El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga
by Nichi Tsukino
Summary: AU El clan Hyuuga, el más poderoso desde la trageda del clan Uchiha. Poseedores del Byakugan... y un poder capaz de causar la derrota de Orochimaru. Todo sucederá por encontrar una biblioteca. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ItaOC, KakaRin
1. Prólogo: Encuentros y Preguntas

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. A pesar de lo corto y poco atrayente que se ve, a medida que avanzan los capítulos se va tornando interesante. Para aquellas personas que han leído la historia desde sus comienzos, espero que la modficación les agrade. La escencia de la historia es la misma, no cambia, a pesar de las múltiples modificaciones. Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

**Editado:** Cinco veces

**Antecedentes:** La historia toma lugar después de que se formó el HEBI o TAKA. Sasuke ha ido a matar a su hermano, pero aún no ha entrado al templo. El equipo de busqueda de Sasuke se ha encontrado con Tobi. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi logran darle un esquinazo al miembro de Akatsuki, alcanzan a Sasuke y lo hacen recapacitar sobre sus acciones. El HEBI se separa y Sasuke vuelve a Konoha. Después de eso no supo nada sobre los otros miembros del HEBI.

**

* * *

**

Prólogo:

**Encuentros y Preguntas.**

El clan Hyuuga, el clan más poderoso de toda Konoha desde la tragedia del clan Uchiha. Todos los aldeanos sabían que eran poseedores de la visión pura, pero sólo los Hokages eran conscientes de que los miembros mayores de quince años de ese misterioso clan tenían un poder sin comparación. Para poder obtener esta habilidad era necesario un arduo entrenamiento que consistía en haber aprendido todas las técnicas del clan. Al aprenderlas todas, se realizaba un ritual con todos los miembros del clan, este ritual que habilitaba a la persona para poder leer el pensamiento. No obstante el ritual no surtía efecto si no se hacia en luna llena. Originalmente, Orochimaru quería el Sharingan, pero debido a una útil fuente de información descubrió el secreto de los Hyuuga y cambio de parecer. La sola idea de tener ese poder le seducía más que un simple Sharingan aunque este fuera Mangekyou.

La noche estaba tranquila y silenciosa, ni si quiera se oía el sonido de viento. Todos en Konoha estaban sumidos en el más profundo sueño, ignorando que extraños acontecimientos estaban a punto de suceder. Las doce, el ataque a Konoha comenzaba. De entre la espesura del bosque nadie había notado que una horda de ninjas provenientes de la aldea del Sonido, habían logrado infiltrarse en sus límites exitosamente. Se dirigían rumbo a la Casa Hyuuga solo para ser detenidos en seco por una voz en alza.

.- NINPOU, RYU NO BOUGYO.-. Gritó alguien desde el tejado de una casa. La técnica provocó que los ninjas que habían chocado contra aquella barrera fueran despedidos con mucha fuerza y sufrieran muchas quemaduras y heridas. Ahora solo quedaban 5 ninjas, es decir, los que vigilaban la retaguardia.

.- Bien hecho, Neji-nii-san-. Dijo una muchacha de cabellos negros y unos 15 años.

.- _Del sonido_.-. Pensó el Heredero del Bouke mientras miraba a todos aquellos ninjas con una mirada fría y calculadora.

.- _Un Hyuuga_-. Pensó un muchacho de cabellos plateados que no había recibido el impacto de aquella barrera invisible.

.- Hinata-sama, encárgate de los de dos de la izquierda, yo me encargare del resto.-. Dijo Neji bajando del tejado y posando sus pies sobre la calle. Hinata lo imitó.

.- Creo que será mejor retirarnos por ahora.-. Dijo el muchacho de cabellos plateados, con una mirada pensativa.

.-No me jodas, Kabuto. -. Preguntó molesto un individuo con seis brazos.- ¿Vinimos hasta Konoha para nada?-.

.-Kidoumaru, sabes las órdenes de Orochimaru-sama.-. Dijo Kabuto.- Es mejor venir con refuerzos ahora que sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.-.

.-Kabuto, si no te conociera bien diría que le tienes miedo a esos dos insectos.-. Se burlo la única mujer que los acompañaba.-. ¿No piensas igual que yo, Sakon?-.

.-Tayuya, no los subestimes-. Habló Sakon.- Esos dos no son cualquier persona. El chico es Hyuuga Neji, el más fuerte de todo su clan; y la chica es Hyuuga Hinata, la sucesora de su clan.-.

.-Kabuto tiene razón, será mejor retirarnos.-. Habló el que tenía los cabellos naranjas.

.-_Kuso… Maldito seas Jiroubou_.-. Pensó Tayuya.

.-Parece ser que se van a retirar por el momento.-. Pensó Hinata extrañada.

Y así fue, en menos de 5 segundos ya se habían fundido con la tierra. Neji y Hinata avisaron a su clan y a Godaime Hokage lo sucedido. Los miembros lo interpretaron como una amenaza de muerte al clan Hyuuga, pero Godaime lo interpretó como algo mucho peor.

.-_Orochimaru…_-. Pensó la mujer.- _¿Qué es lo que buscas? _-.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Era una mañana espléndida en comparación con la de ayer. El sol brillaba, y una brisa otoñal golpeaba las ventanas de los apartamentos de toda Konoha. En uno de esos apartamentos un chico de 15 años, rubio, con los ojos de color azul celeste, se desperezaba y comenzaba a cocinar su desayuno. Después de haber comido y bebido, salió y comenzó a recorrer las calles con cara aburrida, aunque se le pasó de repente.

.- ¡Sasuke!-. Exclamó el chico.- ¿Qué haces por aquí a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?-.

.- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, Naruto.-. Dijo Sasuke con cierto tono burlón.- Me dirijo a la frontera para entrenar un poco, no quiero que nadie vea mi nuevo jutsu.-.

.- Hey que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza.-. Dijo Naruto con tono de fastidiado.

.- ¡Naruto!-. Le gritó una chica de cabellos rosados.

.- ¿Sakura-chan?-. Preguntó el chico con cara de confundido.

.- Tsunade-sama te llama, dice que vayas a su despacho, lo mismo contigo, Sasuke-kun.-. Dijo rápidamente Sakura.

.- ¿Tsunade-no-baa-chan, es una misión?- Preguntó el chico con ojos soñadores.

.- No lo sé, no me quiso decir nada hasta que estuviéramos todos.-. Dijo Sakura encogiendo sus hombros.

.- De cualquier modo tendremos que ir a verla.-. Dijo Sasuke.- Quién sabe lo que nos pasaría si no fuéramos.-.

.- Uy… tienes razón mejor nos vamos.-. Dijo el rubio con tono asustado.- Vámonos Sakura-chan.-.

El equipo 7 tocó la puerta y esperó a que la Hokage les diera permiso para entrar al despacho.

.- Douzo.-. Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. Los tres chicos entraron, con la sorpresa de que dentro de la oficina encontraron a Hinata, Neji y Tenten, cada uno sentado en una silla.

.- Tsunade-no-baa-chan, ¿qué hacen todos ellos aquí?-. Preguntó el Uzumaki señalando a los otros tres.

.- Siéntense.-. Tsunade le ofreció al equipo 7 otros tres asientos. El asunto debía ser de suma importancia, puesto que no se molestó cuando Naruto la llamó "vieja". La Hokage hizo unos sellos con rapidez invocando una barrera contra posibles espías.- Bien, casi todos se preguntarán el por qué los he mandado a llamar. El asunto que les voy a confiar es muy secreto, no quiero que lo comenten con otras personas a menos que no sean de su entera confianza.-.

.- Al grano, Tsunade.-. Dijo el Uchiha impacientemente; no le gustaba que la gente se andara con rodeos.

.- Bien, hace un mes, la Aldea Oculta del Sonido se infiltró en Konoha con la intención de atacar el Clan Hyuuga, pero gracias a Neji y a Hinata el intento fue fallido. Suponemos que Orochimaru desea el Poder Celestial de los Hyuuga o Sora no Chikara, un poder que si se desarrolla completamente por un miembro de dicho clan, significaría su derrota inmediata. Orochimaru desea fervientemente ese poder por dos razones: La primera, por ser una amenaza para él; y la segunda, porque si lo consigue, podría utilizar esa técnica en su favor.-. Explicó la rubia con seriedad.- La misión que les daré a ustedes será una de rango S, Kinzoku Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Neji, su misión es detener a Orochimaru y a sus ambiciosos planes cueste lo que cueste.-.

**

* * *

******

Aclaraciones y Traducciones:

**Ninpou, Ryu no Bougyo:** _Arte Ninja: Defensa del Dragón_

Crea una barrera infranqueable de cien metros de alto y cien de largo.

**Kuso: **_Maldición_


	2. Capítulo 1: Mente Retorcida

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta, este es el capítulo más corto de mi historia, pero es fundamental para los futuros acontecimientos. Les pido compasión. Gracias por leer mi historia, disfruten la lectura.

**Editado:** Cuatro veces

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Mente Retorcida.**

Eran las once de la noche y todavía estaban discutiendo sobre cómo hacerlo. Los 6 se estrujían el cerebro sobre los distintos métodos, cada uno más inútil que el anterior. Sus técnicas eran demasiado buenas, tanto defensivas como ofensivas y además también cabía la posibilidad de que hicieran uso de "eso". No era extraño que Orochimaru estuviera tan frustrado, por mucho que lo pensara no encontraba la solución a ese "pequeño problema". Optaron por irse cada uno a dormir; las consultas con la almohada siempre eran muy efectivas.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien había dado con una magnifica estrategia e iba al cuarto de Orochimaru para comentársela. El Sannin de las Serpientes estaba tan pensativo que se sobresaltó al oír a alguien tocar la puerta.

.-Toca una vez más y te mato.-. Dijo Orochimaru con total naturalidad.

.- Orochimaru-sama, no hace falta ser tan precipitado.-. Dijo Kabuto tratando de tranquilizarlo.- Entiendo su situación, pero le pido que por favor se calme.-.

.- ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó el hombre de cabellos largos.

.- Creo que he encontrado la solución al problema.-. Dijo Kabuto directamente.- Pero ello implicaría la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus valiosos subordinados.-.

.- Te escucho, Kabuto.-. Dijo Orochimaru suavizando su tono de voz.- ¿Cuál es esa opción que tienes en tu mente?-.

.- Enviar al "Quinto del Sonido" a Konoha.-. Dijo el muchacho.

.- Jajaja, me sorprende que pienses en él, sólo imaginar perderlo en una batalla me deja los pelos de punta, dado a sus habilidades únicas, aunque no sería ni mala la idea.-. Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa macabra.- Sin embargo, olvidas su "pequeño detalle", Kabuto.-.

.- Quizás… pueda reprimirlo por unos cuantos días, aunque tardaré en descubrir la cura.-. Dijo Kabuto con algo de duda.

.- Bien, te daré lo que necesites para hacer la medicina, pero hazla lo más rápido posible.-. Dijo Orochimaru algo emocionado.

.- De aquí en adelante solo será cuestión de tiempo conseguir lo que desea, Orochimaru-sama.-. Dijo Kabuto.

.- Hay otro problema.-. Dijo Orochimaru de repente.- Aunque los 5 del Sonido y tú, juntos, sean muy fuertes, no lograrán derrotar a Tsunade, además también está Jiraiya, no dudo que tenga otra técnica nueva bajo su manga.-. Dijo Orochimaru maliciosamente.-Jejeje, yo también me quiero divertir.-.

.- ¿Orochimaru-sama, piensa ir a Konoha?-. Dijo el chico.

.- Así es, llevó bastante tiempo encerrado aquí.-. Dijo el Sannin con una voz leve, pero audible.- No creo que drenar un poco de sangre sea dañino para mí.-.

.- Pero podrían atraparlo.-. Replicó Kabuto.

.- Ni toda Konoha junta podría conmigo, eso te lo aseguro.-. Dijo Orochimaru.

.- Tiene toda la razón.-. Dijo el chico con un tono adulador.

.- Aunque me atrapen, yo siempre saldré de la cárcel; aunque esté en una guerra de uno contra mil, yo siempre saldré victorioso; tenlo en mente, Kabuto.-. Dijo el hombre enigmáticamente.- Y aunque se me prohíba salir, yo siempre me escaparé.

.- ¿Quiere decir que si tiene que usarlo, lo usará?-. Preguntó el muchacho alarmado por la revelación.

.- No creo que ese pequeño acertijo tenga otra respuesta.-. Dijo Orochimaru con un tono de voz tenue.

.- Hai, Orochimaru-sama.-. Terminó el chico y se fue de la habitación.

Pese a que era inusual que Orochimaru quisiera ir a Konoha, en el fondo tenía razón; los 5 del Sonido y él no eran capaces de vencer a Tsunade, también cabía la posibilidad de haber llamado a Jiraiya como protección adicional y sin duda habrían ANBUs apostillados en las entradas de Konoha. El entrar a la Aldea de La Hoja les resultaría imposible sin Orochimaru. No obstante el Sannin tenía segundas intenciones.

.- Byakyuubi, Kyuubya, creo que el nombre lo dejaré por ahora, después de unir el Byakugan con el Kyuubi lo pensaré.-. Se dijo macabramente el Sannin.

**

* * *

******

Aclaraciones y Traducciones:

**-Sama: **

Sufijo que se les pone a las personas a las que se les debe respeto

**Hai: **_Si_

Afirmación


	3. Capítulo 2:Pareja del Pegamino Prohibido

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos**: .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Disfruten de la lectura.

**Editado:** Tres veces

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**La pareja del Pergamino Prohibido.**

La Hokage lo había llamado, tenía que ir, aún así no se levantó de la cama hasta después de media hora. Se vistió, comió y se fue de la casa corriendo después de recordar lo que la Hokage le hizo hace tres años por llegar 3 horas tarde. Para algunos esa anécdota no era un castigo propiamente dicho, pero para Kakashi… era una pesadilla…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_.- Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde.-. Kakashi se repetía a si mismo._

_Saltó de techo en techo para llegar al despacho lo más rápido posible, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad haciendo caso omiso de los pensamientos que se le arremolinaban en el cerebro sobre lo que le haría la Hokage. Antes de tocar la puerta se secó el sudor de la frente, peinó un poco su cabello plateado, siempre alborotado, tomó aliento y tocó la puerta._

_.- Llegas tarde.-. Dijo una mujer rubia cuando el peliplateado abrió la puerta con un poco de miedo._

_.- Bueno… eto… es que me encontré con…Naruto, eso, y… me dijo que le enseñara una técnica nueva y entonces…-. Comenzó a inventar el Hatake._

_.- Kakashi, no eres bueno mintiendo y tú lo sabes.-. Dijo la Hokage negando con la cabeza.-. De todos modos tengo una misión para ti.-. La mujer le explicó la misión y el peliplateado se volteó para abrir la puerta e irse, pero alguien llamó antes de que Kakashi se pudiera ir._

_.- _Ese chakra…_.-. Pensó el Hatake con algo de miedo._

_.- Tsunade-sama, ¿ha visto a Kakashi?-. Preguntó un hombre vestido todo de verde.- Me debe una competencia.-._

_.- Si de hecho… estaba aquí.-. Buscándolo con lo mirada, lo detectó detrás de la puerta poniendo un dedo sobre su boca y mirándola, indicándole que no dijera nada. La Hokage suspiró.- Míralo, está detrás de la puerta.-. Dijo Tsunade fingiendo haber visto por casualidad en donde estaba el Jounin._

_.- ¡Ja! Ya te encontré Kakashi, podrás haberte escapado de mí, pero del Poder de la Juventud, ¡NUNCA, Jajaja!-. El hombre se rió como un psicópata._

_.- Ese será tu castigo cada vez que llegues tarde.-. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_.- De acuerdo terminemos lo que teníamos pendiente, Kakashi.-. Continuó el vestido de verde.-. Elige un reto, cualquiera.-. _

_Kakashi suspiró y pensó, al cabo de un minuto dijo.- Piedra, papel y tijeras.-._

_.- ¿¡Nani!? Bueno dado que soy muy generoso con mi único rival te concederé ese reto.-. Terminó Gai con tono solemne y con la actitud de un rey._

_.- Mmm… Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?, es que estaba pensando en mi próxima misión.-. Se disculpó Kakashi._

_.- No importa.-. Dijo el Jounin.- La penitencia será que el que pierda andará sobre sus manos por toda la villa.-._

_.- Como quieras.-. Aceptó Kakashi con cierto tono de fastidio._

_Repitieron el juego cinco veces porque Gai ponía muchas excusas sin sentido para no perder, hasta rendirse por completo y admitir su derrota._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

.- Kakashi, a buena hora.-. Dijo Godaime algo molesta por la impuntualidad del Jounin.

.- Sigues con tu mal hábito de llegar tarde.-. Dijo Yamato con tono burlón.

.- Lo lamento, es que… me encontré una abuelita que llevaba muchas bolsas de comida y entonces decidí….-. Empezó a decir Kakashi, pero la Hokage furiosa lo interrumpió.

.- ¡Quieres dejar de hacerte el tonto y tomar conciencia de lo que está pasando en Konoha!-. Le espetó Tsunade golpeando su escritorio.

.- De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-. Preguntó Kakashi con una mirada sorprendida.

.- Orochimaru…-. Dijo Tsunade con hastío.

.- Hace un mes intentó atacar al clan Hyuuga, creemos que no descansará hasta conseguir lo que quiere, el Poder Celestial.-. Continuó Yamato con una mirada de seriedad.

.- Momento, ¿él no quería el Sharingan?-. Meditó Kakashi sin entender el cambio de objetivos del Sannin de las Serpientes.

.- Originalmente, pero debido a un hipotético espía se pudo haber enterado de que ese poder podía derrotarlo.-. Respondió Godaime.- Por esa razón quiero darte una misión sin clasificación, claro si lo aceptas.-.

.- Bueno, si no hay de otra.-. Suspiró el Jounin.- Acepto.

.- Bien.-. Continuó la mujer claramente complacida.- La misión será esta:

Tú y Yamato deberán entrenar a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji y Tenten con el pergamino prohibido. Así estarán preparados en caso de que Orochimaru los desafíe.-.

.- Pero, aunque los chicos sean muy fuertes, no podrán ni siquiera rasguñarlo, seríamos como un sacrificio.-. Dijo Yamato perdiendo los estribos, cosa rara en el.

.- Eso es lo que crees, ¿no se han dado cuenta que hay alguien mas escuchándonos?-. Preguntó la rubia con superioridad.

.- ¿¡Qué!?-. Se sorprendió Kakashi.- _Es imposible, lo hubiera notado, incluso antes de entrar_.-. Pensó el Jounin.

.- ¡Yo!-. Saludó un hombre de cabellos blancos mientras entraba por la ventana.

.- Jiraiya-sama, ¡cuánto tiempo!-. Habló Yamato, estrechándole la mano.

.- _Con razón, era Jiraiya-sama_.-. Pensó Kakashi con alivio.

.- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos la segunda parte de la misión?-. Preguntó jovialmente el hombre.

.- ¿Segunda parte?-. Preguntaron los Jounin al unísono mirando a la Hokage.

.- Tsunade…-. Se enojó Jiraiya.

.- Ups, casi se me olvida.-. Dijo la rubia sacando la lengua y picando el ojo como gesto de disculpa.- También deberán encontrar la pareja del Pergamino Prohibido que robó Naruto hace tres años ya que con esas dos partes podrán descubrir un jutsu secreto del Cuarto. Según dice una leyenda, Yondaime antes de enfrentarse a Kyuubi y morir, escribió otro pergamino, la pareja del Pergamino Prohibido, y si se abren juntos y se leen se descubrirá un jutsu nuevo aunque sus efectos serán devastadores si la persona que no es la correcta lo lee _porque los secretos del Ying y el Yang sólo podrán leerse por sus creadores. _Ese pergamino se lo deberán entregar a sus dueños.

Enseguida los hombres salieron del despacho y se dispusieron a buscar el pergamino, pero por donde empezar. Si al menos Tsunade les hubiera dado una pista sobre dónde buscar, todo hubiera sido más fácil, pero ya que la historia había sido otra tuvieron que recurrir a los métodos más difíciles y lentos. Empezaron preguntando los ninjas retirados sobre la pareja del Pergamino Prohibido, muchos de ellos no habían escuchado sobre eso jamás en su vida hasta ese día, pero las pocas personas que sabían sobre eso les dieron unas respuestas más que satisfactorias, aún así, les faltaba información. Después decidieron buscar en los libros, esto les llevó mucho más tiempo del que habían planeado puesto que un escuadrón de ninjas había encontrado una biblioteca subterránea escondida bajo la piedra que tenía los nombres de los ninjas fallecidos en las misiones. Cuando buscaron ahí encontraron información bastante interesante, aunque en ninguno de los libros que había leído figuraba algo sobre ese pergamino, eso les indicó que la biblioteca era más vieja que Yondaime por lo tanto desistieron. Siguieron buscando en la biblioteca del edificio de la Hokage, la cual les había dado permiso para buscar allí. Kakashi tenía un buen presentimiento, estaba más animado de lo normal por eso. Al abrir el primer libro y leerlo se dio cuenta de que algunas partes en este estaban codificadas debido a que era un libro para aprender a codificar los mensajes. El libro se titulaba "Enseñanza para la Descodificación de Mensajes Extremadamente Sofisticados. Vol. 1". Se dispuso a decodificar los símbolos y descubrió unas palabras "Hoshi Youso".

.- ¡Oi!, creo que he descubierto algo.-. Gritó Kakashi llamando a sus compañeros.

.- Déjame ver.-. Le dijo Jiraiya con algo de emoción.- Mmm, interesante, a lo mejor esto es lo que estamos buscando.-.

.- De todos modos podría no serlo.-. Reflexionó Yamato.

.- Tenzou, no hay que ser tan pesimista.-. Le reclamó el Jounin.

.- No me llames así aquí.-. Lo regañó el ANBU con fastidio.

.- Yo creo que será mejor seguir decodificando, por si acaso.-. Dijo el ermitaño evitando que la pelea se prolongara.

.- Pero recuérdense que tenemos que entrenar a los muchachos.-. Dijo Kakashi.

.- Nos podríamos llevar los libros y decodificarlos mientras ellos entrenan.- Dijo Yamato.

.- En ese caso iré a pedirle permiso a Tsunade-sama para que nos preste los libros.-. Dijo Hatake dejando el libro en el estante que lo había encontrado.

Se dirigió a la oficina de la mujer, se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta, Tsunade estaba hablando con alguien.

.- Vigila la casa de los Hyuuga, probablemente necesitarán tu ayuda tarde o temprano.-. Dijo la voz de la rubia.

.- Entendido.-. Dijo la voz de otra mujer.

Tocó la puerta, entró, pidió permiso para retirar los libros y se fue un poco confundido. Esa voz se le hacía muy familiar, aparte le provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad y nostalgia. ¿De quién era esa voz?

**

* * *

******

Aclaraciones y Traducciones:

**Hoshi: **_Estrella_

**Youso: **_Elemento_

**¿¡Nani!?: **_¿¡Qué!?_


	4. Capítulo 3: Asignación de Equipos

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio: **.-** _Nichi Tsukino_**.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** A leer

**Editado:** Seis veces

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Asignación de Equipos.**

Ya era la noche y aún así no podía dormir. La misión que les habían asignado requería estar despiertos, alerta ante cualquier suceso extraño.

.- Na-na-Naruto-kun…-. Dijo una muchacha de cabellos negros. El Uzumaki volteó para mirarla y la chica se sonrojó.

.- Buenas noches, Hinata.-. La saludó el chico con una sonrisa y frotándose los ojos por culpa del sueño.

.- T-t-te he traído la cena.-. Habló la muchacha.- Aunque ya debe estar fría.-. Se lamentó mientras el muchacho cogía lo que ella le tendía y llevándose los palillos a la boca.

.- Mmm…-. Dijo el rubio con una expresión algo extraña.-. ¿Quién lo hizo?-.

.- P-p-pues yo, ¿no te gustó, está frío?-. Se preocupó la chica.

.- ¿Bromeas?, está buenísimo, eres una excelente cocinera, Hinata.-. Dijo Naruto. Al cabo de unos segundos la chica cambió la expresión de preocupación para sustituirla por una sonrisa.

.-…Gracias.-. Le sonrió la muchacha radiante.

Naruto se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Hinata le hablaba de esa manera, sin titubeos ni timidez, y aparte, esa sonrisa, era imposible describirla, tan radiante e inocente, llena de felicidad. Por primera vez notó lo bonita que era Hinata… Momento, ¿desde cuando él era tan observador, se estaba enamorando de Hinata? No, a él le gustaba Sakura. Unos pasos ligeros lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

.- Naruto, ya me toca hacer la guardia.-. Dijo Sasuke con un tono de fastidio.

.- Ah, si, de acuerdo.-. Asintió el muchacho un tanto mareado por lo que le acababa de suceder y se fue a dormir al igual que Hinata. Se despidieron, Naruto le agradeció por la comida y entró en su habitación.

* * *

_La Casa Hyuuga ardía en llamas. Los Jounin y ANBU intentaban eliminar a los ninjas del Sonido, pero eran demasiados; más eran los caídos de Konoha que de Oto. Aquello era un absoluto caos, todo estaba sucediendo por la ambición del Sannin de las Serpientes, quien ordenó el secuestro de la heredera Hyuuga. Cuatro ninjas del Sonido se abrían paso entre la batalla para llegar a donde se encontraba Hinata, matando tanto a camaradas como a enemigos, pues ellos eran los encargados del rapto. Avistaron a su objetivo huyendo hacia el bosque y sin dudarlo dos veces la persiguieron. Llegó un momento en que Hinata no podía correr más por el cansancio y los cuatro ninjas la alcanzaron. A medida que los del Sonido se acercaban más a ella, la chica retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. En ese momento llegó un quinto ninja, sacó algo de su espalda y con eso aprisionó a la Hyuuga. _

_.- Naruto, no dejes que te atrapen…-. La Hyuuga dijo esa advertencia y después se desmayó._

* * *

.- ¡Ahhhh!-. Gritó Naruto despertándose repentinamente de aquel agitado sueño, sudando frío y temblando.- Qué alivio, fue sólo un sueño.-.

O quizás no…

Al amanecer comieron todos juntos, cada uno comentando alegremente sobre lo que harían ese día, algunos propusieron un torneo como el de las finales del Examen Chuunin; otros, entrenar en parejas. Al cabo de varios minutos Naruto se paró diciendo que ya estaba lleno, aunque había dejado todo el plato, y Hinata lo siguió, lo consiguió sentado el un muro del patio.

.- Na-na-Naruto-kun, ¿te sucede algo?-. Preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado. El rubio dio un respingo, pues no había sentido la presencia de su amiga.

.-…No, no me pasa nada.-. Dijo Naruto, dudando sobre si le podía decir la verdad a la chica, aunque cambió de opinión.-. Bueno, en realidad si, dattebayo.-.

.- Cuéntame.-. Le pidió Hinata atenta a cada palabra del rubio.

.- Últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy raros, cada vez pasan con mayor frecuencia.-. Dijo Naruto con algo de preocupación.

.- Y, ¿qué es lo que sueñas?-. Preguntó la muchacha.

.- Sueño que cuatro personas están acosando a otra; luego, la arrinconan; después se voltean para mirar llegar a otra persona que saca algo de su espalda, aprisiona al acosado con ese objeto y después se van junto con el individuo aprisionado.-. Contó el rubio.

.- No es un sueño muy común, podría significar algo.-. Sugirió Hinata pensativa.-. De todos modos no me hagas mucho caso, yo no soy una especialista en estas cosas. Lamento no haberte sido de mucha ayuda.-.

.- Al contrario, escuchaste mi historia, eso para mi es suficiente.-. Le dijo Naruto con un tono suave.

.- No fue nada, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la aldea y almorzamos luego?-. Sugirió la chica.- Esta vez, yo invito.-.

.- No es necesario que tú pagues, dattebayo.-. Le dijo el chico con cortesía.

.- Insisto.-. Dijo Hinata parándose del muro. Al final, Naruto aceptó.- Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-.

.- Si.-. Le respondió el chico.

Después de comer volvieron a la casa Hyuuga. Al llegar a la misma, se dieron cuenta de que los demás habían decidido hacer el torneo y estaban organizando todo para comenzar. El juez "imparcial" fue Hyuuga Hiashi, el cual dejó sorprendido a Naruto por animar tanto a Hinata cuando llegó su turno de pelear. Ganó Sakura por su fuerza sobrehumana, la cual le favorecía enormemente en los combates debido a la regla de no matar a tu oponente sino dejarlo inconsciente.

Al terminar los combates Hinata curó las heridas de Naruto, una de ellas hecha por ella misma, la cual atendía con mayor esmero. Una vez terminado de utilizar el jutsu médico, sonrió complacida y se paró, pero algo salió mal; había gastado mucho chakra curando al chico y peleando, por lo tanto se fue cayendo, pero Naruto fue más rápido y sujetó a Hinata por la espalda antes de que llegara al suelo quedando la cara de los dos muy cerca, en ese momento Naruto sintió como se le aceleraba un poco el corazón. Afortunadamente nadie lo vio, pero eso provocó que los dos muchachos no se pudieran ver a los ojos.

A la tarde, tres hombres llegaron al patio de la casa Hyuuga; el de la izquierda, tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba un rollo de pergamino de un metro de largo; el del medio, tenía el pelo castaño y una cara simpática; y, por último, el de la derecha, tenía el pelo largo y blanco. Naruto se acercó al del pergamino y le dijo:

.- Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué haces con ese pergamino tan grande en la espalda?-. Dijo Naruto señalando el objeto.

.- ¿No lo reconoces?-. Le preguntó el del medio.

.- Vaya que tienes mala memoria.-. Dijo el del pelo blanco negando con la cabeza.

.- Este es el Pergamino Prohibido con las técnicas del Cuarto, el que tú te robaste cuando fuiste engañado por Mizuki.-. Le recordó Kakashi.

.- Ah, ya me acuerdo.-. Dijo Naruto golpeando levemente la parte inferior de su puño con la palma de su otra mano.- Sin embargo, olvidas mi pregunta , ¿qué vas a hacer con ese pergamino?, que yo sepa está prohibido, ¿no?-.

.- Entrenarlos.-. Dijo el de la derecha.

.- Ero-sennin, dime que no me mientes.-. Suplicó Naruto con ojos soñadores.

.- Si me sigues llamando así el entrenamiento se irá al caño.-. Lo reprendió Jiraiya.

.- ¡¡SI!!-. Gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad.

.- Na-na-Naruto-kun, ¿sucede algo?-. Preguntó Hinata, alarmada por el grito de su amigo.

.- Los tres los vamos a entrenar para que estén listos en caso de que Orochimaru aparezca.-. Explicó Yamato.

.- Momento… ¿¡a todos!? Yo creía que era nada más a mí, dattebayo.-. Dijo Naruto cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

.- Naruto, no seas egoísta.-. Lo reprendió Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

.- Sakura tiene razón.-. La apoyó Yamato.

.-_Cha!! Adoro cuando me dan la razón.-. _Dijo Inner Sakura.

.- De acuerdo, dattebayo.-. Se resignó Naruto al mismo tiempo que los otros se acercaban para enterarse de cuál era la causa de semejante alboroto.

.- Bueno comenzaremos dividiéndolos en grupos de dos.-. Comenzó Jiraiya.- Bueno, dado que Sasuke tiene un mejor dominio con el Ninjutsu y sabe varias cosas sobre Genjutsu estará con…mmm… Sakura; tú tienes bastantes conocimientos sobre Genjutsu y Taijutsu así que se complementarán. Estarán bajo mi tutela.-. Explicó Jiraiya.- Veamos… Hinata, tú estarás con Naruto, él tiene problemas para esquivar los ataques y tú tienes buena puntería, así que lo obligarás a esquivar todos y cada uno de tus ataques. También tienes problemas para resistir los ataques de tus contrincantes, por lo tanto Naruto y tú pelearan para aumentar tu defensa y para que él aprenda a evitar los ataques; estarán bajo le tutela de…Yamato.-. Continuó el Sannin.-. Y, por último, Neji y Tenten; Neji, tendrás que aprender técnicas que no sean de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso te ayudará ella, y Tenten necesitas aprender Ninjutsus y Genjutsus, tienes mucho talento en ese campo aunque no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, estoy seguro de que te servirán en un futuro esas técnicas, estarán bajo la supervisión de Kakashi.-. Dijo el hombre.- Bueno esfuércense todo lo posible en este entrenamiento, créanme dará sus frutos, tómense el resto del día y mañana reúnanse con su tutor a la hora que el les indique.

.- Esforcémonos, Naruto-kun.-. Le pidió la chica.

.- Bien.-. Respondió el Uzumaki.

.- Ahora les indicaré las técnicas que aprenderá cada equipo.-. Dijo Kakashi.- El equipo de Jiraiya-sama, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Konoha Sempuu y Yoru no Uta. El de Yamato Ryu no Hi, Kokuangyou no Jutsu y Gouken. El mío, Kanashibari no Jutsu, Kage Buyou y Chidori.-. Dijo el Jounin.- Iremos rotando los jutsus y después seguiremos con el control de la naturaleza de chakra de cada uno de ustedes.-.

.- Kakashi-sensei, yo ya sé controlar mi elemento, ¿qué haré yo mientras los demás entrenan, dettebayo?-. Preguntó el rubio.

.- Tú enseñarás a las personas que tengan tu misma naturaleza de chakra.-. Dijo Jiraiya.

.-Yay.-. Dijo Naruto.

.- Pero eso no pasará hasta que todos sepan realizar todos los jutsus del pergamino.-. Dijo Yamato despreocupadamente.

.- Al diablo con los jutsus.-. Murmuró el Gennin.

.- ¿Qué dijiste?-. Preguntó el ANBU con una cara aterradora.

.- E-e-e-eto… co-co-comencemos con los jutsus.-. Dijo Naruto con cara asustada.

.- Bien, esa es la actitud.-. Dijo Jiraiya que no se había enterado de nada.

.- ¿Qué hice yo para estar con Yamato-taichou?-. Preguntó Naruto con cascadas en los ojos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **_Jutsu Clones de Sombra_

Crea réplicas exactas del usuario

**Konoha Sempuu: **_Remolino de la Hoja_

Se da una patada aérea girando sobre un eje.

**Yoru no Uta: **_Canción de la Noche_

El usuario silba una canción y el contrincante cae en un Genjutsu

**Ryuu no Hi: **Fuego de Dragón

De la boca sale un chorro de fuego.

**Kokuangyou no Jutsu: **_Técnica de la Travesía dentro de la Negra Oscuridad_

El oponente se ve envuelto en una oscuridad impenetrable, permitiendo al usuario atacar libremente.

**Gouken: **_Puño Fuerte._

Es un estilo de taijutsu, el contrario del Jyuuken.

**Kanashibari no Jutsu: **_Técnica de Congelación_

Permite al usuario paralizar al oponente en donde está con sólo mirarlo.

**Kage Buyou: **

Se lanza al enemigo por los aires con una patada; mientras que el contrincante esta en el aire, el usuario se coloca debajo del enemigo; y por último,

**Chidori: **_Mil Pájaros:_

Se acumula chakra en la mano y luego se transforma en electricidad.

**-Taichou: **_Capitán_

Sufijo que Naruto y Sakura le agregan a Yamato por ser el líder de la misión, aunque posteriormente lo utilizan por costumbre.


	5. Capítulo 4: La Forastera de las Nubes

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Gracias a aquellas personas que leen mi historia. Aquí se incorporará un OC. Espero que les guste este capítulo, va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que leen mi historia, especialmente a las que siempre me han dejado review y me han brindado su apoyo.

**Editado:** Tres veces.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**La Forastera de las Nubes**

.-Vaya, ¡cuántos recuerdos me trae este lugar!-. Dijo una muchacha de cabellos plateados y con cuerpo esbelto, mientras entraba a la aldea de Konoha. Los chuunin de las entradas la miraban con una cara sorprendida, bueno en realidad se les estaba cayendo la baba por la belleza de la muchacha, hasta que reconocieron su rostro y se dieron cuenta de quién era.

.- ¿Raiko-san?-. Dijo uno de los dos hombres que estaban apostillados a la entrada de Konoha.

.- ¿Quiénes son?-. Preguntó la chica desconcertada.

.- ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros?-. Dijo el otro con algo de tristeza.

.- No me digan que…-. Comenzó a decir la chica, pero después se abalanzó sobre los dos hombres abrazándolos.- Izumo, Kotetsu, ¡tanto tiempo!-.

.- Raiko-san…-. Dijo Izumo sorprendido por el gesto de la peliplateada.

.- Los extrañe mucho.-. Dijo Raiko con lágrimas en los ojos.- Cómo han cambiado.-.

.- Lo mismo digo.-. Dijo Kotetsu mirándola de arriba abajo deteniéndose en sus curvas bien definidas.

.- Sigues siendo un pervertido de segunda.-. Se burló la chica con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Y quién es el primero entonces?-. Preguntó el aludido intuyendo la respuesta.

.- Kakashi, es obvio.-. Dijo Raiko.

.- Hablando de Kakashi…-. Comenzó a decir el castaño.

.- ¿Le pasó algo?-. Se preocupó la muchacha.

.- No, para nada, es muy difícil si quiera hacerle un rasguño.-. Dijo Kotetsu algo de fastidio.- Lo que yo pienso es que no deberías dejar que él te viera, al menos por ahora, supondría un golpe muy duro para él.-.

.- De acuerdo.-. Suspiró Raiko algo deprimida, pues eso era lo primero que quería hacer al llegar a la aldea.

.- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-. Preguntó Izumo de repente.

.- Es una larga historia, lo mejor será que nos sentemos.-. Les advirtió la chica antes de relatar su historia.-. Bien, mientras estaba dirigiéndome al País de la Hierba por una misión con Minato-sensei, Kakashi, Obito y Rin, unos ninjas nos interceptaron y tuvimos una pelea en la cual yo salí herida de muerte, las últimas palabras que yo recuerdo que dije fueron que siguieran con la misión y me dejaran ahí, luego me desmayé. Al recuperar el conocimiento me encontraba en una casucha, un buen hombre que me había rescatado también estaba ahí y me ofreció quedarme unos días con él en la Aldea de la Nube, pues la aldea era el poblado más cercano a nosotros, y yo acepté. Ahí aprendí a manejar mejor la naturaleza de mi chakra, dado que era rayo, me especialicé en técnicas de tipo relámpago.-.

.- Ya veo, todo encaja.-. Dijo el de cabellos negros entendiendo a la perfección la situación.

.- Ahora entiendo por qué ni siquiera los ANBU pudieron encontrar tu cuerpo.-. Dijo Izumo reflexivo.

Al terminar de relatar su historia, Raiko se fue al Ramen Ichiraku, añoraba muchísimo el sabor de ese plato tan exquisito. Mientras esperaba un par de muchachos se sentaron a su lado, comentando, según lo que oyó, lo que les había pasado durante el día.

.- Jajaja, eso fue muy gracioso, aunque no deberíamos volverlo a hacer; podíamos haber herido de verdad a Yamato-taichou, dattebayo.-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

.- T-t-tienes razón, Naruto-kun.-. Dijo la chica de cabello azulado. De pronto el muchacho se fijó en que ahí había alguien más, miró a Raiko y le preguntó.

.- No te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿eres forastera?-. Preguntó el rubio con simpatía. Raiko tardo un rato en contestar porque esa cara le recordaba a alguien muy querido por ella, su sensei.

.- Eto, si, vengo de la Aldea de la Nube.-. Dijo la de cabellos plateados, al terminar de decir esto Hinata se asustó y se escondió detrás del Uzumaki.

.- Hinata, ¿pasa algo?-. Preguntó Naruto confundido con la repentina acción de la chica.

.- L-l-los ninjas de esa aldea casi me secuestraban cuando era pequeña.-. Dijo Hinata con una leve mirada de terror.

.- ¡Aja!, han venido a llevarse a Hinata.-. Gritó el rubio.- Pues te tengo malas noticias, dile a tus camaradas que Uzumaki Naruto no dejará que ninguno de sus amigos les pase algo, dattebayo.-.

.- ¿Qué es este escándalo?-. Preguntó un hombre de cabellos plateados entrando al puesto de Ramen.

.- Kakashi-sensei, esta mujer quiere secuestrar a Hina…-. Comenzó a decir Naruto, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Kakashi, o lo que le permitía ver la máscara, el jounin tenía los ojos desorbitados.

.- ¿Raiko-chan?-. Dijo Kakashi con un hilo de voz.

.- Aniki.-. Dijo Raiko atónita por haber sido descubierta.

.- ¿NANI?, ¿Aniki?-. Se sorprendió Naruto, aunque se sorprendió más cuando su sensei abrazó a la mujer.

.- Imoto, ¿Dónde estabas?-. Le preguntó Kakashi separándose de ella.

.- La-la-lamento no ha-ha-haber venido antes, pero es que… necesitaba volverme más fuerte para no cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado y así evitarles dolor a mis seres queridos.-. Se excusó la hermana de Kakashi dirigiendo su vista a sus zapatos.

.- ¡PODÍAS AL MENOS HABER ENVIADO UN HALCÓN MENSAJERO, HICISTE QUE TODOS NOS PREOCUPÁRAMOS POR TI!-. Gritó Kakashi alterado.

.- L-l-l-lo siento mucho, yo no quería...-. Comenzó la chica sin levantar la mirada; en ese momento sus zapatos le parecieron muy interesantes. No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que su hermano mayor la volvió a abrazar.

.- Ya no hay de que preocuparse, ya pasó, ya pasó.-. Dijo el Jounin con lágrimas en los ojos. Hinata dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo le susurró a Naruto.

.-N-n-Naruto-kun, será mejor que los dejemos solos.­-. Susurró la chica al oído del hiperactivo rubio.

.- Pero…-. Dijo Naruto.

.- Hazme caso.-. Dijo Hinata arrastrándolo a la calle y explicándole lo que, al parecer, estaba pasando.

.- Eso quiere decir que Kakashi-sensei tiene una hermana.-. Dijo la chica con seriedad.- Pero, eso no explica por qué estaba llorando.-.

.- Momento, recuerdo una vez que Kakashi-sensei nos dijo a Sasuke, Sakura-chan, y a mi que todos sus seres queridos habían muerto.-. Recordó Naruto sin entender; aquello no tenía ninguna lógica.

.- Entonces, ¿Kakashi-sensei no quiere a su hermana?-. Meditó Hinata.

.- A juzgar por lo que vimos, no lo creo.-. La contradijo el chico.

.- Bueno, creo que será mejor no sacar conclusiones sobre el tema.-. Dijo la muchacha terminando el tema.- Será mejor guardarlo como un secreto, que Kakashi-sensei nos lo aclare cuando quiera.

.- Si.-. Dijo Naruto asintiendo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa Hyuuga, Hinata peleaba contra su molesta Inner.

.- _Tómale la mano_.-. Le dijo su Inner.

.- _Pero, es que_…-. Pensó Hinata titubeante.

.- _Nada de peros, tómasela_.-. Insistió su Inner con firmeza.

.- _No puedo_.-. Pensó la chica. Estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano, pero se arrepintió.- _Mi cuerpo no responde_.-.

.- _Están solos e incluso así no te atreves ni siquiera a hablarle, me das pena_.-. Dijo el Inner.

.- Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?-. Preguntó Naruto curioso.- Te veo frustrada.-.

.-E-e-eto, no, no me pasa nada.-. Negó la muchacha con rotundidad.- Simplemente estoy muy cansa…-. Pero no terminó la frase, sino que se cayó, durante el entrenamiento había agotado sus fuerzas.

.- ¡Hinata!, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó el muchacho con una cara de preocupación.

.- Estoy bien, en serio, ya te dije que solamente estoy cansada.-. Le respondió Hinata quitándole importancia.

.- ¿Puedes caminar?-. Preguntó Naruto ayudándola a levantarse.

.- Si, si pue…-. Le dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que intentaba parase y se volvía a caer.

.- Voy a cargarte.-. Le dijo Naruto con amabilidad.

.- No hace falta, no te preocupes…-. Comenzó a decir Hinata.

.- Hinata, déjame hacer algo por ti, dattebayo.-. Le pidió el muchacho. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, ¿por qué lo había dicho si a él no le gustaba Hinata, o era que su subconsciente lo había traicionado y revelado la verdad que él no quería admitir?

.- Na-na-Naruto-kun.-. Fue lo que dijo Hinata, y al final aceptó. Naruto la cargó tipo "caballito" hasta que llegaron a la casa Hyuuga, el rubio entró a su cuarto y la dejó reposar en su futon.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Le preguntó preocupado su compañera.

.- Mucho mejor, gracias.-. Le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

.- Voy a traerte la cena; al final no pudimos comer en Ichiraku.-. Dijo Naruto y se fue a buscar la comida. Mientras regresaba con el "Yakisakama", sus compañeros le hacían una serie de preguntas y él les contestaba que se los contaría después.

.- Ya llegue, te traje "Yakisakama", se que es tú favorito, dattebayo.-. Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta con el pie y cerrándola con la cadera, debido a que sus manos estaban ocupadas con el plato de comida.

.- Muchas gracias.-. Dijo la muchacha.- Pero hay un problema, mis brazos no me responden.-.

.- No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí, te daré la comida.-. Dijo el rubio agarrando la cuchara.

.- No, no importa, me puedo quedar sin cena por hoy.-. Le dijo Hinata, pero el muchacho se le acercó al oído.

.- Hinata, te lo repito, déjame hacer algo por ti.-. Le susurró el chico. Otra vez tenía esos ataques de romanticismo. La chica se sonrojó por el acercamiento y Naruto empezó a darle la comida. Al terminar la chica le agradeció y se pusieron a ver la TV, cuando terminó la película y Naruto le fue a pedir a Hinata su opinión sobre esta, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se sobresaltó al recordar en donde se encontraba, luego buscó con la mirada a Naruto, lo encontró en una esquina durmiendo.

.- _Pobre, debe haber tenido una mala noche_.-. Pensó acercándose a él y despertándolo de su profundo sueño.

.- Na-na-Naruto-kun, ¿dormiste bien?-. Le preguntó Hinata zarandeándolo con suavidad.

.- Buenos días, Hinata.-. La saludó Naruto con una sonrisa soñolienta.- Si, dormí muy bien.-. Se desperezó.- ¿Qué tal tú?, espero que el futon no haya sido demasiado rígido.-.

.- En absoluto, dormí muy bien.-. Le respondió la chica.- Gracias a tus cuidados ahora me puedo mover tan bien como lo hacía antes, incluso mejor.

.- No fue nada.-. Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.- ¿qué tal si salimos a comer?, esta vez invito yo-.

.- Si, me muero de hambre.-. Dijo Hinata. Cuando llegaron al restaurante y Hinata vio el menú se le vino a la cabeza una pregunta que le rondaba por su mente.

.- Naruto-kun, ¿cómo sabias que el "Yakisakama" era mi comida favorita?-. Le preguntó la chica, Naruto se puso nervioso y comenzó a ruborizarse.

.- E-e-e-eto, bueno… pues es que…-. Comenzó a inventar el rubio con una actitud muy parecido a la de la Hyuuga.

.- Jajaja.-. Soltó una carcajada.- Me encanta cuando te pones nervioso.-.

.- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Naruto. Hinata se puso roja al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

.- …-. Nada salió de la boca de la chica, se había quedado sin palabras.

.- Perdón, es que no escuche lo que dijiste.-. Se disculpó el muchacho rascándose la nuca.

.- No dije nada.-. Dijo la chica con alivio.- _Definitivamente eres el Ninja número uno cuando se trata de sorpresas_.-.

**

* * *

******

Aclaraciones y Traducciones:

**Yakisakama: **

Pescado asado a la parrilla

**Futon: **

Cama tradicional japonesa

**-San: **_Señora, Señor, Señorita_

Sufijo que se les pone a las personas para mostrar cierto respeto.

**Aniki:** _Hermano Mayor_

**Imotou: **_Hermana Menor_

**Eto: **_Amm... esto..._

Se utiliza cuando estás pensando que decir


	6. Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de la Infancia

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Espero que este capítulo sea de sus agrados. Sin más que decir, a leer...

**Editado:** Dos veces.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Recuerdos de la Infancia.**

Dos individuos con capas negras y nubes rojas se encontraban en una cueva submarina charlando sobre los últimos dos Bijuu que faltaban por extraer. Súbitamente un pedazo de techo cayó al lado del Akatsuki de piel azul.

.- Maldita cueva, desde que Deidara-kun no está las reparaciones que había hecho con arcilla se están debilitando.-. Dijo un hombre con piel azul mirando el techo.

.- Vaya, si no te conociera diría que lo extrañas, Kisame.-. Dijo un muchacho de cabellos negros con tono burlón.

.- No me malinterpretes, Itachi-san.-. Se molestó Kisame aunque habló con tono educado.- Simplemente estoy diciendo que nos era útil, aunque fuera un arrogante y maniático con respecto a su "arte".-.

.- Será mejor que no hablemos de él en este modo; Zetsu puede estar escuchándonos y ya sabes que "Él" le tenía mucha estima.-. Susurró Itachi moviendo sus orbes hacia los lados. Una Venus Atrapamoscas surgió del suelo.

.- Tan prejuicioso como siempre, Itachi-san.-. Dijo un individuo con cierto tono socarrón.

.- Que no se te ocurra decirle al Líder lo que acabamos de decir, Zetsu.-. Dijo el de piel azul agarrando el mango de lo que parecía una espada gigantesca cubierta con vendajes.

.- No te precipites, Kisame.-. Le advirtió el pelinegro interceptando a Kisame con su brazo.

.- Descuiden, no diré nada.-. Dijo la mitad blanca Zetsu.- Al menos por ahora.-. Dijo la negra con malicia.

.- _Itachi, Kisame, tengo una misión para ustedes_.-. Dijo una voz grave dentro de sus cabezas. Los dos se desvanecieron y aparecieron en otra cueva, ahí les esperaba un holograma de un hombre con tres pupilas, cada una puesta sobre la otra.

.- ¿Nos llamó, Pein-dono?-. Dijo Itachi haciendo una rápida reverencia.

.- La última vez que intentaron capturar al último Jinchuuriki, su intento falló debido al pervertido de Jiraiya. Eso me molestó mucho, de hecho no les he dado ninguna otra misión en los tres últimos años gracias a eso.-. Dijo Pein mirando penetrantemente a los otros dos.- Pero les daré una oportunidad, quiero que vayan a Konoha y secuestren al último Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.-.

.- Pero ¿no lo íbamos a secuestrar de otros tres años?-. Dijo Kisame con algo de temor por su atrevimiento.

.- Así era, pero creo que es mejor secuestrarlo de una buena vez, no nos queda mucho tiempo.-. Dijo el Líder.

.- ¿Y si no lo capturamos? -. Preguntó Itachi.

.- Tendremos que esperar otros tres años.-. Dijo el holograma.- Pero eso no pasará otra vez, no pienso esperar más, él es el último que queda. Ustedes se encargaran de que no se escape, si no… más les vale que lo capturen.-.

.- Como usted ordene.-. Dijo Kisame, los dos ninjas se fueron de la cueva y se prepararon para el viaje.

.- ¿Se van?-. Preguntó un individuo que llevaba una mascara con un agujero.

.- ¿Y a ti que te importa, Tobi?-. Le espetó Kisame.

.- Uff, que amargue.-. Dijo Tobi haciéndose el dolido.- Yo nada más pregunto porque es raro que el Líder les haya dado una misión.-.

.- Oh, así que tú también sabes lo que pasó en Konoha, ¿eh?-. Dijo el Uchiha sin expresión.

.- Eto, duhhhhh.-. Dijo Tobi fingiendo pensar. Luego puso una cara de superioridad.- Yo lo habría hecho mejor.-.

.- Y supongo que también le hubieras ganado a Jiraiya, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó el Hoshigaki.

.- Por supuesto que… ¿nani?, ¿Jiraiya?-. Dijo Tobi asustándose un poco.

.- Contesta.-. Ordenó Itachi cansado de la actitud del otro Akatsuki.

.- Mmm, eso…eso es obvio.-. Dijo Tobi. Luego fingió haberse recordado de algo importante.- Oh, me tengo que ir acabo de acordarme de que… bueno eso no les incumbe.-. Y se fue.

Al salir de la guarida acordaron separarse para cubrir más terreno; una fuente de información les había dicho que Naruto se encontraba en los bosques. Cuando Itachi llegó a la frontera de Konoha, oyó el ruido de un kunai al chocar contra otro, se puso en guardia y se acercó sigilosamente a la fuente del sonido. Llegó a los bordes de un claro en donde alguien estaba entrenando con un clon suyo; la persona que estaba entrenando era una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados, tez clara, cuerpo esbelto y mirada penetrante. Itachi estaba embobado con la belleza de la mujer, pero luego despertó de su sopor para darse cuenta de que era una amiga de su infancia, Raiko.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Era una mañana de verano, las clases en la academia ya habían acabado y por eso podían estar más tiempo juntos. Se dirigió a su casa corriendo, cuando llegó a la puerta tomó aliento y se secó el sudor de la frente; no quería que la viera así. Tocó la puerta y una mujer de cabellos negros la recibió._

_.- Oh, Raiko-chan, o hayou.-. Le dijo la mujer con cariño._

_.- O hayou gozaimasu, Mikoto-san.-. Dijo Raiko sonriendo._

_.- Veo que has madrugado.-. Dijo Mikoto. Luego se hizo a un lado.- ¿Quieres pasar?, afuera hace mucho frío para una pequeña como tú.-._

_.- Doumou arigatou gozaimazu.-. Dijo la pequeña aceptando el ofrecimiento y pasando a la casa. Conocía la casa tan bien que llegó directo al cuarto de su amigo, pero no lo encontró ahí._

_.- Él esta entrenando en el patio.-. Le dijo la mujer sabiendo a quien buscaba. La chica apresuró el paso para llegar a donde se encontraba su compañero, pero tampoco lo encontró. Llegó hasta un árbol bastante alto para sujetarse de el y tomar aire, pero no tardaría mucho en írsele el poco que había respirado. _

_.- ¡O hayou!-. Dijo un chico de cabellos negros pegado del árbol de cabeza con el chakra de sus pies._

_.- ¡Kyaaaa!-. Gritó Raiko y se cayó de espalda por la sorpresa, pero el chico fue más rápido y le agarró la mano antes de que se cayera._

_.- Itachi-kun, arigatou, pero no me vuelvas a asustar así.-. Le dijo la niña con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte._

_.- No fue nada.-. Le respondió Itachi sonriéndole._

_.- Eto, ¿qué haces?-. Le preguntó Raiko dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba su amigo._

_.-Escalo árboles para ser mejor moldeando mi chakra.-. Dijo el chico rápidamente._

_.- Pero si tú ya eres muy bueno.-. Dijo la chica._

_.- Uno siempre tiene que volverse más y más fuerte, ¿no piensas igual que yo?-. Dijo Itachi bajándose del árbol._

_.- Supongo que si.-. Le contestó Raiko encogiéndose de hombros.-. ¿Me podrías enseñar?-._

_.- Claro.-. Dijo Itachi.- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es acumular el chakra en las plantas de tus pies y subir el árbol sin la ayuda de tus manos, pero creo que primero deberías agarrar impulso para llegar más arriba.-._

_La niña asintió, moldeó chakra, lo concentró en sus pies, agarró impulso y corrió hacia el árbol, al principio logró subir un buen trecho, pero casi llegando a la punta del árbol, el tronco se hundió unos centímetros, perdió la concentración y se cayó._

_.- Itachi-kun, ¿por qué se hundió el tronco?-. Preguntó Raiko jadeando por el esfuerzo._

_.- Eso es porque acumulaste demasiado chakra y al hacer contacto con el tronco no pudo soportar la presión, por eso se hundió.-. Dijo Itachi.- Esa es la dificultad de la escala de árboles, debes acumular la cantidad exacta de chakra y no perder la concentración.-._

_.- Wakatta.-. Dijo la niña y siguió con su trabajo. Casi al mediodía la niña logró dominar el ejercicio._

_.- Lo logré, Itachi-kun, lo logré.-. Dijo Raiko y corrió a abrazar a su amigo y tumbándolo al suelo por la fuerza con que lo abrazó._

_.- Me alegro por ti, Raiko.-. Dijo Itachi acariciándole la cabeza._

_.- Que raro que no hayas dicho mi nombre con el sufijo.-. Dijo la niña ladeando la cabeza._

_.- Es que quiero que desde ahora seamos buenos amigos, muy cercanos.-. Dijo el Uchiha.- También quiero que tú me llames sin el sufijo.-._

_.- De acuerdo, Itachi.-. Dijo Raiko sonriente y llena de felicidad._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

.- ¿Quién anda ahí?-. Preguntó la mujer con tono amenazante.

.- Al parecer ya me detectaste.-. Dijo el Akatsuki mostrándose.

.- ¿Quién demonios eres?-. Volvió a preguntar la peliblanca.- ¿Por qué no te quitas ese ridículo sombrero y das la cara?-.

.- No creo que sea tiempo de mostrarte mi cara.-. Dijo el Uchiha provocando a la kunoichi; sabía que su carácter era explosivo.

.- ¡Maldito!-. Dijo la mujer lanzándole el kunai con el que había estado entrenando. Itachi esquivo el arma con facilidad, pero se dio cuenta que era para distraerlo pues el clon de la muchacha lo golpeó fuertemente con una patada. Raiko se había confiado en ese momento y le dio la oportunidad a Itachi para fijar a su contrincante a un árbol con ocho kunais.

.- ¡Suéltame!-. Le gritó la mujer forcejeando mientras que el muchacho se acercaba más a ella.- Si vas a matarme por lo menos da la cara, imbécil.-.

.- No voy a matarte.-. Dijo Itachi con malicia.- No lo mereces, pero ya que insistes tanto, te mostraré mi rostro.-.

El muchacho se acercó a la cara de Raiko y se fue a quitar el sombrero, pero el compañero del Akatsuki apareció.

.- Vaya, así que has atrapado una presa.-. Dijo el Hoshigaki con una sonrisa malévola.- ¿Te parece bien si la cargo en mi espada cuando este agonizando?-.

.- _Maldita sea, me muero de curiosidad por ver su cara._-. Pensó Raiko, pero no pudo seguir imaginando la cara del Akatsuki porque cuatro shurikens iban directo a su corazón. La mujer se desprendió del árbol y esquivo las shurikens con facilidad.

.- RAITON, KUNAI NO RAI.-. Gritó la peliplateada. Su chakra de tipo rayo tomó la forma de un kunai gigante, le conectó un hilo de chakra como los titiriteros para poder controlar el arma y se lo lanzó al Uchiha. La velocidad del kunai era muy alta, tanto que Itachi tuvo que activar su Sharingan para esquivarlo. El arma se volvía a dirigir hacia él, volvió a esquivarlo

.- KATON, HOUSENKA NO JUTSU.-. Dijo el Uchiha. Apuntó a la chica y lanzó las pequeñas y veloces llamas. La mujer era muy rápida, por lo tanto no era un blanco fácil. Con unos cálculos bien hecho, logró quemarla en todo el pecho. Ella volvió a dirigir el kunai hacia él, Itachi trató de esquivarlo, pero el arma le rozó el brazo, específicamente en un punto de presión. Al instante notó como aquella herida hacía mella en él; extremidad no respondía a sus órdenes y por lo tanto no podía utilizar Ninjutsu. Raiko aprovechó esta oportunidad para escapar.

.- Se escapa.-. Gritó Kisame y se fue para perseguirla. Itachi lo siguió y le dijo que fuera por otra dirección para cubrir más terreno. El Uchiha se había alejado mucho de su compañero cuando se encontró a Raiko desmayada, tirada en el suelo. Se preocupó por la quemadura que le había hecho, pero se dio cuenta de que se la había curado ella misma; lo más seguro era que se hubiera desmayado por el cansancio. Comenzó a llover, por lo tanto Itachi se llevó a la mujer a un lugar más seguro y seco. Encontró una vieja cabaña, la recostó en el suelo y la cubrió con su capa de Akatsuki.

Cuando Raiko despertó, se dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado cuidando mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Buscó al que la rescató por la casa, pero no lo encontró. Miró por la ventana, allí vio a un hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Supuso que era el que la había cuidado, así salió para agradecerle por sus acciones. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero después se dio cuenta de quien era.

.- Así que ya despertaste.-. Dijo el Uchiha.

.- I-i-i-Ita…chi…-. Dijo Raiko.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Bijuu: **

Son demonios con colas y un gran poder elemental

**_-_Chan:**

Comúnmente utilizado como diminutivo con los niños por cariño.

**-Kun: **

Se usa para jóvenes hombres

**-Dono: **

Sufijo que se utiliza con los dioses, tiene un rango superior al -Sama

**Jinchuuriki:**

Es la persona que tiene al Bijuu sellado dentro de sí.

**O hayou (Gozaimasu):** _Buenos días (Gozaimasu se utiliza para ser más formal)_

**Doumou Arigatou (Gozaimasu): **_Muchas Gracias (Gozaimasu se utiliza para ser más formal)_

**Wakatta: **_Entendido_

**Kunoichi: **

Mujer Ninja

**Kunai: **

Cuchillo con forma de flecha

**Raiton, Kunai no Rai: **_Estilo de rayo, Kunai Relámpago._

El usuario del elemento rayo realiza una recomposición espacial y elemental con su chakra, dándole forma de kunai. Después le ata un hilo de chakra al arma y lo maneja desde la distancia.

**Katon, Housenka no Jutsu: **_Estilo de fuego, Jutsu del Fuego del Fénix_

El usuario del elemento fuego dispara pequeñas y veloces bolas de fuego a su enemigo


	7. Capítulo 6: Encuentro con Akatsuki

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos: .-** Nichi Tsukino**.-.**

**Pensamientos: .-** _Nichi Tsukino_**.-.**

**Demonio: .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.** (Próximamente)

**N/A: **A leer, espero que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews.

**Editado:** Dos veces

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Encuentro con Akatsuki.**

Él estaba feliz, cosa rara. Ese día iba a comenzar a entrenar con una persona especializada en técnicas tipo rayo. El muchacho de dieciséis años con cabello negro estaba devorando su plato. La chica que lo acompañaba también comía su ramen y de vez en cuando miraba a su compañero, con una mirada preocupada, casi asustada.

.- Sasuke-kun, nunca te había visto comer así.-. Dijo la muchacha pelirrosa mirando como el Uchiha pedía un tercer bowl de Ramen.

.- Hmp.-. Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke. La muchacha siguió comiendo. Al terminar, el pelinegro pagó, se despidió de su amiga y se fue al bosque para empezar a entrenar con Raiko, pero no la encontró ahí.

.- Supongo que llegar tarde es de familia.-. Dijo el pelinegro sentándose apoyando su espalda contra un árbol.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Según el Sannin, ya habían terminado de aprender los jutsus, por lo tanto comenzarían a aprender a manejar mejor su naturaleza de chakra. Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al punto donde Jiraiya les había indicado que se reunirían, encontraron algo que los impactó. Al principio les pareció una pared de madera sin fin, como la de Konoha; al alejarse más se dieron cuenta de que era un estadium. Rodearon la inmensa construcción y por fin se toparon con la entrada. Ingresaron al mismo y vieron a todos sus amigos y sus profesores._

_.- Llegan tarde.-. Dijo Jiraiya con una mirada reprobatoria._

_.- Eto, es que estábamos almorzando.-. Se excuso Sakura mordiéndose levemente el labio._

_.- Ero-sennin, no los molestes, al menos llegaron, dattebayo.-. Lo regañó Naruto con una sonrisa. _

_.- ¡No me llames Ero-sennin!-. Le gritó Jiraiya a Naruto._

_.- Como sea, dattebayo.-. Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros._

_.- Bueno, volviendo al tema, comenzaremos a manejar la naturaleza de su chakra. Les haremos con un pequeño test para averiguar que elemento es cada uno de ustedes.-. Dijo Kakashi sacando varias hojas de lo que parecía ser papel común.- Bien, comencemos contigo, Sakura.-._

_La muchacha se acercó al Jounin y aceptó el papelito que le tendía. Durante los primeros segundos no pasó nada, pero después la hoja comenzó a congelarse, poco a poco. Los presentes quedaron muy sorprendidos por la revelación; Sakura tenía dos naturalezas de chakra, agua y viento, es decir, hielo. _

_.- Vaya, así que tienes Kekke Genkai.-. Dijo Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos._

_.- Genial, Sakura-chan.-. Dijo Naruto dándole un palmadita amistosa a su espalda._

_.- Bueno, tendrás que aprender tú sola a como manejar tu chakra tipo hielo.-. Dijo Jiraiya mirando a la pelirrosa.- Pero primero debes controlar cada uno de los dos elementos por separado para después unirlos y formar el hielo.-._

_.- Continuamos con… Hinata.-. Dijo Yamato ofreciéndole un papelito el cual ella aceptó. La hoja se cortó en dos, dejando al descubierto que la chica tenía chakra tipo viento. Siguieron con Neji, quien también era tipo viento, y por último Tenten. La hoja de la chica su arrugó y luego se hizo pedazos. Los chicos se acercaron para ver más de cerca los pedazos en el suelo que se habían convertido en un fino polvo, como arena. Se dieron cuenta de que la arena estaba hecha de metal._

_.- Vaya, vaya, al parecer hemos descubierto dos Kekke Genkai.-. Dijo Yamato con los ojos desorbitados.- Toda una sorpresa.-._

_.- Bien, comencemos.-. Dijo el Sannin con seriedad.- Naruto, tú enseñarás a Sakura, Hinata y Neji a controlar su elemento; Yamato, tú enseñarás a Tenten a dominar la tierra; Kakashi tú enseñarás a Sasuke a controlar mejor el rayo.-._

_.- Jiraiya-sama, si entreno a Sasuke, ¿quién se encargará de descifrar el libro?-. Dijo el Hatake._

_.- No lo sé, hay que pensar también en eso.-. Preguntó el peliblanco. Estaba comenzando a darle migraña.- Pero, ¿quién mejor que tú para entrenar a Sasuke?-._

_.- Yo no puedo, porque si no nadie se encargará del asunto del pergamino.-. Dijo Kakashi._

_.- Y entonces, ¿quién lo entrenará?-. Dijo el ANBU. Kakashi suspiró, al parecer tendría que entrenar al Uchiha y dejar de lado el pergamino._

_.- Yo lo haré.-. Dijo una mujer de pelo plateado que acababa de llegar._

_.- Raiko-san.-. Dijo Naruto sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la Hatake._

_.- ¿Conoces a esa mujer?-. Le preguntó Yamato._

_.- Si, la conocimos en "Ichiraku Ramen", ella es la hermana de Kakashi-sensei.-. Aclaró Hinata._

_.- ¿Nani?-. Se sorprendió Sakura.- ¿Kakashi-sensei tiene una hermana?-._

_.- Si, así es.-. Respondió Yamato._

_.- ¿Yamato-taichou, tú también la conocías?-. Preguntó Naruto algo confundido._

.- _La conocí cuando todavía estábamos en la Academia.-. Dijo el ANBU._

_.- ¿Pero como es que nunca la habíamos visto?-. Preguntó Neji perspicazmente._

_.- Es una larga historia, será mejor que se sienten.-. Dijo Kakashi y comenzó a relatar la historia con la ayuda de su hermana. A medida de que Raiko y Kakashi relataban la historia, se fue haciendo cada vez más tarde y al terminar ya era la noche. Sasuke acordó verse con Raiko al día siguiente en el bosque para comenzar a entrenar; Neji, Hinata y Sakura, con Naruto en el Campo de Entrenamiento No. 4; Tenten, con Yamato en el pico de la Montaña Hokage. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras que Sasuke caminaba hacia la casa Hyuuga con sus compañeros se puso a pensar._

_.- Si Raiko-san tiene 24 años, debe haber conocido a mi hermano, ¿qué pasaría si se volvieran a encontrar?-. Se preguntó a si mismo Sasuke._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

.- Ya debería haber llegado.-. Dijo molesto Sasuke.- Si no se apura no podremos entrenar, o por la lluvia o por la noche.-.

Siguió esperando por hora y media, hasta que el chico se fastidió y decidió caminar un poco para que no se le entumecieran las piernas. Mientras caminaba por el bosque se percató de la presencia de alguien más, se puso en guardia y lanzó cuatro shurikens al lugar donde se encontraba esa persona. Un hombre con piel azul y una espada gigantesca en la espalda salió del escondite.

.- Vaya, no esperaba menos del hermano menor de Itachi-san.-. Dijo el hombre. Sasuke corrió hacia el para atacarlo, pero el hombre le dijo.- No quiero pelear contigo, es más, ni siquiera mereces que pelee contigo, eres demasiado débil.-.

.- Y entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí, piel de sardina?-. Le preguntó el Uchiha sin rodeos.

.- Que te importa.-. Dijo el Hoshigaki claramente enfadado por el mote que le había puesto.- Aunque pensándolo bien, podrías serme de utilidad. Te ofrezco algo, usualmente no haría esto, pero dado a que eres el hermano de Itachi-san, haré una excepción; hagamos un trato, tú me ayudas a encontrar a cierta persona y yo te dejo vivir, ¿qué dices?-.

.- Depende, ¿de quién se trata?-. Dijo Sasuke relajando un poco sus tensados músculos.

.- Una mujer de pelo plateado y alta, ¿la has visto?-. Le preguntó el Akatsuki. Sasuke sabía de quien se trataba y aunque no sentía nada por Raiko y tampoco sabía donde se encontraba, jamás se lo diría a Kisame, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

.- No sé de quien me hablas.-. Mintió el muchacho, pero el Hoshigaki lo detectó en su mirada.

.- No mientas, la conoces, ¿o me equivoco?-. Le dijo Kisame con un tono amenazador.

.- ¿Y que si así es?-. Dijo Sasuke arriesgándose.

.- He de decirte que si Itachi-san la encuentra estará muerta.-. Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa macabra.

.- Maldito.-. Dijo el Uchiha enojado.- KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU.-.

.- SUITON, YUUDACHI NO JUTSU.-. Gritó Kisame. El Akatsuki contraatacó la gran bola de fuego con un potente chorro de agua, logrando que la técnica del usuario Sharingan fuera inútil.

Sasuke se acercó al Hoshigaki con una velocidad de vértigo y le propinó una buena patada. Kisame la detuvo con un brazo y con el otro sacó a su espada Samehada. Sasuke fue herido por la espada y Kisame sonrió triunfante por su victoria contra el menor de los Uchiha… o eso pensó. "Sasuke" se esfumó con una voluta de humo.

.- ¿Kage Bunshin?-. Dijo el Akatsuki y luego dio un grito de ira, pues el Uchiha se había burlado de él.

.- Jeje, qué estupido.-. Se rió Sasuke bien lejos del lugar donde Kisame y su coln peleaban, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión al recordar a quién buscaba.

La mente del muchacho trabajaba a toda máquina, ahora entendía perfectamente porque su maestra no había llegado. Al parecer, Itachi la había encontrado, pero Raiko no era alguien que se dejara vencer fácilmente, quizás ahora mismo estuvieran peleando, sin embargo tenía que ir a ayudarla. Si Itachi llegaba a usar el Mangekyou Sharingan… no, no quería pensar en eso, de modo que apresuró el paso para no llegar demasiado tarde. Comenzó a llover, pero eso no impidió que el chico siguiera saltando de árbol en árbol, buscando desesperadamente a Raiko. Llegó a un claro de bosque y encontró una casucha. Esperó encontrar a la Hatake dentro de la casa esperando a que escampara, o algo parecido, mas no fue así. En lugar de eso encontró a Raiko sujetada por las muñecas por Itachi y retrocediendo por la cercanía del mismo. La espalda de la chica chocó contra un árbol, impidiéndole alejarse más del Uchiha mayor. Lo que vio a continuación no le gustó para nada a Sasuke, su hermano acercó su cara a la de la mujer y la besó apasionadamente. Raiko no se oponía, simplemente disfrutaba cada minuto de ese beso.

.- ¡Itachi!-. Pensó el Uchiha viendo lo que hacía su hermano. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para retarlo, pero luego pensó con más detenimiento las cosas.- No, me tengo que hacer más fuerte. Si lo enfrento ahorita lo único que conseguiré es que barra el suelo conmigo. No, esperaré un poco más.-.

Y se fue, no se topó con nadie por el camino a Konoha. Al llegar a la aldea fue directo a la casa Hyuuga, entró a su habitación y se puso a meditar sobre lo que había visto. Él sabía que los dos debían conocerse, pero jamás pensó que llegarían a esos extremos, ¿qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos para que se besaran de esa forma?

.- Sabía que esos dos se conocían.-. Dijo el Uchiha.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Kekke Genkai: **_Línea Sucesoria_

Habildad única que poseen ciertos clanes.

**Ichiraku ramen: **

Puesto de Ramen a donde Naruto siempre va.

**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu: **_Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego_

El usuario de elemento fuego crea una esfera gigante de fuego.

**Suiton, Yuudachi no Jutsu: **_Estilo de Agua, Jutsu del Gran Aguacero_

El usuario de elemento agua expulsa un gran y potente chorro de agua

**Kage Bunshin: **_Clon de Sombras_

**Mangekyou Sharingan: **_Sharingan Caleidoscopio_

Forma muy avanzada del Sharingan, superior al Sharingan de las tres aspas.


	8. Capítulo 7: Diferente

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio: **.- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Parejitas, parejitas... Lean.

**Editado:** Dos veces.

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Diferente.**

El despertador sonó. La mujer se desperezó y se vistió para se vistió para desayunar junto a su hermano. Al entrar a la cocina, la recibió con su habitual sonrisa.

.- O hayou, Raiko.-. Dijo su hermano con cariño.

.- O hayou gozaimasu, Aniki.-. Le contestó Raiko con una sonrisa. La Hatake se sentó en la mesa.

.- ¿Te sucede algo?-. Le preguntó Kakashi algo preocupado colocándole la comida en el plato.- Últimamente estas muy despistada.-.

.- ¿Eh?... No, no me pasa nada.-. Dijo la mujer recordando lo que le había sucedido hace unos días.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando Raiko despertó, se dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado cuidando mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Buscó al que la rescató por la casa, pero no lo encontró. Miró por la ventana, allí vio a un hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Supuso que era el que la había cuidado, así salió para agradecerle por sus acciones. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero después se dio cuenta de quien era. _

_.- Así que ya te despertaste, Raiko.-. Dijo el hombre parándose del suelo._

_.- I-i-i-Ita…chi…-. Dijo Raiko con los ojos desorbitados._

_.- Veo que todavía me recuerdas.-. Le dijo Itachi volteándose para mirarla._

_.- Cómo olvidarte.-. Dijo la mujer. Después, le tendió la capa negra el Uchiha.- Supongo que esto es tuyo.-. _

_Raiko le entregó la túnica de Akatsuki, pero el hombre no se la volvió a poner. _

_.- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó la Hatake con lágrimas en los ojos._

_.- ¿Por qué, qué?-. Dijo el Uchiha monótonamente._

_.- ¿Por qué mataste a tu familia y te uniste a Akatsuki?-. Preguntó Raiko controlando su voz._

_.- Eso no te incumbe.-. Le contestó Itachi insensiblemente._

_.- ¡RESPÓNDEME!-. Le gritó la mujer sin poder contenerse._

_.- ¿Por qué te diría mis razones?-. Preguntó el Uchiha._

_.- Quizás yo para ti no lo sea, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo.-. Dijo Raiko. Itachi se sorprendió.- Aunque seas un Akatsuki, hayas matado a toda tu familia, quieras matar a tu hermano menor y me hayas querido matar a mí, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Mis sentimientos hacía ti no han cambiado Itachi, siguen siendo los mismos que cuando tenía diez años.-._

_.- Me conmueves.-. Le dijo el pelinegro burlándose y dándole la espalda a Raiko, como si no le importara, pero en realidad él sentía lo mismo. _

_.- Itachi, ¿en qué te has convertido?-. Le preguntó Raiko soltando más lágrimas y un sollozo. Itachi no pudo aguantar más, algo lo impulso a voltearse y mirar directamente a los ojos penetrantes de la mujer. _

_.- Raiko, por favor, no llores.-. Le pidió el Uchiha con un tono de voz entristecido. Pareciera como si le estuviera rogando._

_.- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar si mi mejor amigo se ha convertido en un monstruo?-. Dijo la peliblanca derramando lágrimas, aunque se le pasó cuando Itachi la abrazó. Raiko lo empujó y se trató de ir, pero el pelinegro la detuvo agarrándole la mano._

_.- Raiko, por favor, espera.-. Dijo el Akatsuki. Le sobrevino un impulso y comenzó a decir.- Sabes que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero esta vez haré un esfuerzo.-. Dijo el Uchiha. El corazón le latía muy rápido, tenía cara ligeramente ruborizada, y es que aquella mujer era la única que le hacía sentir todas esas emociones. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que decírselo; era ahora o nunca.- Raiko, te quiero como a nadie en el mundo, siempre estarás en mi corazón, te amo.-._

_.- I-i-Itachi.-. Dijo la mujer sorprendida por la revelación. El Uchiha la agarró por las muñecas y fue acercando su cara a la de ella. Raiko retrocedió por la cercanía, pero al cabo de tres pasos su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Parecía como si el usuario Sharingan lo hubiera planeado todo desde un principio.- Yo…-._

_No pudo decir nada. Itachi fue más rápido y la besó. Para Raiko fue toda una sorpresa, aunque disfrutó cada segundo de este. El Uchiha no dudó y comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de su compañera, la cual hizo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos, tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire. Decidieron que era mejor irse, para no levantar sospechas._

_.- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-. Le preguntó Raiko con una sonrisa._

_.- Más pronto de lo que tú crees.-. Dijo Itachi, dándole un fugaz beso de despedida y yéndose._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

.- Imotou, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Le preguntó Kakashi con preocupación.

.- ¿Qué?, ah, sí, estaba soñando despierta.-. Le contestó Raiko sacudiendo la cabeza.

.- Mmm, ¿segura?-. Volvió a preguntar su hermano poniéndole una mano sobre la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

.- Si, estoy bien.-. Le contestó la mujer ya fastidiada de tanta preocupación. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a hablar sobre el entrenamiento de Sasuke.

.- Ayer a Sasuke no se le veía muy feliz, ¿qué pasó?-. Dijo Kakashi con curiosidad. La peliplateada se puso algo nerviosa por la pregunta; no sabía si decirle la verdad a su hermano o no. Al final, optó por la verdad… bueno, al menos un parte de ella.

.- Digamos que no llegue a tiempo.-. Le respondió Raiko lentamente.

.- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó el Jounin. De nuevo decidió no darle la verdad completa.

.- Eto, porque… me encontré con un viejo amigo.-. Le dijo la peliblanca rogando porque no le preguntara con quién.

.- ¿Con quién?-. Preguntó receloso Kakashi. ¡Bingo!, había dado en el blanco. Ahora si que la había dejado sin palabras, no tenía ni idea de que responder. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina, buscando desesperadamente una salida.

.- Con… Gai.-. Mintió Raiko rápidamente.- Me sorprendí cuando vi lo mucho que había cambiado, hablamos de los viejos tiempos, por cierto, ¿siguen haciendo sus ridículos retos?-.

.- Por desgracia.-. Dijo el Hatake con amargura.- ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

.- Simplemente, me divertía mucho viendo cuando realizaban los retos que se ponían.-. Dijo la chica con cara divertida y una sonrisa.

.- A ti te divierte, a mi me tortura.-. Dijo Kakashi con cierto fastidio.- Y cambiando de tema, ¿vas a entrenar a Sasuke la próxima semana?-.

.- Si, ¿por qué?-. Le preguntó su hermana sin entender a que venía al caso aquella pregunta.

.- Porque es el Aniversario de Konoha, va a haber una gran fiesta y, según los rumores, se va a extender por tres días.-. Le respondió el Jounin.

.- Por Kami-sama, se me había olvidado.-. Recordó Raiko golpeándose levemente la cabeza con su palma.- Tendré que cancelar el entrenamiento.-.

.- No creo que tengas que hacerlo, déjaselo a Sasuke.-. Le dijo Kakashi mientras que su hermana se despedía de él.

.- De acuerdo, ittekimasu, aniki.-. Se despidió la mujer cerrando la puerta.

.- Itterasshai.-. Le contestó el Jounin.

La Hatake se fue al bosque y ahí encontró a Sasuke, le saludó y comenzaron a entrenar.

.- Bien, hoy aprenderás una nueva técnica, pero para eso necesito que aprendas a atar un hilo de chakra a un kunai.-. Dijo Raiko.- Comenzaremos con un ejercicio para que adopte la forma de hilo.-. La mujer le tendió un rollo de alambre suave.- Tendrás que hacer que tu energía envuelva al alambre, cuando ya aprendas a hacerlo con facilidad podrás comenzar formando hilos de chakra.-.

.- ¿Y cómo hago para que esos hilos de chakra sean más largos?-. Preguntó Sasuke rápidamente.

.- Eso sólo depende de la cantidad que tengas dentro de ti y de la práctica con el alambre.-. Le aclaró la Hatake.- Bien, comienza.-.

Sasuke comenzó a moldear su chakra alrededor del alambre, la primera vez no pudo envolverlo por completo, pero después de unos cuantos intentos lo consiguió.

.- Bien hecho, Sasuke.-. Le felicitó Raiko.- Sigue practicando.-.

.- Hmp.-. Le dijo el Uchiha. Después de unos minutos, decidió darle una advertencia a la chica sobre lo que había visto en el bosque.- Raiko, quiero advertirte que mi hermano no es un sujeto que tenga sentimiento de amor hacia otra persona, no sé que tipo de relación tengan o hayan tenido ustedes, pero será mejor que te alejes de él si no quieres salir lastimada.-.

.- ¿C-c-cómo tú sabes eso?-. Se sorprendió la mujer. Se había puesto pálida, parecía como si se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro.

.- Los vi por accidente.-. Le contestó el muchacho.

.- Sasuke, por favor no se lo vayas a decir a nadie.-. Le suplicó Raiko si su hermano se enteraba… no quería saber lo que le haría a Itachi.

.- Descuida, no se lo contaré a nadie.-. La tranquilizó Sasuke.- Pero te advierto que si me lo encuentro por ahí…-.

.- Muchísimas gracias.-. Le agradeció la Hatake. De pronto se acordó del festival de Konoha.- Esto, la semana que viene es el aniversario, ¿tu vas…?-.

.- Para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro de si ir o no.-. Dijo Sasuke anticipándose a su pregunta.

.- Bueno, no vas a tener entrenamiento conmigo esa semana, porque yo si iré al festival.-. Dijo la Hatake.

.- Hmp, como quieras, no voy a tener ganas de entrenar ese día.-. Le dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, hasta luego.-. Se despidió Raiko mientras se iba yendo.

.- Adiós.-. Le contestó Sasuke. Y se fue cada uno por su lado.

Por el camino Sasuke iba pensando en la gran fiesta del día siguiente y en Sakura… ¿Sakura? Definitivamente Konoha lo estaba afectando. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando, no era tonto, le empezaba a gustar la pelirrosa, pero ¿por qué ahora?, después de haber estado juntos todos esos años. Quizás era porque lo trataba diferente que las otras chicas. Cuando él regresó, lo primero que le dijo Ino cuando lo vio fue lo mucho que había cambiado y se le guindó al brazo como siempre lo hacía, en cambio Sakura lo trataba como un amigo, no como alguien de quien estuviera enamorada. Sí, era eso, Sakura lo trataba de forma distinta, ella había cambiado su forma de ser, ella ahora era diferente, por eso le gustaba, porque era diferente a las otras chicas.

.- _Diferente, ¿eh?_-. Pensó Sasuke.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Kami: **_Dios_

**Ittekimasu: **_Me voy_

**Itterasshai: **_Que te vaya bien/Regresa pronto_


	9. Capítulo 8: La Enfermedad

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio: **.- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Continúo con el arreglo de los capítulos. Sólo antes de que se asusten, lo de la enfermedad y la bacteria es inventado por mi, no existe tal cosa (Que yo sepa). Disfruten la lectura.

**Editado:** Dos veces.

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**La Enfermedad.**

El muchacho sentía cierto alivio porque sabía que su amo no lo estaba siguiendo, se había creído el cuento de que iba a la Aldea del Metal para comprar herramientas para el tratado de cadáveres. Lo cierto es que iba a Konoha a visitar a una vieja "amiga". Según sus cálculos, llegaría la próxima noche. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a su "compañera" para que lo ayudase a entrar a la aldea. La carta decía así:

* * *

_Querida Shizune:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Yo estoy de maravilla, sin contar el calor que hace. Orochimaru se tragó el cuento de que iba a la Aldea del Metal, pero podría estar siguiéndome, por lo tanto iré a la villa para conservar las apariencias y después me dirigiré a la Hoja._

_Llegaré a Konoha a las doce de la noche, espérame en el "Pasadizo Secreto Nº 4" de la Montaña Hokage._

_Con cariño,_

_Kabuto_

* * *

Terminó de escribir y codificar la carta. Apenas llegó a la Aldea del Metal, pidió prestado un halcón mensajero y la envió. Luego comió y partió hacia Konoha. Por el camino veía a más personas de lo normal, se preguntó que estaría pasando, pero decidió esperar un poco más para saber cómo irían las cosas. A medida que se acercaba más a la villa, veía a más personas, entre ellas, vio a un muchacho de un metro noventa de alto que tenía una máscara de ANBU, le parecía extrañamente conocido, pero no podía recordarlo, estaba tan absorto intentando acordarse de que chocó contra una señora mayor, le pidió disculpas y decidió no pensar más en ello.

Mientras más se acercaba a Konoha, la noche se hallaba más cerca, de modo que apresuró el paso para no llegar tarde. Las doce, ya se encontraba en uno de los callejones del pasadizo, saludando a su amiga.

.- Tan puntual como siempre.-. Le dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros.

.- Buenas noches, Shizune.-. Dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.- ¿Te siguieron?, ¿tuviste problemas?-.

.- Para nada.-. Dijo Shizune negando con la cabeza.

.- Me alegro, desde hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos.-. Comentó el peliblanco.

.- Si, tienes razón.-. Dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa y abrazándolo.

.- Pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer, pero veo que estabas ansiosa por verme otra vez.-. Dijo Kabuto sonriendo y correspondiendo aquella muestra de afecto.

.- No te alegres, igual no vas a estar mucho tiempo conmigo.-. Dijo Shizune cambiando levemente su tono de voz.

.- Sí, ya lo sé.-. Dijo el muchacho con amargura. Decidió cambiar el tema para aligerar aquella tensión.- A propósito, ¿por qué vienen tantas personas a Konoha?-.

.- Por el aniversario de la aldea, todos los del País del Fuego vienen a celebrar este día.-. Explicó la mujer.

.- Ya veo.-. Dijo Kabuto. De repente, agarró a Shizune de la mano y la arrastró hacia otro callejón.

.- ¿Qué haces?-. Le preguntó Shizune sin entender.

.- Shhhhh, alguien se acerca.-. Dijo el chico. En efecto, se oían pasos ligeros, estos se acercaban poco a poco a los escondidos. Los dos se pusieron en guardia, uno al lado del otro, preparados para atacar. Cuando el individuo que se aproximaba estaba cerca, Shizune reconoció el chakra de aquella persona.

.- Escóndete y no salgas hasta que yo te diga, no preguntes.-. Le ordenó la mujer. El muchacho obedeció y no se dejó ver por aquella persona durante la conversación que mantenía con su compañera.

.- ¿Vas a atacar a tu amiga?-. Le preguntó una ANBU viendo el kunai que Shizune tenía en la mano.

.- Rin, no me asustes así.-. Dijo Shizune llevándose una mano al pecho y guardando el arma.

.- Lo lamento.-. Se disculpó Rin sonriendo detrás de aquella máscara.

.- ¿Tsunade-sama no te pidió que vigilaras la Casa Hyuuga?-. Preguntó la castaña perspicaz.

.- Si, pero me llamó y me dijo que diera un rodeo por los alrededores por si acaso.-. Contestó el ANBU rápidamente.

.- Oh, ya veo.-. Dijo Shizune poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Esperaba a que se fuera pronto; no quería que descubrieran al Yakushi.- ¿Y encontraste algo?-.

.- No, todo está normal.-. Dijo Rin.

.- Me alegro.-. Dijo la castaña y Rin la miró con suspicacia.- Yo sólo lo digo porque si fuera lo contrario tendríamos más trabajo y no podríamos disfrutar del festival, ¿verdad?-.

.- Bueno, si, tienes razón.-. Dijo la ANBU aún sospechando levemente de la mujer.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-.

.- De guardia.-. Mintió Shizune con un fingido tono de fastidio.

.- Bueno, entonces no te entretengo, hasta luego.-. Se despidió Rin. ¿En qué estaba pensado?, estaba hablando con Shizune, ella nunca haría algo que perjudicara a la aldea

.- Nos vemos.-. Dijo la castaña. Esperó unos minutos a que su amiga se fuera y le indicó a Kabuto que saliera de su escondite.

.- ¿Quién era ella?-. Preguntó el peliplateado mirando por donde se había ido Rin.

.- Se llama Rin, era una compañera de equipo de Kakashi.-. Explicó Shizune.

.- Creía que todas las personas más queridas por Kakashi habían muerto.-. Dijo el Yakushi confundido.

.- Te equivocas, están sus alumnos y otras dos personas.-. Dijo la mujer contradiciéndolo.

.- Y esas dos personas son…-. La invitó a continuar el chico.

.- Su hermana, que recientemente acaba de aparecer, Raiko, y su mejor amiga o novia, Rin.-. Dijo Shizune rápidamente.

.- ¿Qué pasó con Raiko y Rin?-. Preguntó el peliblanco. Tenía ganas de saber de donde aparecieron esas dos

.- La historia de Raiko no la conozco.-. Dijo la mujer.- Pero la de Rin sí me la sé. Si la quieres oír será mejor que te sientes, es muy larga.-.

.- De acuerdo.-. Aceptó Kabuto sentándose en el suelo.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Estaban regresando de aquella misión tan peligrosa, la cual había sido terminada con éxito, pero sus caras reflejaban todo lo contrario. Habían perdido un camarada en la misión… no, un amigo. Una chica de cabello cobrizo lloraba silenciosamente. Se notaba que quería mucho a Obito, el muchacho que había muerto en al misión. Pero la cara del chico que la acompañaba era la que mostraba la mayor tristeza, no lloraba, pero tenía los puños de las manos fuertemente cerrados y todo su cuerpo temblaba._

_.- Kakashi, Rin, por favor, cálmense.-. Dijo un hombre de veinticuatro años intentando arreglar un poco las cosas.- Las muertes en las misiones son normales.-._

_.- ¿Normal?, ¿a ti qué te parece normal?, Minato-sensei-. Preguntó Kakashi sin mirarlo._

_.- No entiendo tu pregunta.-. Dijo Minato con tranquilidad._

_.- Estoy diciendo que esto no es normal.-. Dijo el peliblanco alzando la voz con cada palabra que decía.- ¡Arrancarle la vida a alguien porque sí no es normal!-._

_.- Kakashi-kun, cálmate.-. Le pidió Rin con voz suplicante._

_.- ¡No me pidas que me calme!-. Gritó Kakashi perdiendo los estribos.- ¿Es que acaso no te duele que Obito haya muerto, no lo quieres vengar, no te dan ganas de matar a las personas que asesinaron a nuestro amigo?-._

_.- Si quiero, pero no debo, porque eso no es lo que habría querido Obito.-. Dijo Rin tranquilizando a su compañero de equipo con un abrazo.- La vida sigue, no podemos parar el tiempo sólo porque nuestro compañero haya muerto.-._

_.- Rin…-. Dijo el Hatake con unas silenciosas lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas._

_.- Hazle caso, ella tiene toda la razón.-. Dijo el Namikaze mirando la escena.- Nosotros sólo somos una pequeña parte de este gran mundo, si uno de nosotros desaparece, el tiempo no puede parar, porque somos insignificantes ante las cosas más importantes que nosotros.-._

_Kakashi se tranquilizó y continuaron su viaje de regreso a Konoha. Hacia la mitad del camino, la visión de la chica se empezó a nublar, pero siguió, no quería preocupar a sus compañeros de equipo. Varios minutos después, perdió el equilibrio en una de las ramas de un árbol y cayó._

_.- R…i…n…-. Fue lo que oyó la chica antes de desmayarse. Después de una hora aproximadamente la chica sintió algo frío y húmedo en la frente. Abrió los párpados, que le resultaron tan pesados como el plomo._

_.- Ya despertaste.-. Dijo Minato colocándole leña al fuego._

_.- Minato-sensei.-. Dijo Rin incorporándose y observando sus alrededores; estaban en la playa._

_.- Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, esa herida está grave.-. Dijo el Sensei señalándole su propio costado._

_.- Oh, así que ya lo descubriste.-. Dijo la chica algo avergonzada._

_.- Así es, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-. Preguntó Minato preocupado._

_.- No quería preocuparlos, además ya estábamos cerca de la aldea.-. Se excusó Rin._

_.- Si, en eso tienes razón.-. Dijo el rubio y suavizó el tono.- Pero por culpa de tu descuido, hiciste que Kakashi y yo nos preocupásemos más aun.-. _

_.- Lo siento.-. Se disculpó la chica bajando la cabeza.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kakashi-kun?-._

_.- Sentado, por allá.-. Dijo Minato señalándole una piedra gigantesca, medio oculta entre algunos matorrales y árboles.- Después de que hables con él, comprobaré el estado de tu herida.-._

_La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la roca en donde estaba sentado su amigo. El Hatake sintió la presencia de la muchacha._

_.- Ya te levantaste.-. Dijo Kakashi todavía sentado y dándole la espalda._

_.- Si.-. Dijo Rin. Se acercó un poco a su amigo.- ¿Me puedo sentar?-._

_.- Supongo que sí.-. Le respondió el peliblanco encogiendo sus hombros._

_.- Siento mucho haberlos retrasado a los dos.-. Dijo la chica mirando sus sandalias ninjas._

_.- ¿Retrasarnos?, ¿sentirlo?, ¿eso es todo lo que dices?-. Preguntó Kakashi monótonamente._

_.- …-. Rin no dijo nada._

_.- Nos tenías preocupados.-. Dijo el Hatake abrazándola.- A mí me importas tú, no el tiempo de la misión.-._

_.- No te preocupes por mí, yo lo que causo son sólo problemas.-. Dijo la chica tratando de ignorar el repentino contacto del muchacho._

_.- ¡Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas!-. Gritó Kakashi ya perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, yo te amo.-._

_El Hatake la besó, la chica se sorprendió y su sensei se rió._

_.- Ya era hora.-. Dijo Minato con una sonrisa._

_Después de eso, los chicos volvieron donde se encontraba el Namikaze, el cual le revisó la herida a Rin y le dijo que todo estaba en orden. _

_A la mañana siguiente, el grupo volvió a emprender el viaje de vuelta a Konoha. Al llegar a la aldea, el rubio recibió la noticia de que iba a ser padre. Minato se puso muy feliz, pero no era momento para eso, su alumna tenía una herida y necesitaba ser tratada por un médico. Ordenó que la revisaran y que le informaran sobre la misma. El reporte le llegó a su oficina dos días después por parte del jefe del Escuadrón de Ninjas Médicos, el cual decía lo siguiente:_

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

_Reporte médico de la paciente Naoru Rin: _

_Nombre: Naoru Rin._

_Edad: 13._

_Síntomas: Ninguno._

_Enfermedad: Sin identificación._

_La paciente sólo sufrió un herida tipo C, la cual se regenera a una velocidad normal, sin embargo, el arma con que fue herida estaba infectada con un virus desconocido. Dicho virus consiste en que la persona que tiene contacto constante con el portador del mismo, muere. El virus en cuestión no afecta en absoluto al portador, al parecer, la misma enfermedad hace inmune al infectado, por lo tanto no tiene efectos sobre el mismo. _

_Recomendamos que la paciente sea alejada de la sociedad hasta encontrar la cura contra este virus._

_Atentamente,_

_Kaoru Hiwatari,_

_Jefe del Escuadrón de Ninjas Médicos._

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

_Minato miró por la ventana y observó a Rin y Kakashi cogidos de la mano, se les veía muy felices. Sintió una punzada de dolor por tener que separar a aquellos dos._

_.- Douzo.-. Dijo el rubio cuando alguien tocó la puerta._

_.- ¿Me llamaste, Minato-sensei?-. Preguntó Rin tímidamente._

_.- Si así es.-. Dijo Minato con un semblante muy serio_

_.- ¿Pasó algo?-. Preguntó la chica viendo la mirada de su sensei._

_.- Será mejor que tomes asiento.-. Dijo el Hokage. Le explicó todo lo de su enfermedad y de los planes que tenían para ella._

_.- Entonces, me llevarán a la Aldea de la Niebla para curarme mientras que ustedes simulan mi muerte, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Rin con tristeza._

_.- Así es, volverás cuando la enfermedad te sea curada.-. Le dijo Minato.- Claro, sólo si lo aceptas.-._

_.- No hay de otra.-. Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros._

_.- Bien.-. Dijo el Hokage.- Puedes retirarte.-._

_Después de varios días, Rin fingió estar gravemente enferma, de modo que la llevaron al hospital. Kakashi la visitó, pero no dejaron que se le acercara por precaución. A la noche, el Escuadrón de Ninjas Médicos se escoltó a Rin hasta llegar a la Aldea de la Niebla, en donde Tsunade la estaba esperando para curarla. El Escuadrón Médico se encargó de crear el cuerpo falso de Rin, que simulaba su muerte a causa de la enfermedad. Kakashi después de saber que su novia había muerto, dejó de sentir felicidad alguna._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

* * *

.- Ya veo.-. Dijo Kabuto pensativo.- Con que eso fue lo que pasó.-.

.- Así es.-. Dijo Shizune asintiendo con la cabeza.

.- Pero, ¿por qué no le dijeron a nadie sobre la enfermedad?-. Preguntó el peliblanco sin ver la lógica de las acciones pasadas.

.- Porque las demás naciones podrían utilizar ese virus para generar una guerra.-. Dijo la castaña.

.- Supongo que tiene sentido.-. Dijo Kabuto encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Sí, fue un plan muy inteligente el de separar a Rin por parte de Yondaime.-. Dijo Shizune.

.- ¿Descubrieron cuál era la causa del virus?-. Preguntó el Yakushi con interés.

.- Si, era uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.-. Dijo la castaña reflexiva.- Pero no se sabe su nombre ni su apariencia.-.

.- Tengo información de la organización.-. Dijo el peliblanco.- Si me dices de dónde es ese miembro, quizás te pueda decir el nombre.-.

.- De la Aldea de la Hierba.-. Dijo Shizune algo esperanzada. Kabuto se quedo pensativo.- ¿Pasa algo?-.

.- No, es sólo que creo que ya sé cuál es el virus.-. Dijo Kabuto mirándola.- La enfermedad se llama Friantetitis, la causa una bacteria llamada Friantes y todo el que tiene contacto con el portador de esta bacteria, muere. El microorganismo en cuestión, produce una sustancia parecida a las vacunas que libera en el interior del cuerpo del infectado, la sustancia hace inmune al portador de dicha bacteria para que dicho microorganismo pueda reproducirse dentro del cuerpo de la persona infectada, ya que no puede reproducirse fuera del torrente sanguíneo. La bacteria nace cada diez años en la Venus Atrapamoscas y la única persona capaz de producir a su antojo estas bacterias gracias a su Kekke Genkai es Zetsu, el miembro de Akatsuki de la Venus Atrapamoscas.-.

.- Zetsu… ¡ahora me acuerdo!, el hombre de la cara blanca y negra.-. Dijo la mujer dándose un leve golpe con su palma en su frente.

.- Así es, pero lo mejor será que hablemos de eso en otro momento, alguien podría vernos.-. Dijo el peliblanco mirando hacia los lados y parándose del suelo.

.- Tienes razón.-. Dijo Shizune también levantándose.

Los dos se fueron del pasadizo en dirección a la casa de Shizune. Andaban muy tranquilos hablando de lo que les había pasado hace tres años, pero por culpa de eso no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía.

.- _Que fastidio, ahora tendré que vigilarlos_.-. Pensó Yamato con tono de hastío.


	10. Capítulo 9: El 1005º Aniversario Konoha

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio: **.- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** La edición de este capítulo tardó por ser el más largo y el que más errores tenía, pero al final quedó bien. Para aquellas personas que leen mi Fanfic desde hace tiempo, en la parte de **"Con Kabuto y Shizune"** y en la parte de **"Con Tsunade y Jiraiya"** pasó algo importante. Si alguna persona tiene pereza de leer de nuevo esas dos partes, pondré un resumen en el próximo capítulo que "estrene". Bueno, no tengo más nada que decirles, simplemente... a leer.

**Editado:** Una vez

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**El Milésimo Quinto Aniversario de Konoha (1005º)**

Por fin los tan ansiados días habían llegado. Todos los aldeanos se preparaban para el Aniversario de Konoha con música, juegos, comidas típicas y bailes. Las personas iban a disfrutar de esos tres días de pura diversión, sobre todo los aprendices de la academia, los cuales se gradúan el último día de la celebración. Los dos primeros días, que fueron la preparación para el aniversario, se llevaron a cabo los exámenes de los futuros ninjas y el ensayo de una obra especial sobre la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja y la derrota del Kyuubi. Estos días fueron disfrutados al máximo por toda Konoha, pero aún faltaba lo mejor, el último y tercer día. Al ser las nueve de la mañana, comenzó oficialmente el festival. Todo el mundo compraba y vendía comida, la gente escuchaba música, las parejas se anotaban para el concurso de baile y los niños participaban en los juegos, iban al parque de diversiones y degustaban los dulces que se habían comprado.

Ese día, varias parejas se reunieron para pasarla bien, disfrutar del ambiente que se había asentado en la aldea.

* * *

**Con Kabuto y Shizune:**

.- O hayou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama.-. Dijo Shizune al llegar al despacho de la Hokage, pero su maestra estaba babeando sobre el escritorio, sumida en el más profundo sueño.- ¿Tsunade-sama?-. Dijo la muchacha zarandeándola.

.- ¡OROCHIMARU, TE ATRAPARÉ, NO HUYAS, COBARDE DE PACOTILLA!-. Gritó Tsunade a los cuatro vientos. Shizune se había caído por el susto.- ¿Qué haces en el suelo, Shizune?, no seas tan perezosa y por favor tráeme las solicitudes de misiones lo más rápido posible.-.

.- Enseguida, por cierto, ¿va a ir al festival?-. Preguntó la castaña levantándose del suelo.

.- No estoy muy segura, a lo mejor me doy una vuelta por ahí.-. Dijo Tsunade vagamente.- Anda tráeme esos pedidos-.

.- Hai, Tsunade-sama.-. Dijo Shizune, pero en ese momento un ninja entró en el despacho con un pequeño pergamino en la mano.

.- Acaba de llegar, para Shizune-sama.-. Dijo el hombre mirando a la aludida.

.- Arigatou gozaimasu.-. Le agradeció la mujer. Abrió el pergamino y leyó.

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

_Es Kabuto:_

_Creo que ya nos descubrieron, te escribo porque al parecer nos están espiando, acaba de llegar una nota diciendo que nos tienen vigilados._ _A lo mejor nos vieron cuando íbamos de regreso a tu casa la noche en que yo llegué_.

_Ven rápido_

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

Cerró el pergamino con las manos algo temblorosas y se dirigió a la Hokage.

.- Tsunade-sama, me tengo que ir, una llamada de emergencia.-. Dijo la castaña rápidamente.- Con su permiso.-.

Salió corriendo de la oficina y no paró hasta llegar a su casa. Irrumpió en la misma haciendo mucho ruido y se encontró a Kabuto sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

.- Por Kami, no me asustes así, será mejor que te sientes y te prepares.-. Dijo Kabuto, llevándose una de sus manos a su pecho para tranquilizarse y ofreciéndole un lado del sofá.- Mira la nota.-.

.- Es mejor no perder tiempo, si lo llegasen a descubrir, nos separarían, y entonces…-. Dijo Shizune preocupada, cuando terminó de leer.

.- No dejaré que eso pase.-. Dijo el peliplateado abrazándola.- De todos modos tenemos que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez. Quien nos haya visto tuvo que haber sabido que yo iba a llegar esa noche, no creo que haya sido por pura casualidad.-.

.- ¿Cómo se enterarían de lo de nosotros?-. Preguntó la castaña con una lágrima rodándole por la mejilla.

.- La cuestión no es cómo sino quién es el que se enteró.-. Dijo Kabuto limpiándosela.

.- A lo mejor fue un ANBU.-. Dijo Shizune.

.- Lo dudo, ya se lo habría dicho a Tsunade-sama, tuvo que haber sido alguien cercano a ti, alguien que tuviera la suficiente consideración como para no decírselo.-. Dijo el Yakushi reflexivo.

La mañana se les pasó en un suspiro. Kabuto trataba de cambiar el tema sobre la nota que les habían mandado y Shizune quería discutir sobre las precauciones que debían tomar. Llegó la tarde y con ella el tiempo para disfrutar de los concursos de bailes, la obra de teatro, entre otras cosas.

.- Bueno, luego pensaremos en eso, se está haciendo de noche, será mejor que nos preparemos para el festival.-. Propuso la mujer. Comenzaron a vestirse y a acomodarse para el festival. Cuando terminaron, propusieron marcharse.

.- Vámonos.-. Dijo Kabuto abriendo la puerta.

.- Espera, que no se te olvide soltarte el cabello y quitarte los lentes.-. Dijo Shizune con picardía.

.- Qué despistado soy cuando estoy contigo, ¿por qué será?-. Ironizó el Yakushi mirándola de arriba abajo. La castaña sonrió.

Juntos, anduvieron por toda Konoha, bailaron, comieron y participaron en rifas, en fin, la pasaron muy bien durante todo el festival. Nadie se dio cuenta de que quien andaba al lado de Shizune era Kabuto. Lógico, ¿quién lo reconocería con el cabello suelto y sin sus acostumbrados lentes? Después de un tiempo, se cansaron del bullicio y el olor a comida que se había establecido por las calles, por lo tanto, decidieron ir a un lugar un poco apartado.

.- ¡Que cansada estoy!, pero he disfrutado muchísimo el día.-. Dijo Shizune sentándose en un banco del parque.

.- Si.-. Dijo Kabuto. Shizune miró al cielo. Casualmente, acababa de pasar una estrella fugaz.

.- ¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!, rápido, pide un deseo.-. Dijo la castaña. Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos y después preguntó.- Y bien, ¿qué pediste?-.

.- Estar contigo durante toda mi vida.-. Dijo el Yakushi sin mirarla.

.- Kabu…-. Empezó a decir Shizune, pero el muchacho ya había juntado sus labios con los ella, ahogando sus palabras en un tierno beso, aunque la felicidad no duró mucho. Varias shuriken fueron lanzadas contra Kabuto, pero el chico fue más rápido y las esquivó. Luego, unas robustas lianas de árboles surgieron de la tierra por detrás del Yakushi. Rápidamente, sacó un kunai y se dispuso a cortar las lianas, pero estas eran muy veloces y terminaron por aprisionar al muchacho.

.- Vaya, vaya, ¡que sorpresa!-. Dijo una voz algo despectiva, arruinando el momento.

.- ¡Un ANBU!-. Se sorprendió Shizune. No sólo había uno ahí, si no un escuadrón entero

.- Parece que estamos en problemas.-. Dijo Kabuto mirando a los shinobi que se encontraban ahí.

.- ¿Tú crees?-. Dijo otro ANBU con máscara de águila, sacando un kunai.- ¿A qué has venido?-.

.- Él no está haciendo nada malo.-. Lo defendió la castaña.- Sólo vino para pasar el tiempo.-.

.- Él está de parte de Orochimaru.-. Dijo el de máscara de oso monótonamente.

.- Yo ya no deseo estar con él.-. Dijo el Yakushi con una mirada algo arrepentida.

.- ¿Tienes alguna prueba?-. Preguntó el de máscara de águila.

.- No.-. Dijo Kabuto.

.- Entonces no les molestará venir conmigo y hablar con la Hokage.-. Dijo el de máscara de jaguar.

.- Iremos.-. Dijo Shizune defensivamente.

Llegaron a la sala de interrogaciones. Varios jounin y ANBU se encontraban ahí. Los dos muchachos estaban muy intimidados por las presencias de los ninjas de élite. La Hokage llegó a la habitación y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Shizune ahí.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó Tsunade a la castaña. La rubia no estaba gritando, en su rostro no había ni un atisbo de enojo, sólo decepción. Shizune al ver la expresión de su maestra, bajó la mirada; era incapaz de verla a los ojos.

.- Hokage-sama, ella se encontraba con Kabuto en el momento en que los encontramos.-. Dijo un ANBU.

.- ¿Es eso cierto?-. Preguntó la rubia con incredulidad. La castaña no contestó.- ¿Qué significa esto?-. Otra vez no pudo responder.- ¡Por el amor de Kami-sama, contéstame Shizune!-.

.- Tsunade-sama, yo se lo puedo explicar.-. Dijo una voz. Era Yamato, acababa de llegar

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Dijo Tsunade algo confundida.

.- He estado vigilándolos desde hace aproximadamente una semana, pero no he visto ningún signo de violencia contra Konoha y mucho menos uno de traición en Shizune.-. Explicó el castaño.

.- Yo les dije desde el principio que él no estaba haciendo nada malo.-. Habló Shizune por primera vez.- Él ya no está de parte de Orochimaru.-.

.- No tenemos ninguna prueba de ello más que tú palabra.-. Dijo Tsunade mirando a su pupila. Esta vez la chica no bajó la mirada, sino que le devolvió una decidida. La Hokage suspiró.- Hay una solución a todo esto. ¡Sasame!-.

.- Hai, Tsunade-sama.-. Dijo una chica de cabello naranja.

.- ¿Ya desarrollaste la técnica?-. Preguntó la Hokage.

.- Hai.-. Dijo Sasame.

.- Bien.-. Dijo la rubia complacida.- Kabuto, te daré una oportunidad. Trabajarás para Konoha como espía. Nos proporcionarás información sobre Orochimaru y sus planes. Si lo haces, retiraremos los cargos contra ti y se te ofrecerá ser ninja de Konoha después de un año de rehabilitación.-.

.- Arigatou, Tsunade-sama.-. Dijo Kabuto feliz.

.- Pero…-. Dijo la Sannin.- Antes, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no intentarás nada contra nosotros y para eso Sasame está aquí. Ella aplicará sobre ti un jutsu secreto del Clan Fuuma que consiste en quitarte el corazón. No te asustes; tu corazón seguirá conectado a ti invisiblemente, por eso no morirás y aunque hieran tu cuerpo, seguirás viviendo. Otra de las características del jutsu es que si intentas algo contra Konoha, se autodestruirá. ¿Aceptas?-.

.- …Hai.-. Contestó Kabuto después de pensárselo detenidamente.

.- Bien, Sasame, cuento contigo.-. Dijo la rubia con seriedad. La Fuuma dibujó un símbolo en el suelo con su sangre, el Yakushi se ubicó encima del gráfico y la operación comenzó. La palma de Sasame fue cubierta por su chakra, de un extraño color morado, e introdujo su mano en el pecho del peliplateado con sumo cuidado. Agarró el corazón y lo fue extrayendo con lentitud. El Yakushi dejó escapar un alarido, pues el dolor era insoportable. Después de unos segundos, Sasame pudo por fin sacar el corazón en su totalidad. La chica realizó unos sellos.

.- NINPOU, SHINZOU HAZUSU, KONOHA WA HOGO SURU.-. Dijo la pelirroja. Una por una, tocó las arterias y venas que estaban conectadas al corazón, separándolas del mismo. Kabuto volvió a gritar y luego se desmayó.

.- Llévenlo a la enfermería; necesita reposo.-. Le ordenó la Hokage a tres de los jounin que ahí se encontraban.

.- Tsunade-sama, aquí está el corazón.-. Dijo Sasame entregándole el miembro dentro de un recipiente, sumergido en una solución viscosa.

.- Arigatou, tú también deberías descansar; esa técnica te deja exhausta.-. Dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa.

.- Hai.-. Dijo la kunoichi yéndose. Luego, la rubia volteó a ver a su pupila.

.- ¿Me quieres decir hasta cuando pensabas ocultármelo?-. Preguntó Tsunade algo enfadada. Las dos mujeres salieron de la sala de interrogaciones.

.- Quería decírselo, pero sabía que no me iba a dejar estar con él.-. Dijo Shizune un tanto avergonzada.

.- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-. Dijo la rubia caminando por un pasillo.

.- Entonces, ¿nos dejará estar juntos?-. Preguntó la castaña esperanzada.

.- Eso sólo depende de sus acciones.-. Dijo la Hokage impasible. Shizune se dirigió al hospital y Tsunade volvió a su despacho; al menos ahí encontraría un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

**Con Tsunade y Jiraiya:**

.- Así que te están causando muchos problemas.-. Dijo la voz de Jiraiya desde el alfeizar de la ventana. El Sannin de los Sapos entró al despacho.

.- Sí, así es.-. Dijo Tsunade masajeándose la sien.- Jamás me lo hubiera esperado de Shizune, me sigue pareciendo increíble.-.

.- Parece que necesitas más enzimas digestivas para poderlo digerir.-.Bromeó el Sannin.

.- Por favor, Jiraiya, no estoy de humor.-. Dijo la rubia con hastío.

.- Oh, vamos, relájate.-. Dijo el peliblanco posicionándose detrás de la Hokage y dándole un relajante masaje en la espalda.- Necesitas darte un respiro, date una vuelta alrededor de la aldea, descansa, no todo es trabajo.-.

.- Eso lo dices tú porque no tienes torres de papeles por leer y firmar.-. Dijo Tsunade señalando los documentos que tenía enfrente suyo.

.- Buen punto.-. Dijo Jiraiya admitiendo su derrota.

.- Ahora que lo pienso, quizás tengas razón; un descanso no daña a nadie.-. Dijo la rubia saliéndose por la ventana y sentándose en el tejado. Su compañero la siguió y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

.- ¿No crees que estemos un poco viejos para esto?-. Preguntó con sarcasmo el Sannin.

.- Mira quien habla, además mirar a las estrellas es relajante.-. Dijo Tsunade dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.

.- Esto me trae recuerdos.-. Dijo el peliblanco.

.- Si, sobre todo cuando estábamos los tres juntos, siempre nos reuníamos para mirar los astros en las noches; cómo añoro esos días.-. Dijo la Hokage con nostalgia.

.- Ojalá nunca se hubieran terminado.-. Dijo el Sannin. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

.- Si, esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida, sobre todo porque me podía enamorar de cualquier persona sin que me importara lo que dijeran los aldeanos de mí.-. Dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos.

.- Todavía estas a tiempo de hacerlo.-. Le dijo el peliblanco con un rubor en sus mejillas.

.- ¿Cómo dices?-. Preguntó sorprendida la Hokage por lo que, si no había entendido mal, le estaba insinuando su compañero, o mejor dicho, su pretendiente.

.- Por tu reacción, veo que nunca te diste cuenta.-. Dijo Jiraiya con tristeza.- Jamás tuve el valor para decirte lo que sentía por ti, siempre estaba imaginándome el mejor momento para declararme, pero tú nada más hablabas de Orochimaru y de lo sexy que era. Pero no te sientas culpable, igualmente nunca se presentó ese momento. Hoy, después de cincuenta años, ese momento ha llegado y, por fin, he reunido el valor suficiente como para decirte que te amo.-.

.- Esto es una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Tsunade riéndose, incapaz de creer lo que le había dicho el Sannin.

.- ¿Acaso esto te parece una broma?-. Dijo el peliblanco dándole un inesperado beso. Tsunade no se lo imaginaba, estaba tan pasmada que se mareó un poco y su vista se nubló durante varios segundos. El tiempo que la mujer duró en un estado semi-inconsciente, fue el tiempo que Jiraiya duró en irse, dejándola sobre el tejado de la Torre Hokage, sola.

.- Jiraiya… _watashi mo_.-. Dijo Tsunade mirando las estrellas. De repente recordó que todavía tenía que hacer un informe, de modo que se entró de nuevo al despacho. Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de sentarse, un jounin le informó que kabuto había despertado. Se dirigió al hospital y entró en su habitación.

.- Veo que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?-. Le preguntó Tsunade mientras cerraba la puerta de la recámara.

.- Vacío.-. Bromeó Kabuto con una sonrisa.- Jeje, me siento bien, un poco mareado.-.

.- Eso es lógico.-. Dijo la Hokage.- Bueno, yo sólo vine a ver como progresabas, así que ya te vi, ya me voy.- Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero de pronto, se paró.- Una cosa más, recuérdate que todos tus actos son juzgadas por el jutsu del Clan Fuuma. Cualquier uso de tales acciones que el usuario de la técnica considere perjudicial para el protegido ocasionará tu muerte.-.

* * *

**Con Raiko e Itachi:**

La mujer se levantó temprano, como de costumbre, y se dirigió al "Campo de Entrenamiento Nº 10". Después, volvió a su casa, desayunó y se fue de compras, pues no tenía vestido para la noche. Buscó en todas partes, pero no encontró ninguno que le gustara. Había pasado toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, por lo que estaba cansada, así que decidió irse a su casa para almorzar y seguir buscando. Al llegar al apartamento, su hermano la esperaba con una sonrisa.

.- Te tengo una sorpresa.-. Le dijo Kakashi con algo escondido detrás suyo.

.- Cualquier cosa menos… ¡por Kami-sama!-. Dijo Raiko cuando su hermano le mostró un kimono negro con estrellas doradas y plateadas.- Está hermoso, arigatou.-.

.- De nada, sabía que no tenías uno, así que me puse a buscar y me encontré con él.-. Dijo el Hatake.- Te debería quedar perfecto; es de tu talla. El negro contrasta perfectamente con el tono semi-blanco de tu cabello. Si no te queda o no te gusta el estampado, lo cambiaremos por otro mejor.-.

.- Tranquilo, me encantan las estrellas; son mis astros favoritos.-. Dijo la peliblanca con una expresión de alegría imposible de imitar.- Lo que de verdad me impactó, fue el que tuvieras tanta experiencia con estas cosas.-.

.- Eso fue lo que me dijo la señora de la tienda.-. Dijo el hombre sin darle importancia.

.- Arigatou, me has salvado la vida.-. Dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo a su hermano.- Aunque no tengo con quien ir.-.

.- Podemos ir juntos hasta que alguno de los dos encuentre una pareja.-. Le propuso Kakashi.

.- De acuerdo, pero no vayas a llevar esa máscara.-. Le pidió su hermana separándose de él.

.- ¿Hay otra opción?-. Preguntó el Hatake.

.- No, a menos que te pongas la máscara de Orochimaru que te compré.-. Dijo Raiko sacando el objeto de una bolsa y mostrándosela a Kakashi.- Fue la única que conseguí por el camino.-.

.- Olvídalo, mejor me voy sin la máscara.-. Dijo su hermano.

Llegó la noche, Kakashi estaba en la puerta esperando a su hermana, la cual se estaba vistiendo para salir.

.- Apúrate.-. Dijo Kakashi desde la puerta del apartamento.

.- Ya voy, ¡qué impaciente!-. Dijo Raiko molesta.

.- ¿Por qué las mujeres serán tan complicadas?-. Se preguntó a si mismo el Hatake justo cuando su hermana entró en la sala.

.- Estoy lista.-. Dijo la mujer dando una vuelta para que su hermano la viera mejor.

.- Te ves preciosa.-. Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa. Luego le ofreció su brazo.- Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-.

Disfrutaban de las comidas y la música, pero pronto se fastidiaron, así que decidieron ver la obra de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja y la Derrota del Kyuubi. En medio de la función, Raiko tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño. Al salir del mismo, se acordó de que les quedaban pocas cotufas, de modo que hizo la cola para comprar más. Mientras que estaba en la cola, se puso a hablar con un hombre que llevaba una máscara de cuervo negro, parecida a los del ANBU.

.- Hoy si que hay bastante cola, ¿no?-. Comentó el desconocido. A Raiko le sonaba conocida aquella voz.

.- Si, supongo.-. Dijo Raiko, preguntándose quién sería aquel hombre.- Bonita máscara.-.

.- Gracias.-. Dijo el hombre.- ¿Por qué tú no llevas una?-.

.- La verdad es que no me gustan, me siento asfixiada con ellas, ¿tú no sientes lo mismo cuando te las pones?-. Dijo la chica tratando de averiguar quien sería aquel hombre.

.- No, yo siempre ando completamente cubierto, por lo que ya estoy acostumbrado.-. Dijo el desconocido.

.- ¿Por qué, no te gusta que te vean?-. Preguntó Raiko curiosa. Quizás, aquel hombre sería…

.- No es que no quiero que me vean, es que no _puedo_ dejar que la gente sepa quién soy.-. Dijo el hombre. Ahora Raiko ya sabía quien era aquel desconocido.

.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Itachi?-. Le susurró la mujer.

.- ¿No te alegras de verme?-. Preguntó Itachi, alzándole la barbilla con su dedo índice, dispuesto a darle un beso.

.- Claro que me alegro.-. Dijo Raiko separándose.- Es sólo que no quiero que te atrapen.-.

.- Tranquila, no me agarrarán nunca, lo prometo.-. Dijo el hombre. De pronto, se escuchó música a lo lejos.- ¿Lo escuchas?-.

.- Si, pusieron música.-. Dijo Raiko intuyendo lo que haría el Uchiha.

.- ¿Querrías bailar conmigo?-. Le preguntó Itachi ofreciéndole su mano.

.- Pensé que nunca lo dirías.-. Dijo Raiko, recorriendo la calle junto a su compañero hasta llegar a la pista de baile. Comenzaron a bailar y pronto se volvieron el centro de atención, todo el mundo los miraba, sin embargo, no se avergonzaron de ello. Después de bailar varias piezas, se marcharon de ahí.

.- Cierra los ojos.-. Le susurró Itachi en el oído a su compañera. Esa acción hizo que los vellos de la nuca de la mujer se erizaran.

.- ¿Para qué?-. Preguntó Raiko recelosa.

.- Sólo ciérralos, es una sorpresa.-. Le pidió el Uchiha. La Hatake los cerró preguntándose que podría ser aquella sorpresa mientras el hombre le tapaba los ojos con sus manos y la guiaba.

.- Ya los puedes abrir.-. Dijo la voz de Itachi a la vez que le quitaba las manos de los ojos. La muchacha los abrió y lo primero que vio fue el piso y las paredes rocosas de una cueva. Todo estaba extrañamente iluminado por un resplandor blanco-azulado. Dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenía aquella misteriosa luz y se fijó en que había miles de luciérnagas de luz blanca. Estas se habían instalado en el techo de la cueva, quienes se encontraban brillando, lo que hacía que se asemejara al cielo nocturno.

.- Por… Kami-sama.-. Dijo Raiko embelesada con la belleza de los estaba viendo ante sus ojos.- Esto… es fantástico.-.

.- Me costó mucho conseguir la cueva porque no me acordaba en donde estaba escondida, pero al final me acordé.-. Explicó el Uchiha.

.- ¿Tú lo hiciste?-. Preguntó asombrada la mujer.

.- Sí, así es.-. Contestó Itachi.- Cuando éramos pequeños, yo tenía una afición por las luciérnagas de luz blanca, de modo que cada noche las atrapaba y cuando tenía una buena cantidad de ellas la guardaba aquí.-.

.- Vaya, impresionante.-. Le dijo Raiko mirando aún al techo.

.- Planeaba mostrártelas la noche de la tragedia de mi clan, pero debido al control mental que Akatsuki ejerció sobre mí…-. Empezó a decir el Uchiha.

.- ¿Akatsuki te estaba controlando en ese momento?-. Preguntó la Hatake ahora viendo al pelinegro.

.- Sí, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… ya era demasiado tarde.-. Dijo Itachi bajando la mirada.- Me uní a ellos porque el líder de Akatsuki me ofreció alojo y protección, a cambio de mis servicios, aunque eso me costó bien caro, ya que debido a mi condición no puedo andar libremente contigo.-.

.- Ya veo.-. Dijo Raiko con tristeza.- Cómo me gustaría ayudarte… aunque, quizás si pueda.-.

.- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó el pelinegro viendo cómo se acercaba la Hatake.

.- Bueno, eso puede depender de lo que tú entiendas por ayuda.-. Le dijo Raiko soltando una lágrima. Ella lo besó apasionadamente, como queriendo aliviar todas las heridas que Itachi había sufrido por culpa de la muerte de sus familiares. Desde ese momento y mediante la unión de ese beso, los dos fueron uno, compartieron sus temores, felicidades y tristezas. Era lo más parecido a magia. Comprendieron que sus corazones estaban atados al del otro. Inevitablemente, vivían porque el otro también estaba vivo, era una conexión de amor.

* * *

**Con Neji y Tenten:**

.- Estoy muy contenta de que me hallas invitado, Neji.-. Dijo una chica con pelo castaño y suelto a un muchacho de ojos blancos, los cuales se encontraban cerca de la pista de baile.- Pusieron música, ¿por qué no bailamos?-.

.- Eto, es que no sé bailar, Tenten-. Confesó Neji ruborizándose.

.- Entonces, yo te enseñaré.-. Dijo Tenten arrastrando a su compañero a la pista de baile. Neji aprendió muy rápido. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se convirtieron en el centro de atracción junto con otra pareja. Tenten miró en la dirección donde se encontraban los otros dos.

.- Mira es Raiko-san y al parecer su novio está con ella, se ven muy felices.-. Indicó la chica muy certera.

.- ¿Quién será su novio?-. Preguntó el chico mirando al desconocido con escrúpulo.

.- Ni idea, pero debe de ser guapo.-. Dijo Tenten, poniendo celoso a Neji.

.- Que ni se te pase por la cabeza enamorarte de él.-. Dijo Neji molesto.

.- Por supuesto que no, es demasiado mayor para mí.-. Lo tranquilizó la chica mientras se reía por la reacción de su compañero. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron dos ninjas subordinados del Clan Kinzoku, los cuales le informaron a Tenten sobre algo que inquietaría a la chica.

.- Tenten-sama, debemos decirle algo, en privado.-. Le dijeron a Tenten, mirando a Neji.

.- De acuerdo.-. Aceptó la chica, yéndose con ellos e indicándole a Neji que esperara.

.- ¿De qué se trata?-. Preguntó Tenten con seriedad.

.- No sabemos cómo decirle esto, será mejor que tome asiento.-. Le sugirieron los subordinados. La chica se sentó en la silla que los hombres le ofrecían.-. Su honorable padre, Kinzoku Daisuke… ha muerto a las nueve de la noche en la vía de regreso a Konoha durante le misión que le fue asignada por Hokage-sama.-.

Tenten se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Neji llegó al lugar donde ella se encontraba y la vio como en un estado de shock.

.- Tenten, ¿qué sucede?-. Le preguntó Neji, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

.- Mi padre…-. Dijo Tenten con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

.- ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?-. Volvió a preguntar el Hyuuga con preocupación.

.- Él… ha muerto.-. Dijo la chica, tapándose la cara con las manos.- Ahora si que estoy sola de verdad.-.

.- No es cierto.-. Dijo Neji abrazando a la muchacha y susurrándole en el oído.- Nos tienes a todos, piensa en Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Lee y en mí.-.

.- Neji…-. Dijo Tenten al escuchar las reconfortantes palabras de su compañero.- Arigatou.-.

.- Vamos a tomar algo para que te tranquilices, yo invito.-. Propuso el chico preguntándose de donde había salido todo aquello.

.- De acuerdo.-. Dijo la Kinzoku, aceptando el ofrecimiento del Hyuuga. Después de tomar algo, los dos se fueron a la Casa Hyuuga, para que Tenten no se aturdiera con los ruidos de la aldea.

.- Guau, mira las estrellas.-. Dijo Tenten un poco mejor.

.- Nunca las había visto tan nítidas.-. Se sorprendió Neji.

.- Cómo quisiera que se quedaran así para siempre.-. Dijo la chica.

.- Yo también quisiera que se quedaran así por todas las noches.-. Dijo Neji, tomándole la mano a su compañera.

.- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Tenten. El muchacho besó a la chica tiernamente, deseando que nunca acabara ese instante. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ya no importaba lo que pasaba a sus alrededores, sólo estaban él y Tenten.

.- Para poder recordar este momento todas las noches.-. Dijo Neji sonriendo.

* * *

**Con Sasuke y Hinata:**

Ya era la noche, todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo excepto la sucesora del Clan Hyuuga, Hinata. La chica había creído que su compañero la invitara a pasarla con él durante el festival, pero no fue así; en lugar de invitarla a ella, invitó a Sakura. Se sentía muy deprimida por eso, pero aún así fue al festival. Todos los habitantes disfrutaban de la música, la comida, los juegos, entre otras cosas; los niños, en los juegos; las parejas, en el salón de baile, en la intimidad de los callejones o en sus casas; los padres y adultos, cuidando de sus hijos o comiendo. Todos disfrutaban ese día excepto Hinata. Mientras caminaba alrededor de la aldea se encontró con Sasuke, quien por cierto no tenía muy buena cara. Parecía que alguien además de ella no estaba divirtiéndose.

.- Buenas noches.-. La saludó el Uchiha monótonamente.

.- Hola, Sasuke-kun.-. Le correspondió Hinata con una sonrisa triste.- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?-.

.- No mucho, ¿y tú?-. Le preguntó Sasuke.

.- Tampoco.-. Contestó la Hyuuga.- ¿Qué tal si andamos juntos?, así cada uno tendrá con quién divertirse.-.

.- Hmp.-. Fue lo que dijo el muchacho. Hinata lo interpretó como un "está bien" y anduvieron juntos. Sasuke le brindó a su compañera bebidas, comida y hasta participó en un juego para ganarle un premio a Hinata, sin embargo ni todo eso animó a la Hyuuga. Se fueron a lo alto de una colina, en donde el chico se dio cuenta de la actitud de la muchacha.

.- Has estado más callada de lo normal, ¿te pasa algo?-. Se preocupó Sasuke.

.- La verdad es que estoy un poco deprimida.-. Le contestó Hinata con sinceridad.

.- Es por ese idiota de Naruto, ¿verdad?-. Adivinó el Uchiha.

.- Si, creía que me iba a invitar a mí a pasarla con él durante el aniversario, pero no fue así.-. Dijo la chica con algo de tristeza.

.- Ese Naruto, no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él y por eso actúa así. No lo culpes, está tan ciego como un topo.-. Dijo Sasuke. Hinata se rió por el comentario.

.- Tú tampoco te ves muy contento.-. Dijo la Hyuuga cambiando el tema.

.- Hmp.-. Dijo el chico.

.- Supongo que estás así porque Sakura está con Naruto en vez de ti.-. Dijo Hinata certeramente.

.- Hmp.-. Dijo de nuevo el Uchiha.

.- Sí, adiviné.-. Dice Hinata sin sorprenderse por su acertada suposición.- Es triste cuando no te corresponde la persona que amas, duele mucho, pero más triste aún es cuando a ese alguien le gusta otro individuo. Eso le rompe el corazón a uno.-.

.- Es muy bonito y profundo lo que dices, pero no creo que a Sakura le guste Naruto y que a Naruto le guste Sakura.-. Reflexionó el Uchiha. La chica lo miró con incredulidad.- Yo creo que Naruto está confundido porque ella le gustaba cuando tenía doce, no sabe cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos.-.

.- ¿Tú crees?-. Pregunta la Hyuuga esperanzada.

.- Claro, ¿por qué no vamos y lo averiguamos?-. Le dijo Sasuke a la vez que le sonreía para tranquilizarla.

.- De acuerdo.-. Dijo la chica reanimada.

* * *

**Con Sakura y Naruto:**

.- Mmm, definitivamente, el Ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor de todos, dattebayo.-. Dijo Naruto, saboreando su plato extra-grande de Ramen.

.- Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?-. Le preguntó Sakura negando con la cabeza.

.- No, y prefiero no cambiar nunca.-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Los muchachos terminaron de comer y abandonaron el puesto de Ramen. Caminaron un poco por las calles, disfrutando el ambiente que se había instalado en Konoha. De pronto, Sakura empujó a Naruto hacia un callejón y le tapó la boca.

.- Sakura-chan, ¿qué demonios…?-. Iba a preguntar Naruto, pero la pelirrosa le tapó la boca con la mano.

.- Shhhhh, no hables.-. Susurró Sakura colocándose un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio al rubio.

.- OK, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa?-. Preguntó el chico susurrando.

.- Itachi…-. Dijo la Haruno en voz muy baja.

.- Jaja, buena broma, dattebayo.-. Se río forzadamente el rubio.- ¿No será que quieres estar conmigo a solas?-.

.- Baka.-. Dijo Sakura golpeándole en la cabeza.

.- Ouch, ¿de verdad está aquí?-. Volvió a preguntar Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos y sobándose en el lugar en donde la kunoichi lo había golpeado.

.- Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte, pero tú te lo tomas como una broma.-. Contestó la pelirrosa molesta.

.- Deberíamos decírselo a Tsunade-obaa-chan.-. Propuso Naruto de inmediato. La chica aceptó la propuesta y se dirigieron al despacho, pero justo cuando estaban saliendo del callejón, Naruto se tropezó con un desnivel e intentó sujetarse de Sakura para no caerse. El resultado que logró con esa acción fue que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayera uno sobre el otro, quedando en una posición algo comprometedora. Casualmente, Hinata y Sasuke pasaban por ahí en ese preciso momento. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nadie dijo nada y todos se miraban con incredulidad. Después de varios segundos se oyó un fuerte sollozo y pasos yéndose.

.- Suelta…a…mi…Sakura…¡¡YA!!-. Gritó Sasuke dándole un puñetazo al Uzumaki.

.- Yo no le he hecho nada, simplemente tropezamos, dattebayo.-. Dijo el rubio aún desorientado.

.- Mentiroso, te estabas aprovechando de ella.-. Le dijo el Uchiha. Sakura se sorprendió, pero no era momento para eso, tenía que intervenir.

.- ¡YA BASTA!-. Gritó Sakura.- Naruto dice la verdad, sólo nos tropezamos, no era nuestra intención acabar así.-.

.- ¿Ah sí?-. Dijo Sasuke molesto, mientras que Naruto se sentía marginado en aquella conversación, o mejor dicho, discusión.- Entonces deja de estarte revolcando con cualquiera.-.

.- Oye, yo no soy cualquier persona, dattebayo.-. Dijo Naruto enfadándose.

.- Para mí sí que lo eres.-. Dijo el pelinegro fuera de si.

.- Dejen de pelearse los dos.-. Dijo la chica separándolos. Si seguían así se armaría una batalla campal.- Naruto, ve y persigue a Hinata, ella te ve más que como un amigo.-.

.- No me cambies el tema de conversación, Sakura.-. Dijo Sasuke con un tono amenazador, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Ahora el marginado era el pelinegro.

.- Eso lo sé, yo también la veo más que como una simple amiga.-. Dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

.- Te lo advierto…-. Amenazó el Uchiha. Los dos seguían sin prestarle atención.

.- ¿Y entonces por qué carajo la haces sufrir así?-. Le preguntó la pelirrosa molesta.

.- …-. El rubio se quedó mudo.

.- ¿Por qué me invitaste a mí en ves de a ella?, si en verdad te gusta, ve tras ella, no la dejes irse. Vale más que un millón.-. Le dijo Sakura. El muchacho se marchó, dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos, peleándose.

* * *

**Con Naruto y Hinata:**

A continuación Naruto se fue corriendo hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Hinata. Acumuló chakra en sus pies para impulsarse y alcanzar más rápido a la Hyuuga. Al poco rato, la detectó yendo al Pico de la Montaña Hokage. La siguió, pero cuando los separaban pocos metros, la chica se percató de la presencia de Naruto y aceleró el paso. Al llegar al pico de la montaña, la chica se encontraba muy cansada, tanto que ya no podía mantenerse en pie y se dejó caer, Naruto por fin la pudo alcanzar.

.- Hinata, yo…-. Empezó a decir el rubio.

.- Déjame en paz.-. Le pidió Hinata dándole la espalda.

.- No es lo que tú crees, te explicaré…-. Dijo Naruto colocándole una mano en su hombro.

.- ¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!-. Gritó la Hyuuga quitándose la palma del Uzumaki con un manotazo. Naruto tenía los ojos desorbitados por la acción que había realizado Hinata. La chica dejó caer más lágrimas.- Naruto-kun, por favor, quiero estar sola.-.

.- Yo… lo siento.-. Dijo Naruto con una actitud adulta.- No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.-.

.- ¿Y entonces por qué invitaste a Sakura en vez de a mí?, ¿por qué estaban en ese callejón solos?, ¿por qué estaban el uno sobre el otro?, ¿por qué?-. Le preguntó Hinata, volteándose para mirarlo con una mirada furiosa y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

.- Lamento todo lo que he hecho, he sido un idiota.-. Se disculpó el chico bajando la mirada. Hinata le dio la espalda.

.- Ella… te gusta… ¿verdad?-. Le preguntó la chica en voz baja.- Amas a Sakura, ¿cierto?-.

.- Hinata, ¿por qué crees que te busque después de lo que pasó?-. Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

.- Pues, no lo sé.-. Respondió la Hyuuga confundida por la pregunta.- Ya yo no sé nada, no sé que haré después de todo esto.-.

.- Tú deberías saber la respuesta.-. Dijo el Uzumaki.

.- ¿Cuál es?-. Preguntó Hinata.

.- Para buscarte, claro está.-. Dijo el muchacho también llorando.- Hinata, la persona que yo más quiero, la persona que yo más amo en este mundo…-. Dijo Naruto arrodillándose al lado de ella.- Es… a ti.-.

.- Na… ru… to-kun.-. Dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que el rubio acercaba su cara a la de ella. Naruto alargó su dedo y tocó el borde de los labios de Hinata, como memorizando la textura que estos tenían. Cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro, tanto que sólo alcanzaban a verse sus ojos. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y bañaba con su luz plateada los orbes de la muchacha, haciendo que parecieran ventanas por donde se asomaran pensamientos, totalmente incomprensibles para Naruto. Ya sólo quedaba lo inevitable, se arrojaron hacia el gran abismo de la pasión, percibiendo sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas por ellos, llegando hasta el fondo, para no dejar nada sin inspeccionar.

.- Estaremos siempre juntos, es una promesa de por vida, dattebayo.-. Le prometió Naruto con una sonrisa cuando terminaron de besarse.

.- Naruto-kun, cuando Sakura y tú estaban en el callejón, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo?-. Preguntó la Hyuuga curiosa.

.- Ah eso.-. Dijo el rubio, y le explicó lo de Itachi y la caída.

.- Ya veo, debes estar preocupado por lo Akatsuki.-. Le dijo Hinata algo intranquila.

.- En parte; porque si llegaran a sepáranos no sabría lo que tendría que hacer.-. Dijo Naruto besándola otra vez. Al cabo de un rato decidieron irse a la Casa Hyuuga, pues se encontraban muy cansados por todas las cosas que habían pasado en el día.

Caminaban de regreso, agarrados de la mano. Cuando llegaron a la misma, se sorprendieron al ver a Neji llevando a Tenten cargada estilo "recién casados" y entrando a la habitación del muchacho.

.- Madre querida, no conocía esa faceta de Neji, dattebayo.-. Susurró Naruto con los ojos desorbitados por lo que acababa de ver.

.- Ni yo.-. Dijo Hinata con una risita.- Parece que van a tener una noche agitada.-.

.- Al igual que nosotros.-. Dijo Naruto agarrando a Hinata de la misma manera en que Neji agarraba a Tenten y llevándola a su habitación.

* * *

**Con Sakura y Sasuke:**

Los dos se estaban peleando y empeoraba a medida que la gente se acercaba. Hacían tal escándalo que la Hokage tuvo que intervenir junto con Yamato, el cual los encerró en la prisión de madera y los llevó al bosque para que no molestaran a la gente.

.- Kuso… por tú culpa estamos encerrados aquí.-. Dijo Sakura enojada.

.- No me digas…-. Dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke.- ¿Y quién era la que se estaba revolcando con Naruto en plena calle?-.

.- Te lo digo por enésima vez.-. Dijo la pelirrosa con hastío. Parecía que Sasuke era más cabeza dura que Naruto, y eso ya era decir mucho.- Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente nos tropezamos.-.

.- Eso no explica por qué andabas en ese callejón sola con él.-. Dijo el Uchiha dando en el blanco. La chica se quedó muda porque no había previsto que el pelinegro le preguntara eso.

.- ¿A ti qué te importa?-. Dijo Sakura evitando la pregunta. Luego dijo con más firmeza.- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.-.

.- Sí lo es.-. Dijo Sasuke.

.- No, no lo es.-. Dijo la chica.

.-Claro que lo es, eres mi amiga, además…-. Empezó a decir Sasuke con la intención de hacerla entrar en razón, pero sólo empeoró las cosas.

.- ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí, no soy ninguna niña, yo me sé cuidar solita!-. Gritó Sakura molesta.

.- Yo no lo dije porque crea que eres débil.-. Dijo el Uchiha ya harto de esa situación.- Yo sólo quería hacerte ver que… t-tú me importas m-mucho.-.

.- Sasuke-kun…-. Dijo la pelirrosa asombrada por tal revelación; ¿Sasuke Uchiha diciéndole ella le importaba mucho, qué demonios le había pasado al mundo?

.- No quiero que mis amigos sufran más por mi culpa, si algo les pasara a ustedes…-. Empezó a decir Sasuke, volteándose por la vergüenza. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y el muchacho dio un respingo, pues no esperaba ese abrazo.- S-s-Sakura.-.

.- Nunca me habría imaginado que dirías todo aquello, francamente me sorprendes.-. Dijo la Haruno con la voz amortizada debido a que su cara estaba pegada a la espalda del Uchiha.

.- Eso quiere decir que aún no me has conocido, te sorprendería saber todo lo que puedo hacer.-. Dijo el pelinegro volteándose para mirarla.

.- ¿Cómo qué?-. Dijo la pelirrosa confundida.

.- Como esto.-. Dijo el Uchiha acercándose a ella. Dudó por unos segundos, permitiéndole a Sakura que se alejase si no quería hacerlo, pero en vista de que la chica no parecía oponerse, la besó. La muchacha no esperaba esa reacción por parte del pelinegro, pero lo disfrutó al máximo, a pesar de estar metidos en una jaula de madera. Sintió que el mundo se derretía a su alrededor, luego percibió una oleada de vértigo y, por último, sintió que cada milímetro de su piel se calentaba. Fue una sensación maravillosa. Se despegaron después de unos cinco minutos, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica empezó a temblar de la emoción y el Uchiha usó esa reacción como pretexto para abrazarla.

.- Si tienes frío sólo dime.-. Dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba.

.- Lo haré.-. Dijo Sakura correspondiéndole el abrazó con uno más fuerte.

.- ¿Tienes frío?-. Le preguntó el pelinegro algo confundido. Aquello sólo había sido una excusa para abrazarla, y él estaba seguro de ella lo había entendido. Aún así la chica le había correspondido el gesto.

.- No es eso.-. Dijo la Haruno riendo.- Es que no quiero alejarme de ti.-.

.- Por primera vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo.-. Dijo Sasuke.

.- Me alegra saber que todavía eres capaz de amar.-. Le dijo Sakura llorando por la felicidad.

.- Lo único que Orochimaru no me pudo quitar fueron mis recuerdos contigo, gracias a eso es que todavía puedo amar.-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa auténtica, algo que no se veía en él desde hace mucho tiempo.- _Arigatou, Sakura.-._

* * *

**Con Rin y Kakashi:**

Había terminado la función del teatro y su hermana aún no había vuelto, pero no estaba preocupado, él confiaba en ella y sabía que se podía cuidar solita.

.- Kuso.-. Dijo Kakashi, volviéndose a colocar la máscara.- ¿Dónde carajo se habrá metido?, bueno seguramente ya encontró una pareja.-.

El Hatake se dirigió a la pista de baile, sabía que a Raiko le encantaba bailar. Al llegar al lugar, vio a su hermana bailando con un hombre muy alto, pero no se sorprendió, cualquier persona quedaría embelesada con la belleza de la muchacha, ya se había acostumbrado a que los muchachos la invitaran a salir con ellos. Se quedo un buen rato embobado, viendo como Raiko y el enmascarado bailaban al compás de la música, parecían muy felices, pero despertó de su sopor cuando el desconocido le dijo algo en el oído a su hermana y tapó los ojos con sus manos mientras se la llevaba. Iba a detener a ese hombre por lo sospechoso que parecía aquello, no quería que nada le pasase a Raiko, pero alguien le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

.- No lo hagas, déjala ir, deja que disfrute su vida.-. Le dijo una voz de mujer. Aquel tono de voz despertó algo en su interior, algo que creía no iba a sentir nunca más por alguien que no fuese de su familia, sin embargo, allí estaba, percibiéndolo por primera vez en muchos años. De repente, se sintió nostálgico. Todo aquello era muy extraño, aún así no tenía miedo de esa voz. Se volteó y miró a la persona que estaba detrás de él. La desconocida tenía una máscara de ANBU y una capa.

.- ¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó Kakashi algo suspicaz.

.- Encontrarás la respuesta a esa pregunta si respondes el acertijo y me sigues el juego.-. Dijo la mujer entregándole un papelito en su mano y yéndose. El Hatake leyó el papelito, decía así:

_Creada por un hombre célebre,_

_Dirigida por sus subordinados,_

_Y usada por los infantes de Konoha._

_Carece de conocimientos,_

_Pero a la vez los brinda._

_¿Qué es?_

Se quedó pensativo, mientras meditaba en su cabeza las palabras de dicho acertijo, hasta que dio con la respuesta, la academia. Se dirigió tan rápido como un rayo en aquella dirección. Cuando llegó a la misma, observó en todos los salones buscando algo anormal. Al llegar al salón 1-B, se dirigió a la mesa donde él solía sentarse con sus compañeros de equipo, y para su sorpresa encontró un collar de oro con un dije. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Al pensar con más detenimiento, se recordó de "La Búsqueda del Tesoro", un viejo juego infantil que consistía en resolver un acertijo sobre un lugar específico, dirigirse al lugar al que se refería; después de encontrarse en el mismo, se buscaba un objeto; luego de encontrarlo, se relacionaba con algún lugar que lo representara, este proceso se repetía hasta encontrar el tesoro. Ahora entendía todo aquello, lo cual facilitaría las cosas, sin embargo, no sabía que hacer con ese amuleto. Después de 2 minutos supo en dónde lo había visto antes.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_.- Naoru Rin…-. Llamó un Sandaime Hokage de cuarenta años aproximadamente.- ¿Aún no ha regresado del baño?-._

_.- Ya debe venir.-. Dijo un Obito de cinco años._

_.- Llevamos media hora esperándola.-. Dijo Sarutobi con algo de fastidio.- Ya debería estar aquí, será mejor que envíe a alguien a buscarla.-.  
_

_.- Deje que yo la busque.-. Pidió Kakashi, también con cinco años._

_.- De acuerdo.-. Dijo el Tercero._

_El niño salió del salón de clases y comenzó a buscarla por la academia. Primero, revisó el baño, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla ahí. Luego revisó todas las habitaciones hasta que sólo quedó una, abrió la puerta del armario de armas y encontró a Rin agazapada contra la pared._

_.- ¿Rin?-. Dijo Kakashi. La chica dio un respingo porque no había sentido la presencia de su amigo, trató de huir de él por la ventana, pero el Hatake fue más rápido y la agarró por la mano._

_.- Suéltame.-. Pidió la niña llorando._

_.- ¿Y dejar que no hagas el examen que tanto habías estado esperando?, ni loco.-. Dijo el peliplateado. Luego trató de comprobar el porque de la actitud de la chica.- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa?-._

_.- Eso no es asunto tuyo.-. Dijo la niña bajando la mirada._

_.- Anda, no se lo diré a nadie.-. Dijo Kakashi casi implorante._

_.- Bueno, la verdad es que mi padre me dijo que si no aprobaba el examen, me vendería al Señor Feudal.-. Dijo Rin sollozando de nuevo.- Por eso intento escapar.-._

_.- Por Kami-sama, eso es muy cruel y sucio.-. Dijo el Hatake indignado.- Pero no te preocupes, yo no permitiré que eso pase.-. Después de decir esto se quitó una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de relámpago y se la tendió.- Ten, esto es un dije sensible a tu naturaleza de chakra. Como mi chakra es tipo rayo se transformó en un relámpago, si lo dejamos en el suelo sin ningún contacto con chakra, adoptara una forma indefinida. Si usas este collar, podrás controlar mejor tu chakra.-._

_.- Arigatou.-. Dijo la niña secándose las lágrimas._

_**Fin del Flashback

* * *

**_

Claro, el armario. Corrió hacia el mismo y encontró algo que su sensei le había obsequiado cuando pasó a ser Jounin; un kunai especial. Se dirigió al lugar dónde emprendió su primera misión como líder del equipo y allí encontró la foto de una playa. Ahora si que el juego se había puesto difícil. No sabía que hacer con la foto, aparte, él nunca había visto el mar, excepto cuando…

.- No puede ser, es imposible.-. Se dijo Kakashi con los ojos desorbitados. Empezó a correr por el sendero que iba en dirección a la Aldea de la Hierba, pero al llegar a una bifurcación se fue por el sendero que llevaba a la "Bahía del Destino", mejor conocida como "Unmei no Wan". Al llegar a la misma, dirigió su mirada en dirección a unas rocas gigantescas, ahí se encontraba a la mujer que lo había detenido cuando quiso seguir a Raiko.

.- Llegas tarde.-. Dijo la desconocida. Una vez Kakashi hubo subido las piedras.

.- Me lo pusiste difícil, perdí la práctica de ese juego hace mucho tiempo, Rin.-. Dijo Kakashi monótonamente.

.- No tiene sentido seguir llevando este disfraz, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Rin quitándose la máscara de ANBU y la capa. El Hatake por poco no se desmaya, ya no había rastro de la niña que una vez conoció. Ahora era una mujer alta y esbelta. Su vestuario consistía en kimono color rojo con flores doradas, pero eso no ocultaba sus curvas bien definidas. Su cabello cobrizo le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba muy cambiada.

.- _Por Kami-sama, que sexy_.-. Pensó el hombre sin creerse que aquella mujer fuera Rin.

.- Discúlpame por no despedirme antes de ir a la Aldea de la Niebla.-. Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

.- ¿La Niebla?-. Preguntó el Hatake sin comprender. Rin le explicó todo lo que había pasado en realidad. Al principio, el peliplateado dudó de su palabra, pero luego dejó de hacerlo.

.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-. Dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

.- Porque sabía que no me dejarías ir, lo lamento.-. Dijo Rin bajando la mirada.

.- ¿Sólo lo lamentas?, eso no arreglará las cosas.-. Dijo el Hatake algo molesto pero sin alzar la voz.

.- ¿De qué hablas?-. Dijo la mujer sin entender.

.- Creía que eras más inteligente, ¿no te das cuanto de lo mucho que me dolió recibir la noticia de tu supuesta muerte, o de que nunca te volvería a ver, o lo mucho que te extrañé?-. Dijo Kakashi elevando la voz a cada palabra que decía. Rin no respondió nada.- ¡CONTÉSTAME!-.

.- Tú crees que yo no pasé por lo mismo.-. Dijo Rin volviéndolo a mirar, con la diferencia de que sus ojos ahora estaban inundados en lágirmas.- Yo también te extrañaba mucho, día tras día, noche tras noche, en lo único que pensaba mientras me hacían aquellos tratamientos tan dolorosos, lo único que me ayudaba a soportar aquel dolor, eras tú.-.

Kakashi la abrazó impidiendo que dijera otra cosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Hatake la besó. ¡Cuánto había añorado aquellos labios!, todo lo que había pasado en ese instante había sido rápido, pero le pareció que ese beso duraba un milenio. Cuando por fin lograron separarse, Rin le preguntó a Kakashi.

.- Si no me equivoco, ya yo no tengo vivienda.-. Dijo Rin, la cual seguía abrazada a él.

.- No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos.-. Dijo Kakashi sonriéndole.

.- Creía que lo de amigos ya era etapa superada.-. Dijo Rin.

.- Uno nunca se acostumbra hasta que todo llega al final.-. Dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Sasame:**

Es una joven kunoichi que pertenece al Clan Fuuma, aparece en los capítulos 137 al 141.

**Ninpou, Shinzou Hazusu (, Konoha wa Hogo Suru): **_Arte Ninja, Extracción del Corazón (, protege Konoha) Lo que está entre paréntesis varía dependiendo de lo que se quiera proteger_

La técnica únicamente puede ser utilizada para proteger algo o alguien. Consiste en extraerle el corazón a una persona. Una vez el miembro se haya desconectado físicamente del propietario, será sellado por la técnica y si la persona atenta contra el bienestar físico o mental del protegido, entonces el corazón se autodestruirá y la persona morirá.

**Unmei no Wan: **_Bahía del Destino_

**Obaa-chan: **_Vieja/Anciana_


	11. Capítulo 10: El Jinchuuriki Oculto

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí pasará algo que complicará la historia de los ninjas de Konoha. Sólo les pido que lean. No les doy más detalles acerca de este capítulo porque sería "Autospoilearme".

**Editado:** Una vez

**

* * *

******

Capítulo 10:

**El Jinchuuriki Oculto.**

**Días después del festival de Konoha en la Guarida de Orochimaru:**

Se hallaban tranquilos en una habitación, programando los próximos entrenamientos. De repente se escuchó a alguien jadeando y gritando.

.- ¿Oyen eso?-. Preguntó una mujer con un tono preocupado.

.- _Ha… ha…ha…ha_.-. Se escuchó a lo lejos.

.- Si…-. Dijo un individuo con seis brazos pensativo. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no debía ser de importancia.- Pero no creo que sea nada.-.

.- _¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!_-. Gritó alguien desgarradoramente.

.- Ese no es…-. Empezó a decir el de cabellos naranjas.

.- Orochimaru-sama.-. Dijo un muchacho con dos cabezas con nerviosismo. Los cuatro individuos salieron de la habitación y corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de donde provenían los gritos.

.- Ha…ha…ha…-. Jadeó el Sannin de las serpientes. Estaba sudando copiosamente.- Kabuto… ¿todavía no ha llegado?-.

.- No, aún no, pero ya debe estar en camino.-. Dijo Tayuya tratando de tranquilizarlo.

.- Kuso…-. Dijo Orochimaru con dificultad.-. Bueno, mientras llega, tráiganme la funda de la Kusanagi.-.

.- ¿Está seguro?-. Preguntó el de seis brazos.

.- Kidoumaru, recuerda con quien hablas, yo sé lo que hago.-. Dijo Orochimaru empezando a impacientarse por el dolor.

.- Pero…-. Empezó a decir Tayuya.

.- ¡Sólo hagan lo que les digo!-. Gritó Orochimaru, dejándose caer en el suelo mientras que sus subordinados lo ayudaban. La mujer salió hacia la parte más profunda de la guarida, realizó unos rápidos e indefinibles sellos y se produjo un agujero en la pared. Tayuya metió su mano dentro del hueco y sacó la funda de una espada; esta era de oro, pero pesaba menos que una hoja de papel, tenía grabada una serpiente y varias palabras escritas en un idioma tan antiguo como el mismo mundo, pero que procedían de otra dimensión. Mientras regresaba a la habitación donde Orochimaru y sus compañeros se encontraban, vio a Kabuto doblando la esquina de uno de los pasillos.

.- Kabuto, pedazo de mierda.-. Dijo Tayuya con enojo.- ¿Por qué carajo te tardaste tanto?-.

.- Tuve un pequeño percance con unos ninjas de la Aldea de la Hierba que me seguían, pero al final todo salió bien.-. Explicó Kabuto sin inmutarse, acostumbrado a los insultos de la chica. De repente, se escuchó un grito que desgarró el aire.- ¿Qué fue eso?-.

.- Luego te explico, sígueme.-. Dijo la mujer. Ambos recorrieron los pasillos e irrumpieron en el cuarto en donde se encontraban los otros. Kabuto, al ver a su maestro tumbado en el suelo, ató los cabos.

.- Kabuto, llegas a tiempo para el espectáculo.-. Dijo el Sannin sarcásticamente.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-.

.- Ha llegado la hora, ¿verdad?-. Dijo el muchacho sin impresionarse por el estado de Orochimaru.

.- ¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntaron los Cuatro del Sonido al unísono. No comprendían porque el Sannin de las Serpientes se encontraba en esa condición.

.- Orochimaru-sama ya no puede transportarse a otro cuerpo, está en su límite, pues el cuerpo que posee ahora está terminando de pudrirse en su interior.-. Explicó el Yakushi rápidamente. A continuación, cortó la lengua del Sannin por la mitad, dejando que la sangre se derramara en el interior de su boca por unos minutos, después realizó un jutsu que impidió que continuara la hemorragia.- Necesito que dibujen esto en el suelo con la sangre de Orochimaru-sama.-. Continuó Kabuto, entregándoles una hoja con unos símbolos dibujados en la misma. Inmediatamente, se pusieron en ello. Al terminar de hacerlo, el peliplateado colocó al Sannin en el centro del círculo y les dijo a los Cuatro del Sonido.- Extraigan al Bijuu de la funda de Kusanagi y séllenlo dentro de la lengua de Orochimaru-sama.-.

.- Pero lo mataremos si se lo sellamos ahora.-. Dijo Kidoumaru con preocupación.

.- Por extraño que parezca, Orochimaru-sama tiene dos sistemas de chakra; uno que es el suyo propio, y el otro que es el de Yamata no Orochi.-. Dijo el peliplateado rápidamente.

.- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-. Preguntó Jiroubou sin entender.

.- Orochimaru-sama ya tenía una parte del bijuu sellada dentro de si, que correspondía a la espada Kusanagi.-. Dijo Kabuto.- Esta parte formó el sistema de chakra de Yamata no Orochi. La otra parte contiene el chakra del Bijuu, que es la que corresponde a la funda de la Kusanagi. Por lo tanto, no dañará a Orochimaru-sama.-.

Los cuatro no dudaron más, realizaron los respectivos sellos y extrajeron al Bijuu de la funda. Al instante, se estableció un clima tan frío como el hielo y a la vez tan caliente como el fuego, luego se sintió como si la misma muerte se les acercara y después, todo el oxígeno se esfumó.

.- Rápido, sellen al Bijuu antes de que despierte por completo.-. Dijo Kabuto, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar debido a la falta de aire.

Los Cuatro del Sonido se pusieron alrededor del círculo, se arrodillaron y realizaron al menos veinte sellos antes de enviar su chakra por las líneas de sangre, las cuales terminaban en donde se hallaba recostado Orochimaru. En la habitación empezó a establecerse una neblina de color violeta, y cuando los Cuatro del Sonido apoyaron sus manos sobre los símbolos que habían dibujado con la sangre de Orochimaru, la neblina se arremolinó tomando la forma de una serpiente y luego empezó a entrar dentro de la lengua del Sannin, donde quedó tatuada una diminuta espada. Al pasar esto, el Sannin gritó espantosamente, haciendo que los pájaros que había en los alrededores salieran volando. Esto proceso duró al menos como diez minutos y consumió casi todo el chakra de los muchachos, pero fue realizado con éxito. Al terminar, recostaron a Orochimaru sobre su cama, dejando que se acostumbrara al Bijuu.

* * *

_Se encontraba en lo que parecía un sótano, estaba muy oscuro, no se veía nada. De repente se dio cuenta de que había agua cubriendo sus tobillos transparentes, como los de un fantasma, pero curiosamente el líquido no estaba frío. Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que vislumbró dos puertas, una de madera y la otra de metal. Trató de abrir la de madera, pero esta no se abrió, así que decidió abrir la otra, la cual se separó del marco limpiamente cuando Orochimaru se acercó, sin necesidad de que la tocara siquiera. _

_A continuación, observó un cielo de color rojo sangre, sin sol, y vio que se encontraba en un pueblo bastante descuidado, parecía abandonado, sólo que era todo lo contrario; había mucha gente, si es que se les podía llamar así. Eran todos muy delgados, la piel era tan blanca como la nieve, reseca y se les pegaba a los huesos, destacándolos; los ojos estaban completamente hundidos, al igual que las mejillas; no tenían cabellos y como vestimenta llevaban unos trapos sucios, que lo único que tapaban eran sus partes íntimas. _

_Había mujeres, hombres y ancianos, y todos le sonreían macabramente cuando pasaba, lo que hacía que se le notaran los amarillentos dientes y los huecos correspondientes a los faltantes. Orochimaru se preguntó en dónde demonios se había metido, pero algo respondió a su pregunta, a lo lejos divisó grandes montañas, rodeadas de fuego negro._

_.- Amateratsu… El infierno.-. Pensó el Sannin. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las personas, sus harapos, el por qué no habían niños y el cielo rojo. Sin embargo, no entendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí ni por qué. Se dispuso a averiguar más sobre aquello, así que se dirigió hacia las montañas. Llegó en un santiamén, a pesar de lo lejos que se veían desde el Pueblo Fantasma; quiso avanzar más, pero las llamas consumirían su cuerpo, por lo tanto decidió tomar impulso para saltarlas. Retrocedió y corrió hacia las llamas para pasarlas. Al brincar, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido suficiente impulso; cerró los ojos, preparándose para su roce con las llamas, pero este nunca llegó, lo único que sintió fue estar cayendo por un vació hasta sentir el contacto con algo espeso. Treinta segundos después, sintió un aura demoníaca, más que la suya propia; y escuchó un tono de voz que era capaz de helar la sangre, no la conocía, pero irradiaba crueldad y frialdad. Tanto, que hasta le dio un poco de miedo._

_.- Orochimaru…-. Llamó la grave voz, sorprendiendo al Sannin._

_.- ¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó Orochimaru mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra, distinguiendo algo parecido a una pequeña colina._

_.- ¿Todavía no lo adivinas?-. Dijo la voz sarcásticamente, la cual curiosamente se le hacía conocida al Sannin a medida que charlaban más.- Y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente.-._

_.- Yamata… no Orochi.-. Dijo Orochimaru sorprendiéndose._

_.- Y pensar que me metieron dentro del cuerpo de este aficionado.-. Dijo Yamata mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente con sus ocho cabezas; todas y cada una de ellas lo veían con repugnancia, como si fuera una cucaracha.- Considérate el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra, puesto que te he dado la oportunidad para presentarte ante mí, niñato. Aunque seas un debilucho, sabes varios trucos muy impresionantes, eso me agrada. Sólo por eso no te mataré, dejaré que vivas, algún día podrías serme de utilidad.-._

_.- Yamata, subestímame y comenzará tu peor pesadilla.-. Amenazó el Sannin con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_.- Si claro, ahorra tus amenazas para alguien que sea más débil que tú.-. Dijo la serpiente sarcásticamente.-. Sólo te pido que te mantengas con vida y no uses el jutsu de reencarnación; si mueres, muero, y si te pasas a otro cuerpo, mi espíritu se quedará en el anterior y también moriré.-._

_.- Bien, entonces, ya hemos aclarado las cosas.-. Dijo Orochimaru con un suspiro.- ¿Ahora cómo regreso?-._

_.- Cierra tus ojos y da un mortal hacia atrás concentrándote en tu destino, eso es todo.-. Dijo Yamata sin interés._

_.- Otra cosa, esa puerta de madera…-. Empezó a decir el Sannin, pero la serpiente lo interrumpió._

_.- No se te abrió, ¿verdad?-. Adivinó Yamata con tono burlón.- Bueno, esa puerta te conducirá a mí más rápido la próxima vez que me quieras ver.-._

_.- Pero, ¿se me abrirá la próxima vez que venga?-. Preguntó Orochimaru dudando de la palabra del Bijuu._

_.- Sí, pero solamente se te abrirá a ti, es como un sistema de protección contra intrusos. Si alguien ajeno a ti entra en tu mente y da con esta puerta, se le abrirá la metal, pero no la de madera. Cuando este dentro del Pueblo Fantasma, las almas en pena devorarán su mente y el cuerpo se quedará sin la misma.-. Explicó la Serpiente con una sonrisa tenebrosa._

_.- Cruel, pero me gusta.-. Dijo el Sannin imitando el gesto de la serpiente.- Entonces, me voy.-._

_El Sannin dio el mortal hacia atrás. En ese momento, se vio a si mismo recostado sobre una cama y observó como su "cuerpo" volvía al original, despertándose y sintiendo un súbito dolor en la lengua._

* * *

.- Kuso.-. Dijo Orochimaru acercando su mano a su lengua. Antes de que su mano la tocara, sintió el aire, el calor y las ondas electromagnéticas que esta provocaba al moverse. Fue al espejo, sacó su lengua y la miró. Ahora era bífida y delgada, como la una serpiente, Miró debajo de la misma, donde se suponía que debía estar nada más que la espada tatuada, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más, una serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor del arma y al llegar al mango de la misma doblaba su cuerpo para morder su cola.

Esto desconcertó un poco al Sannin, de modo que se levantó y fue a la alcoba de Kabuto. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró tumbado sobre un costado, leyendo un libro sobre su cama.

.- Kabuto, qué significa este pequeño imprevisto.-. Ordenó Orochimaru enseñándole el tatuaje de su lengua.

.- Ese es el sello del Hachibi.-. Explicó el muchacho si inmutarse.- Es como el que Naruto-kun tiene en el estómago. La espada significa que el Bijuu se encuentra dentro de usted.-.

.- Entonces la serpiente significa que el Bijuu me aceptó como su Jinchuuriki, ¿cierto?-. Adivinó el Sannin.

.- Así es, no tiene que preocuparse por eso.-. Dijo Kabuto tranquilizándolo.

.- Ya veo, entonces te dejo.-. Dijo Orochimaru, volteándose para irse. Se paró en seco.-. A propósito, ¿terminaste la cura de Kimimaro?-.

.- Si.-. Respondió el Yakushi.

.- ¿Y bien?-. Preguntó el Sannin esperando el informe.

.- Reaccionó positivamente ante la medicina.-. Dijo Kabuto formalmente.

.- Entonces dentro de unos meses atacaremos Konoha de nuevo y secuestraremos a la sucesora del Clan Hyuuga y a Naruto-kun.-. Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa malvada.- Será emocionante utilizar mis nuevos poderes ahora que soy el Jinchuuriki Oculto.-.

.- Me parece excelente.-. Dijo el muchacho ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos.- _Tendré que avisar_.-.

.- Te dejo.-. Dijo el Sannin saliendo de la habitación de su mano derecha. Kabuto abandonó su habitación cuando estuvo seguro de que su amo no se encontraba cerca, salió de la guarida con un halcón mensajero y una nota que decía:

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

_Babosa Verde (Refiriéndose a Konoha):_

_Desde el nido de la serpiente te aviso que vamos para allá en unos meses, será mejor que prepares una bienvenida adecuada. Vamos a divertirnos mucho durante esos días de fiesta._

_Águila Plateada (refiriéndose a Kabuto)_

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

El muchacho envió la carta, rogando porque llegara pronto. Después de unos minutos, volvió a su habitación rápidamente para no levantar sospechas. Pese a que ya había enviado la carta a Konoha, no se sentía más tranquilo; con los nuevos poderes de Orochimaru, sería casi imposible vencerle, el único que quizás lograría matarlo de una vez por todas, sería Naruto, eso si descubría sus verdaderos poderes.

.- _Naruto-kun, espero que tengas algo preparado contra Orochimaru_.-. Pensó Kabuto con intranquilidad.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Konoha:**

.- Lo he descifrado.-. Dijo Kakashi con voz triunfante.

.- ¿Qué dice?-. Preguntaron al unísono Jiraiya y Yamato.

El Hatake comenzó a leer lo que había descifrado en los libros de "Enseñanza para la Descodificación de Mensajes Extremadamente Sofisticados.":

_Los secretos enterrados…_

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Yamata no Orochi:**

Hachibi, Bijuu de las ocho colas. Es una serpiente gigante que tiene ocho colas y ocho cabezas.

**Amateratsu:**

Es la Diosa del Sol en Japón, pero Kishimoto utiliza su nombre para una técnica del Magekyou Sharingan, que consiste en que todo lo que el usuario del jutsu vea con sus ojos, será quemado con un fuego negro, que arderá por siete días y siete noches. Ese fuego negro proviene del infierno, y es por eso que orochimaru se da cuenta de donde está.

**Kusanagi:**

Es la espada que Orochimaru siempre carga consigo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Los Secretos Enterrados

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Me "autospoilé" en la nota de autora.

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Bien, las revelaciones comienzan. Yo sé que no existe ningún Bijuu sin cola, y quizás los lugares en donde se establecieron algunos Bijuu no sean los que salen en el anime o manga, pero tengo que recordarles que esto es un AU, por lo que lo coloqué así a propósito, no me equivoqué ni fue falta de información. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Editado:** Una vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Los Secretos Enterrados.**

.- Ding Dong.-. Suena el timbre de una casa. Un hombre peliplateado se despierta y con pereza, abre la puerta.

.- Parece que se te olvidó que hoy nos íbamos a reunir para terminar de descifrar el libro, ¿eh, Kakashi?-. Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño con algo de sarcasmo, al ver que Kakashi no llevaba camisa y todavía tenía unos shorts.

.- Ya me estaba vistiendo, Tenzou.-. Dijo el Hatake con el cabello alborotado.

.- Si, si, lo que tú digas.-. Dijo Yamato sin creerse nada de lo que le decía su compañero.-. Sólo vístete, ¡y no me llames así!-.

.- Bien, nos vemos en la Torre Hokage para continuar la decodificación de los libros.-. Dijo el Hatake cerrando la puerta y dando un bostezo.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de su casa con un andar perezoso y lento. Cuando llegó al edificio, ya había pasado más de media hora desde que Yamato fue a su apartamento, por lo que los otros dos estaban sumamente molestos con Kakashi.

.- Llegas tarde.-. Lo reprendió Jiraiya con una vena latiéndole en la sien.

.- Perdón, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida.-. Se excusó Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

.- ¡Sigues con esa excusa barata, la otra vez nos dijiste lo mismo!.-. Dijo Yamato negando con la cabeza.

.- ¿Enserio?-. Dijo el Hatake comenzando a recordar.

.- Olvídalo…-. Dijo Jiraiya, viendo que era un caso perdido.- Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, ¡manos a la obra!-.

Los otros dos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime, aún así, empezaron a descifrar los libros. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, se oyó a Kakashi diciendo:

.- Lo encontré.-. Dijo el Hatake con claro entusiasmo.- Encontré en donde sale la historia.-.

.- ¿Y bien, qué dice?-. Preguntó ansioso Jiraiya.

.- Está muy complicado.-. Dijo Kakashi, entrecerrando los ojos.- Denme un poco más de tiempo.-.

.- Bien, nosotros revisaremos los otros libros por si acaso sale algo más.-. Dijo Yamato con algo de impaciencia por saber lo que decía la historia.

Mientras que los otros dos estaban en busca de algo más, Kakashi iba descubriendo algo que les cambiaría la vida a varias personas. Al cabo de unas horas, el hatake ya había descifrado el libro.

.- Lo he decodificado.-. Dijo Kakashi con alegría llamando a sus dos compañeros.

.- ¿Qué dice?-. Preguntaron al unísono Jiraiya y Yamato.

El Hatake comenzó a leer lo que había descifrado en los libros de "Enseñanza para la Descodificación de Mensajes Extremadamente Sofisticados.":

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

_Los Secretos Enterrados_

_Cuando la Tierra estaba terminándose de formar, diez bestias con distintos números de colas aparecieron. Shippônashi era un lobo con enormes poderes curativos y sin colas; Shukaku permanecía con la forma de un mapache de una cola, el cual controlaba la arena; Nekomata era una gata con dos colas, poseedora del poder de la muerte; Isonade, un tiburón con tres colas, podía manejar el agua a su antojo; Soukou, famoso por sus venenos, vivía como un basilisco con cuatro colas; Houkou era un perro con cinco colas, cada una de las cuales representaba un elemento; Raijuu conservaba la forma de una comadreja, este podía usar cualquier forma de rayo o trueno posible; Kaku, el más astuto y cauteloso de todos, era un tejón y también un experto en el manejo de la tierra y la arcilla; Yamata no Orochi se mantenía con la forma de una serpiente que representaba el mal; Kyuubi, el zorro de las nueve colas, el más poderoso y poseedor de chakra infinito, era el Dios de Fuego y el Rey de los Bijuus._

_Estas bestias se establecieron en una gran región bastante apartada, donde las mismas dieron origen los humanos. Después del nacimiento de los hombres, las bestias se separaron y se dirigieron al hábitat que más les gustó dentro de ese continente._

_Shippônashi: Bosque, Konoha (Aldea Oculta de la Hoja)_

_Shukaku: Desierto, Suna (Aldea Oculta de la Arena)_

_Nekomata: Bosque, Kusa (Aldea Oculta de la Hierba) _

_Isonade: Lago, Kiri (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla)_

_Soukou: Pantano, Ame (Aldea Oculta la Lluvia)_

_Houkou: Cascada, Taki (Aldea Oculta de la Cascada)_

_Raijuu: Montaña, Kumo (Aldea Oculta de las Nubes)_

_Kaku: Bajo Tierra, Iwa (Aldea Oculta de las Rocas)_

_Yamata: Selva, Oto (Aldea Oculta del Sonido)_

_Kyuubi: Bosque, Konoha (Aldea Oculta de la Hoja)_

_El bosque en donde Kyuubi y Shippônashi se quedaron viviendo se llamaba Konoha. Este era un lugar pacífico, donde la naturaleza era la más hermosa de toda la región. Con el pasar de los años, parte del bosque se convirtió en una aldea y los humanos desarrollaron poderes inimaginables gracias a la energía que Kyuubi y Shippônashi les brindaron cuando los crearon; esa energía era llamada por los humanos chakra. Los individuos de Konoha se dividieron en grupos según sus habilidades. De todos estos, el que más se destacaba era un conjunto de hombres muy numeroso que se hacían llamar el Clan Hyuuga. Tenían una visión de 360º y un taijutsu muy poderoso, pero eso no era lo más impresionante; lo más sorprendente era la Técnica Celestial, la cual era la más poderosa sobre la Tierra. Esta técnica, exclusiva del Clan Hyuuga, fue lo que produjo los celos de Yamata, al igual que el rápido desarrollo de Konoha. Pero Hachibi tampoco se iba a quedar atrás, de modo que pidió los secretos del clan, pero los Hyuuga se negaron._

_Al cabo de unos meses, Yamata junto con los habitantes de Oto, declararon la guerra en contra de Konoha. La batalla entre las dos aldeas duró aproximadamente siete días, todos los ninjas de Konoha estaban agotados, no podrían aguantar mucho más, pero gracias a los poderes curativos de Shippônashi, la Aldea de la Hoja triunfó. Al terminar la guerra, Hachibi quedó muy mal herido, Kyuubi no sabía que hacer con él, por lo tanto buscó ayuda en las otras aldeas. Regresó con una pareja experta en Fuinjutsu, quienes ayudaron a Konoha a sellar a Yamata no Orochi dentro de La Legendaria Espada Kusanagi y la funda de la misma, el único objeto que podía retener el poder de la serpiente. _

_Después de varios años, los aldeanos se iban dando cuenta de lo peligroso que podría resultar Kyuubi si se revelase, de modo que se hizo una reunión clandestina con los representantes de cada nación. Al final, todas las aldeas decidieron sellar a los Bijuus por la propia seguridad de los humanos, y así se hizo; algunos Bijuus fueron encerrados dentro de objetos y otros dentro de personas, el único que no fue sellado fue Kyuubi porque había huido para años después atacar a Konoha, la cual lo había traicionado. Durante el ataque de Kyuubi, la pareja que selló a Yamata dieron sus vidas a cambio de que el zorro quedara sellado dentro del cuerpo de su segundo hijo. Los que sellaron a los Bijuus, eran el Clan Uzumaki, ellos fueron quienes le recomendaron al Clan Hyuuga esconder la Técnica Celestial tal como ellos lo iban a hacer con la existencia de su familia, ya que estas representaban un peligro para la seguridad de la aldea. Así pues, los secretos de los dos clanes fueron guardados cuidadosamente en una biblioteca que poco después fue enterrada, llevándose toda la historia del Clan Uzumaki y la técnica más poderosa del Clan Hyuuga. _

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

.- ¡Por Kami!-. Exclamó Kakashi impresionado.

.- Nunca creí que hubiera semejante secreto detrás de todo esto.-. Dijo Jiraiya asombrado.

.- Creo que debemos decírselo a Tsunade-sama.-. Propuso Yamato con algo de seriedad.

Fueron tan rápido como pudieron a la oficina e irrumpieron con gran alboroto en la misma.

.- ¡Tsunade-sama, lo hemos descubier…!-. Empezó a decir Kakashi, pero se calló cuando vio con quien estaba hablando la Hokage.- Rin…-.

.- ¡Qué hay!-. Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa muy parecida a las típicas de Naruto.

.- Hola, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres de Konoha?-.Preguntó Yamato curioso.

.- Si, acaba de llegar.-. Respondió inmediatamente el Hatake a fin de evitar que los demás supieran lo que había entre él y la chica.- Ella es Rin Naoru, mi…-.

.- Novia.-. Dijo Rin alegremente provocando que Kakashi se sonrojara, puesto que lo que quería decir el Hatake era que Rin fue su compañera de equipo cuando eran jóvenes.

.- Veo que mis novelas han sido una buena guía.-. Dijo Jiraiya orgullosamente. Godaime carraspeó.

.- Volviendo al tema…-. Dijo Tsunade un poco molesta.- ¿A qué han venido?-.

.­- Ya hemos descubierto lo del Pergamino Prohibido, le sorprendería saber lo que hay detrás de todo esto.-. Dijo Kakashi feliz de poder cambiar de tema y entregándole a la Hokage el papel en donde había anotado la historia de "Los Secretos Enterrados". La mujer leyó el papel y a medida que iba avanzando en la lectura, más alzaba las cejas por la sorpresa.

.- Guau, no me lo esperaba.-. Dijo la rubia estupefacta cuando terminó de leerla. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.- Momento, pero eso quiere decir…-.

.- Que el Clan Hyuuga posee la técnica más poderosa del mundo, y que el Clan Uzumaki si existió, lo que nos lleva a Naruto.-. Dijo Jiraiya con serenidad.

.- También significa que Naruto tiene un hermano o hermana, y que el padre de Naruto es…-. Dijo Kakashi sin terminar de hablar.

.- Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.-. Dijo Yamato, terminando la frase por Kakashi.

.- Esto es… impresionante.-. Dijo Jiraiya sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de la mujer.- Increíble, todo lo que hemos descubierto en tan sólo un día.-.

.- Si es increíble, pero debemos hallar la biblioteca que contiene esos secretos.-. Dijo la Hokage mirando a Jiraiya, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente y le desvió la mirada; después de lo que había pasado en el festival, no había vuelto a hablar con ella.

.- Supongo que esa es nuestra próxima misión, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Kakashi tratando de adivinar.

.- Sí y no.-. Dijo la Hokage moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.- Sabemos que los secretos se encuentran en una biblioteca, pero no sabemos en dónde está la misma. Podría estar en cualquier parte del planeta, por lo tanto, asignaré a más miembros.-.

.- ¿Quiénes serán?-. Preguntó Kakashi intuyendo la respuesta.

.- En este momento están escuchando todo lo que decimos.-. Dijo Tsunade mirando al techo y suspirando.- ¿Por qué no se muestran?-.

.- Jejeje, ¿cómo nos descubriste, dattebayo?-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa, abriendo la puerta del despacho y entrando junto con Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten y Hinata, quienes no parecían querer estar ahí.

.- Hacían mucho ruido.-. Dijo la Hokage sin darle importancia.- Por cierto, ella es Rin, ex-compañera de equipo de Kakashi.- Se dirigió a los adolescentes y luego a la Naoru.- Rin, de derecha a izquierda; Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto.-.

.- Cof, cof… es la novia de Kakashi… cof, cof.-. Tosió fingidamente Jiraiya.

.- Kakashi-sensei, quiero ser el padrino de bodas, dattebayo.-. Dijo Naruto alegremente. Kakashi no hallaba en donde esconderse, quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

.- Jajaja.-. Rin soltó una carcajada.

.- Es un gusto, Rin-chan.-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y dejando a un lado las formalidades con los sufijos, lo cual sorprendió a la chica. Usualmente el "chan" se usaba con personas a las que se les tenía mucha confianza, pero al parecer a ese chico no le importaban dichas formalidades; sólo le importaba ser amigo de todo el mundo.- Por cierto, si se casan, te recomendaría que tiraras a la basura las novelas porno que lee Kakashi-sensei.-.

.- Bueno, dejando atrás las novelas pervertidas.-. Dijo Tsunade enojada porque nadie le hacía caso y dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a Jiraiya.- Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, necesito que lean esto.-.

Los aludidos tomaron el papelito de "Los Secretos Enterrados" que les tendía la Hokage y lo leyeron. Hinata y Neji se sorprendieron con la revelación, pero no tanto como Naruto, el cual quedó como en un estado de shock. El rubio bajó la cabeza, y no levantaba la mirada.

.- Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó Hinata después de varios minutos en los que el Uzumaki no habló. Eso era muy raro en él, puesto que no podía estarse callado por más de treinta segundos. No hubo respuesta por parte de Naruto.- ¿Naruto-kun?-.

.- ¡SI! ¡SOY HIJO DE YONDAIME HOKAGE, DATTEBAYO!-. Gritó el rubio eufórico.- ¡Y tengo un hermano, no soy hijo único!-.

.- Bueno, se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensábamos.-. Dijo Jiraiya mientras que el Uzumaki gritaba y saltaba. Los otros asintieron mirando como Naruto giraba por todo el despacho, haciendo que pareciera mucho más hiperactivo de lo que era.

.- Volviendo, su misión será encontrar esa biblioteca.-. Dijo la Hokage bastante molesta por los gritos de Naruto.- Se dividirán en grupos: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Rin y Tenten buscarán en la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes y sus alrededores, yo le avisaré a Raiko sobre esto para que los guíe; Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Yamato y Jiraiya, en la Villa Oculta de la Niebla.-.

.- OBJECIÓN.-. Volvió a gritar Naruto deteniéndose repentinamente poniendo sus brazos en "X". Su día perfecto se había arruinado por culpa de las palabras de Godaime.- ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir con el teme, Tsunade-no-baa-chan?-.

.- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.-. Dijeron al unísono Tsunade y Sasuke.

.- Hmp.-. Fue lo que dijo el rubio dándole la espalda a Godaime y sentándose en el suelo.

.- Van juntos porque les beneficia a los dos.-. Dijo la Hokage con una paciencia infinita.- Podrán aprender nuevas técnicas y a controlar su naturaleza de chakra.-.

.- Si tú lo dices, dattebayo.-. Se resignó Naruto no muy contento.

.- Bueno, entonces está decidido.-. Dijo Tsunade dando una palmada.- Mañana partirán temprano para comenzar la misión.-.

.- ¡Yosh!-. Dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.- Rumbo a la biblioteca enterrada.-.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Shippônashi: **_Sin colas/Carente de colas._

Es el primer bijuu, tiene enormes poderes curativos, pero no tiene colas. Es un lobo blanco y la parte baja de las patas es plateada.

**Teme: **_Bastardo_

Es el apodo que Naruto le puso a Sasuke.

**Yondaime: **_Cuarto_

Se refiere al Cuarto Hokage.


	13. Capítulo 12: Kumogakure no Satô

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Bueno, la edición de este capítulo no me termina de convencer, pero estoy un poco apurada. Agradezco su comprensión y la lectura del capítulo.

**Editado:** Una vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

**Kumogakure no Satô.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, todos los miembros del equipo ya se hallaban en las puertas de Konoha… todos excepto Rin. Ya se había tardado demasiado y a todo el mundo se le había acabado la paciencia.

.- ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?-. Preguntó un chico rubio golpeando el suelo con un pie.

.- Quién sabe.-. Dijo un individuo de pelo plateado tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

.- Ya deberíamos haber salido.-. Dijo Yamato mirando como el sol se alzaba a lo lejos.

.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ella nunca llega tarde.-. Dijo Kakashi ahora mordiéndose las uñas.

.- A lo mejor se quedo dormida.-. Dijo Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

.- Será mejor que alguien la busque, Kakashi.-. Propuso Raiko mirando a su hermano.

.- Si, tienes razón.-. Dijo el Hatake yéndose.

* * *

**En la Torre Hokage:**

.- Tengo que felicitarte, Hokage-sama.-. Dijo una muchacha de cabello cobrizo con una sonrisa.- Actúas muy bien.-.

.- Gracias a Kami que sé hacerlo, porque si no estaríamos escuchando los gritos de Naruto, Rin.-. Dijo Tsunade masajeándose una sien.

.- Sí, estaría gritando como cuando estaba pequeño y no quería comer lo que papá le intentaba dar; la cocina quedaba hecha un desastre.-. Dijo Rin entre risas.

.- Pobre Minato, bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo le vas a decir a Naruto sobre lo de sus familias?-. Dijo la Hokage un poco más seria.

.- No lo sé, tendré que planearlo bien.-. Dijo la muchacha pensativa.- Supongo que primero tendré que guiarlos hacia la Isla Remolino y después acompañar al equipo en el recorrido de las ruinas.-.

.- ¿Supongo que mantendrás a raya a Naoru?-. Dijo Tsunade juntando las yemas de sus dedos.- No quiero que nadie se sepa que eres su Jinchuuriki, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.-.

.- No te preocupes, no la usaré a menos que sea necesario.-. Dijo Rin de nuevo sonriendo.

.- Bien.-. Dijo la Hokage ahora entrelazando sus dedos.- Será mejor que te apures, tus compañeros te deben estar esperando.-.

.- Tienes razón.- Dijo la mujer, despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Salió de la oficina y al cabo de un tiempo de estar recorriendo Konoha, se encontró a Kakashi yendo hacia su apartamento.

.- ¡Kakashi!-. Gritó la chica para atraer la atención de su amigo, lo cual logró exitosamente.

.- Rin, ¿dónde te habías metido?, estábamos preocupados por ti.-. Dijo el peliplateado yendo hacia ella.

.- Estaba con Tsunade-sama, habíamos dejado un pequeño asunto pendiente, pero ya lo resolvimos.-. Dijo la Naoru colocando sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

.- ¿Y de qué se trataba ese asunto?-. Preguntó Kakashi receloso.

.- Eto, lo siento, no te lo puedo decir ahora.-. Se disculpó la mujer colocando sus manos en señal de disculpa.- Al terminar la misión lo sabrás, lo prometo.-.

.- Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir ahora, está bien.-. Dijo el Hatake, comprensivo.- No quiero presionarte.-.

.- Kakashi, arigatou.-. Dijo Rin dándole un efusivo abrazo.

.- Rin, me estás… asfixian… do.-. Dijo el peliplateado cambiando el color de su piel a un alarmante morado.

.- Lo siento, bueno, vámonos.-. Dijo la Naoru sonrojándose levemente.

Se dirigieron a las puertas de Konoha lo más rápido que pudieron. Ahí estaba todo el equipo esperándolos.

.- ¡Apresúrense!, llevamos hora y media de retraso.-. Gritó Naruto molesto al ver que se acercaban.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir, se fueron. Mientras caminaban, surgieron varios temas; en dónde estaría esa misteriosa biblioteca, como sería la técnica del Clan Hyuuga y la familia de Naruto.

.- Oye Naruto, ¿cómo crees que sea tu hermano o hermana?-. Preguntó Rin mientras caminaban hacia la Aldea escondida entre la Nubes.

.- Ahora que lo pienso, debería ser alguien muy parecido a mí, es decir, inteligente, atractivo, cool, fuerte y valiente, dattebayo.-. Dijo Naruto imitando con poses las características que suponía tendría su hermano.

.- Rin-san, todo lo que dijo el dobe referente a como era él, es una mentira.-. Dijo Sasuke con cara de aburrimiento.

.- No me llames así.-. Dijo el Uzumaki molesto.

.- Hmp.-. Dijo el Uchiha dándole la espalda.

.- ¿Y qué piensas de tu familia?-. Preguntó la Naoru curiosa.

.- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy contento de ser el hijo del Hokage más grande de la historia, aunque me gustaría poder saber más cosas sobre él o de mi familia.-. Dijo el rubio con algo de tristeza.

.- ¿Y cómo te imaginas que pudo haber sido tu familia?-. Preguntó de nuevo la mujer. Aquello parecía una entrevista para un periódico.

.- Según la historia de "Los Secretos Enterrados", parece ser que mis padres fueron los fundadores del Clan Uzumaki, me parece que fueron muy amables al sellar a los Bijuus, pero aún no entiendo del todo por qué los sellaron.-. Dijo Naruto. Luego se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, todo se sabrá en el momento en el que encontremos la biblioteca, de seguro encontraremos cosas muy interesantes.-.

.- A lo mejor hasta tienes Kekke Genkai.-. Dijo Tenten interviniendo en la conversación.

.- Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de eso.-. Dijo el chico rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.

Comenzaron a charlar sobre el posible Kekke Genkai del Clan Uzumaki. Tenten aportó la idea de infinito chakra; Naruto, no aportó ninguna porque no se le ocurría nada que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso; y Rin, la de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, esto surgió del jutsu de Minato llamado Hiraishin no Jutsu, el cual permitía la teletransportación a cualquier lugar.

Pronto se hizo de noche, de modo que escogieron el lugar en donde iban a dormir e hicieron una fogata, para calentarse y cocinar la comida. Al terminar de hacer esto, todavía estaban hablando sobre el supuesto Kekke Genkai de los Uzumaki, pero pronto se cansaron, por lo tanto algunos de los presentes se durmieron, quedando solamente Naruto, Tenten y Raiko hablando sobre el tema.

.- Sería genial poder hacer eso, pero prefiero no hacerme ilusiones.-. Dijo Naruto, mientras se acostaba en su sleeping bag.

.- ¿Desde cuando Naruto habla como adulto?-. Le susurró Raiko a Tenten mirando raro al rubio.

.- No tengo idea, creo que su relación con Hinata lo esta afectando.-. Murmuró la Kinzoku.

.- Lo perdimos.-. Dijo Raiko negando con la cabeza y secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

.- Saben lo que más me disgusta.-. Dijo el rubio de repente, volteándose para mirar a sus compañeras.- Que la gente hable mal de mí a mis espaldas.-.

Después de esto, las chicas se durmieron, pero al cabo de un rato, Raiko se despertó. Trato de volver a dormir, pero no pudo, de modo que se paró y decidió hacer una práctica de shurikens, a lo mejor así se cansaba y volvía a darle sueño. Media hora después, le dio sed, por lo tanto fue al río más cercano. Al terminar de beber el agua, se paró y decidió irse, pero sintió unos musculosos brazos alrededor de su cintura, los cuales la abrazaban con ternura.

.- Ya decía yo que te estabas tardando, Itachi.-. Dijo Raiko, dando un respingo al repentino contacto.

.- Lo lamento, mi hime.-. Le susurró Itachi al oído de la chica, dando como resultado que los vellos de la chica se erizaran.- Tenía varias cosas que hacer.-.

.- No te preocupes.-. Dijo la Hatake volteándose para mirarlo.

.- ¿Van a la Isla Remolino?-. Preguntó el Uchiha, soltando su novia.

.- Nos dirigimos a la Aldea de las Nubes.-. Dijo Raiko mirándolo. Luego cambió su expresión a una de desconcierto.- Nunca había escuchado el nombre de esa tal Isla Remolino, ¿cuál es?-.

.- Parece que todavía no les ha dicho, ¿verdad?-. Dijo el hombre con una risa arrogante, propia de un Uchiha.

.- ¿Decirnos quién sobre qué?-. Preguntó la mujer, completamente perdida.

.- Sí, todavía no les ha dicho.-. Dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza.- De cualquier modo, si van a la Isla Remolino, será mejor que entren nada más Naruto y su hermana, para que lo guíe.-.

.- ¿Cómo tú sabes lo del hermano de Naruto?-. Preguntó Raiko con suspicacia.

.- Yo lo sé por mi primo.-. Dijo Itachi sin inmutarse.- Te corrijo, es hermana.-.

Y sin decir más, se desapareció, dejando a Raiko con una enorme duda. La chica volvió al campamento y se durmió. En la mañana, Raiko no recordaba de lo que le había hablado Itachi, pero aún así no se olvidó de que había hablado con él la noche anterior.

.- _Maldito Itachi, tan prejuicioso como siempre_.-. Pensó Raiko con molestia.- _No recuerdo sobre que hablamos anoche, seguro que me hizo un jutsu mientras dormía para que olvidara todo_.-.

Después de desayunar, partieron de nuevo hacia Kumo, esta vez a un paso un poco más rápido, ya que si se daban prisa podrían llegar en la noche. Al caer la tarde, un halcón mensajero les llegó con un mensaje del otro equipo que iba hacia Kiri.

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

_Kakashi-sensei:_

_Hemos llegado a Kirigakure sin problemas. Mañana nos pondremos a investigar sobre la biblioteca. _

_Sakura_

_0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0_

.- Ya llegaron a Kiri.-. Avisó Kakashi sacando un pequeño pergamino de su mochila.- Les enviaré la contestación.-.

.- ¿Qué le pusiste?-. Preguntó Naruto cuando su sensei terminó de escribir la carta y de mandársela con el mismo halcón.

.- Nada, que íbamos a llegar más o menos en la noche a Kumo.-. Dijo el Hatake viendo como se alejaba el halcón.

.- Te equivocas, aniki.-. Dijo Raiko mirando al frente.

.- Pero si eso fue lo que tú dijiste.-. Dijo el peliplateado sin comprender en qué estaba errando.

.- Yo también me equivoque, no conté con que íbamos a ir más rápido de lo que acordamos.-. Dijo la Hatake dando un paso.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Preguntó Kakashi mirándola.

.- Miren hacia arriba.-. Indicó la mujer señalando el cielo. Todos, obedientemente, miraron hacia el cielo.

.- Lo único que yo veo son nubes.-. Dijo Naruto resaltando lo obvio.- ¿Alguien ve otra cosa?-.

.- No, veo lo mismo que tú.-. Dijo Tenten sin entender y entrecerrando sus ojos.

.- Tendremos que subir hasta ahí.-. Dijo Raiko volviendo a mirar al frente.

.- ¿Y cómo?-. Preguntó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

.- Por ahí.-. Dijo la mujer, indicando un punto en la distancia.

.- ¿Por donde?-. Preguntó el Uzumaki mirando a todas partes.- Yo no veo nada.-.

.- Síganme.-. Dijo Raiko avanzando sola, porque nadie la imitó; creían que había perdido la cabeza.- Confíen en mí.-.

La Hatake comenzó a caminar y los demás la siguieron. Después de caminar por unos minutos, Raiko se paró y comenzó a palpar algo invisible, formuló unos sellos. Tori, nezumi, ryuu, tora, o-ushi, o-hitsuji y tora, puso su mano sobre el objeto invisible, luego dijo "Kai"; en ese momento apareció un árbol enorme con una abertura entre dos de sus gigantes raíces.

.- Que árbol tan grande.-. Dijo Naruto mirando hacia el cielo, intentando divisar el final de la planta, pero las nubes lo tapaban.

.- Entren.-. Dijo Raiko. El equipo obedeció. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del árbol, la mujer les advirtió.- No vayan a tocar las paredes del árbol mientras subimos.-.

Dicho esto, la Hatake prosiguió a realizar los mismos sellos, pero esta vez puso la mano sobre el suelo de la planta, dijo "Kai" y la plataforma los elevó como si fuera un ascensor, sólo que iba u poco más rápido. Al cabo de unos segundos, la plataforma se detuvo súbitamente, provocando que todos se sujetaran a la misma con chakra.

.- Que viaje más agradable.-. Dijo Sasuke algo mareado.

.- Bueno, hemos llegado, bienvenidos a Kumogakure no Satô, la Aldea Escondida Entre las Nubes.-. Dijo Raiko alegremente.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Kumogakure no Satô: **_Aldea Escondida entre la Nubes_

**Dobe: **_Tonto/Idiota/Estúpido (Creo… Si no Corríjanme)_

Es el apodo que Sasuke le puso a Naruto.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **_Técnica Voladora del Dios del Trueno_

Permite al usuario teletransportarse a otro lugar.

**Hime: **_Princesa_

Apodo que Itachi usa con Raiko.

**Kirigakure: **_Aldea Escondida entre la Neblina_

**Tori: **_Pájaro_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**Nezumi: **_Rata_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**Ryuu: **_Dragón_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**O-Ushi: **_Buey_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**O-hitsuji: **_Cordero_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**Tora: **_Tigre (Mi sello favorito)_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**Kai: **_Eliminar (Dispel en inglés)_

Se usa para eliminar Genjutsu, aunque yo le doy otro uso adicional.


	14. Capítulo 13: Las Apariencias Engañan

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Ya sé que Kiri es un país que está al borde de la destrucción, pero recuerden que esto es un AU. Yo quise ponerlo así, no fue un error. Gracias y disfruten de la lectura.

**Editado:** Una vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

**Las Apariencias Engañan.**

Cinco individuos de Konoha habían viajado sin descansar durante día y medio, pues querían llegar a Kirigakure no Satô lo antes posible. Llegaron al puerto, abordaron un barco y navegaron por los mares del País del Agua durante varias horas antes de pisar tierra firme. Sin embargo, les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer; aunque hubieran llegado a Mizu no Kuni, la Aldea de la Niebla quedaba a una hora de camino. Después de recorrer este trecho del viaje, por fin llegaron a los bosques que bordeaban a Kiri, no obstante, había ANBU de la aldea vigilando en caso de intrusos, y dado que no sabían sobre las intenciones de los viajeros de Konoha, podrían pensar que estaban intentando colarse en la aldea. Tomaron el camino que estaba deshabitado. Todos se preguntaron por qué aquel sendero estaba tan solo, pero la respuesta llegó antes de lo que esperaban y junto con una explosión; pronto comprendieron que esta ruta era un campo minado. Con el pequeño problema surgido, tuvieron que idear una estrategia; esta consistía en que el equipo fuera en fila a través del campo con una separación de un metro entre cada miembro del grupo, uno de los integrantes del equipo guiaría a los demás por el camino, si él pisaba una bomba, los demás no saldrían perjudicados por la misma. Habiendo planeado la estrategia, prosiguieron a elegir la persona que iría al frente. El hombre de cabello castaño se ofreció voluntariamente para ir en la delantera, pues él era el que conocía mejor el sendero porque había ido muchas veces a la Niebla.

.- Recuerden de pisar en donde yo piso, este es un campo minado.-. Advirtió el castaño dando un paso con sumo cuidado.

.- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a ver donde tú pisas con esta neblina, Yamato-taichou?-. Dijo Sakura algo irritada tratando de ver por donde pasaba su sensei.

.- ¿No había otro camino más fácil para llegar a la Niebla?-. Preguntó Neji teniendo también dificultades para pisar en donde Yamato lo había hecho.

.- No, a menos que quisieras pasar por enfrente de los ANBU de Kiri, los cuales no saben que venimos en paz y quizás nos ataquen por presunta invasión.-. Dijo Jiraiya enojado.

.- ¿Cuánto nos falta?-. Preguntó la pelirrosa entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver mejor.

.- Nos falta poco.-. Dijo el Sannin.

.- Llegaremos en la puesta del sol.-. Dijo Yamato mirando al cielo, o lo que se podía ver de él.

A medida que avanzaban la neblina se hacía cada vez más espesa, llegando a la visibilidad cero.

.- Bien, esto es un progreso.-. Dijo Yamato, con una pequeña risa.

.- No veo nada.-. Dijo Sakura algo molesta.

.- Esperen, tengan paciencia.-.Pidió el ANBU.- Neji, por favor…-.

.- _Byakugan_.-. Dijo Neji formando un sello. Las venas que estaban alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron destacar con su Kekke Genkai.

.- Concéntrate y guíanos hacia el árbol con chakra.-. Dijo el castaño. El Hyuuga inspeccionó el área y por fin encontró lo que buscaban.

.- Ahí esta.-. Dijo Neji indicando un sauce llorón. Yamato puso una de sus manos en el tronco del árbol, y este se transformó en una pequeña casucha, cubierta por musgo y hiedra, sin embargo, todavía se podían ver unos pocos de sus ladrillos.

.- ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo Jiraiya algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. El castaño no le hizo caso, se acercó a la casa y la inspeccionó deslizando unas de sus manos por las paredes cubiertas de musgo.

.- Aquí.-. Dijo Yamato, deteniendo su palma en uno de los ladrillos que la hiedra todavía no había alcanzado a tapar.- Acérquense.-. Los llamó con un gesto de su mano.- Necesito que todos pongan una de sus manos en el ladrillo y envíen su chakra a través de la palma de su mano.-.

Todos hicieron lo que el ANBU les ordenó y al instante sintieron cómo la pared de la casa los succionaba y desaparecía. Al sentir esto, el equipo completo cerró los ojos, esperando chocar contra la misma, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron que se encontraban dentro de una habitación bastante lujosa, Yamato se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

.- ¿Les gustó el viaje?-. Preguntó el castaño alegremente.

.- No mucho.-. Dijo Neji agarrándose la cabeza.- Me siento mareado.-.

.- Bueno, eso se les quitará cuando vean la aldea.-. Dijo Yamato desde la puerta.

.- Eso espero.-. Dijo Sakura masajeándose la cabeza.- ¿Me pregunto cómo será?-.

.- ¿Por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismos?-. Animó el Sannin. Los chicos salieron de la casa y observaron el ambiente en el que se encontraban.

La casa ya no era una cabaña abandonada, ahora era una gran mansión. Se hallaban en una gran colina desde la cual se podía ver toda la Aldea de la Niebla.

.- Impresionante.-. Dijo Neji observando los altos edificios de la aldea.

.- Había escuchado historias sobre como Kiri había avanzado tecnológicamente durante los últimos años, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera así.-. Dijo Hinata con los ojos desorbitados.

.- Parece que ya se les olvidó lo de la casucha.-. Dijo el castaño, caminando al lado del Sannin, yendo hacia los adolescentes.

.- Esto es magnífico.-. Dijo Sakura con entusiasmo.

.- Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de admirar la aldea, mientras tanto, deberíamos ir a presentarnos ante Mizukage-sama.-. Dijo Jiraiya empezando a bajar la colina en la que se hallaban.

El equipo ingresó en Kiri, observando los grandes edificios que alguna vez había sido pequeñas casas. Los ojos de los chicos no paraban de girar, ávidos de conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas que veían. Había trenes, carros, motos, etc. Estaban tan impresionados que los dos adultos tuvieron que gritarles a los adolescentes para que salieran de su ensimismamiento cuando vieron por primera vez un avión.

.- Pu-puede…-. Empezó a decir Sakura sorprendida, mirando al cielo y señalando un jet.

.- Volar…-. Dijo Neji también impresionado.

.- Chicos…-. Llamó Jiraiya. No lo escucharon, todavía seguían mirando al cielo.- ¡CHICOS!, tenemos que seguir.-.

.- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Hinata regresando a la realidad.

.- Ah, verdad.-. Dijo Sakura volviendo en si. El grupo se volvió a poner en marcha y en unos cuantos minutos habían llegado a la Torre Mizukage. Había dos guardias, apostados en las entradas del despacho principal.

.- Es raro ver ninjas de Konoha, ¿qué desean?-. Preguntó uno de los ninjas algo sorprendido por la presencia del equipo.

.- Necesitamos ver a Mizukage-sama.-. Dijo Jiraiya serio.

.- ¿Para qué?-. Preguntó el otro shinobi suspicacia.

.- Es confidencial.-. Dijo Yamato inmediatamente.

.- Entonces me temo que no podrán hablar con él.-. Dijo el ninja de la derecha.

.- Es urgente.-. Dijo Jiraiya cansado de todo aquello.- Por favor.-.

.- Bueno, veremos que podremos hacer.-. Dijo el de la izquierda. Luego extendió su mano.- Primero, sus identificaciones y sus permisos, después podrán hablar con él, si los acepta.-.

Los aldeanos de Konoha les dieron sus papeles. Los ninjas los examinaron para confirmar que todo estaba en orden. Al terminar, los shinobis de la Niebla pasaron al despacho del Mizukage, dejando a los viajeros de Konoha enfrente de la puerta del despacho. Al terminar de hablar con el Mizukage, los shinobis salieron de la oficina.

.- Entren, Mizukage-sama los está esperando.-. Les dijeron los ninjas. Al cabo de unos minutos, el equipo pasó.

.- Por fin han llegado.-. Dijo la voz del Mizukage, esta sonaba joven, a decir verdad era un sonido bastante melodioso. Tenía puesto el típico atuendo de un Kage. Consistía en una túnica blanca con adornos de olas de mar al final de la misma y un sombrero en forma de diamante, por lo que no se le veía la cara al hombre.- Espero que los ANBU que puse alrededor de la aldea no les hayan dado problemas.-.

.- En absoluto, Mizukage-sama.-. Dijo Yamato.

.- Más bien nos parece que su seguridad es magnífica.-. Dijo Sakura elogiándolo.

.- Así es, se ve que usted siempre piensa en su aldea.-. Dijo Neji con formalidad.

.- Bueno, ¿por qué no se presentan?-. Dijo el Mizukage amigablemente.- Así los podré conocer mejor.-.

.- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.-. Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

.- Llámeme Jiraiya.-. Dijo el peliblanco haciendo una pose.

.- Yamato.-. Dijo el castaño.

.- Hyuuga Hinata.-. Dijo la ojiblanca con un imperceptible sonrojo.

.- Hyuuga Neji.-. Dijo Neji fríamente.

.- Ah, son hermanos.-. Dijo el Mizukage con curiosidad.

.- No, somos primos.-. Dijo Hinata con una risita, viendo como Neji se sonrojaba un poco.

.- Siento mi ignorancia.-. Dijo el hombre.

.- ¿Y usted cómo se llama?-. Preguntó Sakura con atrevimiento.

.- Mi nombre es Suzumei, Suzumei Keitaro.-. Dijo el hombre sin darle mucha importancia.- Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo van a empezar a buscar la biblioteca?-.

.- Dentro de dos días, antes queremos refrescarnos y descansar un poco.-. Dijo Jiraiya.- El viaje fue agotador.-.

.- Si, ya lo creo que si.-. Dijo Keitaro. Abrió una cajón del escritorio y sacó unos papelitos.- Bueno, les recomiendo hospedarse en el hotel "Atsui Mizu", el servicio es excelente. Si se hospedan ahí, entréguenle esto a la recepcionista.-.

.- ¡Dos Suites Deluxe!-. Exclamó Jiraiya cuando recibió los cupones.

.- Muchísimas gracias.-. Dijo Yamato haciendo una reverencia rápida.

.- De nada, espero que se diviertan en el hotel y disfruten de las aguas termales.-. Dijo el Mizukage.

.- No lo dude.-. Dijo el Sannin con cara de pervertido, despidiéndose.

Mientras iban de camino al hotel surgió el tema sobre cómo podría ser el Mizukage, puesto que no les había mostrada su cara.

.- ¿Cómo creen que sea Keitaro-sama?-. Preguntó Hinata de repente.

.- Yo digo que es un viejo cascarrabias, gordo y calvo.-. Dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

.- Yo creo que fue muy prudente de su parte esconder su cara a unos extranjeros.-. Dijo Neji con seriedad.

.- Es tímido.-. Dijo Jiraiya.

.- Si, definitivamente.-. Dijo Yamato asintiendo.

.- Sigo con la teoría de que es un viejo cascarrabias.-. Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Bueno, dejando de lado el tema de Keitaro-sama, mañana nos levantaremos temprano y nos reuniremos en la Casa Limbo.-. Dijo el ANBU cortante.

.- ¿Casa Limbo?-. Preguntó el Hyuuga son entender.

.- La casa por donde llegamos a aquí.-. Explicó el Sannin con un bostezo.

.- De acuerdo.-. Dijo Hinata entendiendo.

Llegaron al hotel y se hospedaron en las suites, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres. Ambas tenían un pequeño jardín, tres televisores L.C.D., tres camas matrimoniales, una sala de visitas, una cocina, tres baños, vista a la montaña, piso de mármol y un lavandero. Todo en las habitaciones era lujoso, pero los viajeros no se fijaron en eso, si no que se durmieron enseguida debido a la fatiga.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó más tarde que los demás porque estaba muy cansada del viaje anterior.

.- Yawn.-. Bostezó la pelirrosa frotándose los ojos.-. Dormí como una reina.-. Miro hacía la cama de enfrente, donde se suponía que debía estar Hinata.- ¿Eh, dónde está Hinata, qué hora es?-. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.-. ¡NANI, LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!-. La muchacha se agarró la cabeza y se paró de la cama con una velocidad sorprendente. Abrió el closet y buscó su ropa, se la puso y salió del hotel corriendo.

.- Ay no, ahora no me acuerdo de donde quedaba la Casa Limbo.-. Dijo Sakura doblando una esquina a toda velocidad, chocando contra alguien y cayendo ambos al suelo.

.- Ouch.-. Dijo el muchacho contra el que la pelirrosa había chocado.

.- Fíjate por donde andas.-. Dijo Sakura molesta, como si el culpable hubiera sido él.

.- Yo no fui el que estaba corriendo con la camisa al revés y toda despeinada.-. Dijo el hombre ofreciéndole su mano a Sakura para ayudarla a pararse, el muchacho tenía una cara con rasgos jóvenes; tenía los ojos verdes, el cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros, el cual era de color azul celeste, su tez era muy clara, era alto y se calculaba que tenía unos veintidós años. La muchacha reconoció enseguida aquella voz, tenía cierto tono inconfundible; era extrañamente melodiosa.

.- Momento, usted es…-. Empezó a decir la pelirrosa, pero al muchacho le tapó la boca y le susurró al oído.

.- ¡No lo digas aquí en frente de todo el mundo!-. Murmuró el peliazul algo asustado por lo que había estado a punto de decir la ojiverde.- Te lo explicaré todo en un lugar menos poblado.-.

Sakura notó como se estaba poniendo nervioso, por lo tanto aceptó la proposición del muchacho. Y fueron a una parte de la aldea menos poblada.

.- Oye, gracias por no decir nada.-. Dijo el muchacho algo avergonzado.

.- No se preocupe, Keitaro-sama, ¿así se llama usted, verdad?-. Dijo la pelirrosa dudando.

.- No, ese no es mi nombre real.-. Dijo "Keitaro".- Mi nombre real es Harukei, Harukei Koriko.

.- Koriko, es un bonito nombre.-. Dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

.- ¿En serio?-. Dijo Koriko sonrojándose.

.- Claro que si, Koriko-sama.-. Afirmó la muchacha.

.- Vaya, gracias.-. Dijo el peliazul rascándose la nuca.- Oye, pero no le agregues sufijos a mi nombre, suena como si fuera un viejo. Me puedes tratar de tú.-.

.- Bien, entonces, Koriko.-. Dijo Sakura.- Una pregunta, ¿por qué no dejas que los demás sepan quien eres?, quiero decir, eres el Mizukage, todos deberían conocerte, ¿no?-.

.- Bueno, te explicaré.-. Dijo Koriko suspirando.- Hace tiempo, yo llegué moribundo a esta aldea, los ninjas médicos de aquí me curaron y atendieron con amabilidad. Cuando desperté, no recordaba nada de mi vida y por ello algunas personas pensaron que yo era un espía de otra aldea. Muchos optaron por matarme, otros querían darme a otra aldea, pero Sandaime Mizukage-sama fue generoso; me adoptó y me puso un nombre. Mi padre optó por no dejarme salir de casa durante un tiempo, pues esto podría traer problemas para la aldea; por eso es que nadie me conoce. Después de haberme entrenado, mi padre me elevó al rango de Gennin, pero no podía hacer misiones. Gracias a esto, tuve mucho tiempo libre, y por ende pude descubrir mi Kekke Genkai, Reitôko, y me convertí en muy poco tiempo en el mejor Jounin de toda la aldea. Un día, mi papá se enfermó gravemente, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte me entregó una carta y me dijo que no la abriera hasta que él muriera. Pero no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para leerla, pues él murió de una noche después. La carta decía que yo era un ninja de Konoha y que si quería pruebas, podía buscar bajo su silla favorita. Cuando terminé de leerla, fui directo a su despacho, busque debajo de la silla en la que siempre se sentaba y ahí encontré lo que buscaba; una bandana de Konoha. Esa misma noche, pude recordar cual era mi verdadero nombre, Koriko Harukei. Al día siguiente, los ANBU comenzaron a buscar por mi casa el testamento de mi padre. No tardaron en encontrarlo, y este especificaba que todos sus bienes pasaban a mi nombre, incluyendo su puesto de Mizukage, y así fue como me convertí en líder de esta aldea. No obstante, todavía las personas no saben como es mi rostro y por eso es que no me reconocen cuando salgo a la calle.-.

.- Ya veo.-. Dijo Sakura con algo de sorpresa.- Entonces tú también eres ninja de Konoha, nunca me lo hubiera creído.-.

.-Si, así es, y cambiando de tema, ¿vas a andar por toda la aldea con la camisa al revés y el pelo todo revuelto?-. Preguntó el Mizukage con una sonrisa algo burlona. A Sakura se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo por la vergüenza.

.- Oh, por Kami.-. Dijo la pelirrosa colocando sus manos en su rostro.

.- Jeje, tranquilízate.-. Dijo Koriko con una sonrisa.- Conozco a alguien que te puede prestar un baño para que te arregles un poco.-.

Entraron a una pequeña tienda de ramen y allí los recibió una señora regordeta con una expresión bonachona.

.- Oh, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Kaoru-kun?-. Preguntó la señora con una sonrisa.

.- Ella necesita un baño, Kaede-obaa-san.-. Dijo Koriko señalando a Sakura, quien estaba detrás de su espalda.

.- Cómo no.-. Dijo Kaede, guiando a Sakura al baño. Cuando la chica se hubo volteado la camisa, salió del baño.

.- Muchísimas gracias, Kaede-san.-. Agradeció la pelirrosa.

.- De nada, cariño.-. Dijo la señora con una sonrisa.- ¿Eres la novia de Kaoru-kun?-.

.- Oh no, yo sólo soy su amiga.-. Dijo Sakura, ruborizándose ligeramente. Kaede la guió al exterior de la tienda, donde Koriko la estaba esperando.

.- Oye, ¿quieres comer algo?-. Dijo Koriko.- Ya son las doce, yo invito.-.

.- Bueno, muchas gracias.-. Dijo Sakura algo tímida.

El peliazul pidió dos bowl de ramen y comenzaron a engullirlos. Mientras estaban comiendo, se oyeron voces familiares para los dos muchachos.

.- Me pregunto por qué Sakura no apareció.-. Dijo una de las voces. Los dos muchachos se miraron con expresión confundida.

.- A lo mejor se sentía muy cansada, Neji-oniisan.-. Dijo la voz de una chica.

.- Oigan que les parece si comemos aquí.-. Dijo otra voz un poco más grave.

.- Me parece excelente.-. Dijo la voz de un hombre. Los cuatro individuos entraron en el puesto de ramen y se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura ahí.

.- ¡Sakura!-. Dijo Yamato sorprendido de verla ahí.

.- Así que ya despertaste.-. Dijo Jiraiya.

.- Hehehe.-. Se rió la pelirrosa guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

.- ¿Y quién es él?-. Preguntó Neji con suspicacia.

.- No me digas que le estas montando cachos a Sasuke.-. Dijo Jiraiya en tono reprobatorio.

.- ¡Jiraiya-sama!-. Dijo Sakura avergonzada.- Como cree, él es sólo un amigo.-.

.- ¿Bueno, y cuál es su nombre?-. Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

.- Se los diré después.-. Dijo la muchacha. El equipo no volvió a preguntar más nada, de modo que comieron el ramen. Koriko pagó y se fueron a las áreas de entrenamiento de Kiri.

.- Bien, ahora que nadie nos escucha, ¿nos podrían explicar qué está pasando?-. Dijo Yamato ansioso por escuchar la historia.

.- Bueno, cómo empezar…-. Dijo Sakura pensando.

.- Yo les explicaré…-. Dijo el peliazul. El tono de voz lo reconocieron en seguida.

.- ¿Mizukage-sama?-. Dijo Hinata algo insegura.

.- Sí, ese soy yo.-. Dijo Koriko con una sonrisa.

.- Sigo sin entender qué pasa-. Dijo Jiraiya confundido. El Mizukage les explicó toda la historia de su pasado y el grupo lo comprendió todo.

.- Ahora entiendo.-. Dijo Neji.

.- Debe ser bien difícil tener tres nombres diferentes.-. Dijo Hinata con una risita.

.- Si que lo es.-. Dijo Koriko asintiendo.- Imagínense, Kaoru para las personas de la aldea, Keitaro es mi nombre de Mizukage y Koriko, mi nombre real. Menos mal que todos empiezan con "K", si no me volvería loco. Pero que no se les olvide llamarme adecuadamente dependiendo de la ocasión. Y a propósito, trátenme de tú, no de usted.-.

.- Bien, como tú digas, Koriko.-. Dijo el ANBU.

.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en qué consiste tu Kekke Genkai?-. Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

.- Controlo el hielo.-. Dijo el peliazul sin darle importancia.

.- ¿Nani?-. Dijo todo el equipo mirando alternativamente a Sakura y a Koriko.

.- ¿Qué tiene?-. Preguntó el muchacho asustado por lo que hacían los otros.

.- Que yo también puedo controlar el hielo.-. Dijo Sakura sorprendida.- Bueno, no precisamente controlarlo, lo que quise decir es…-.

.- Que tú también tienes mi Kekke Genkai, pero que todavía no lo puedes controlar.-. Dijo el peliazul adivinando.

.- Así es.-. Dijo la pelirrosa bajando la cabeza.

.- Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer a respecto?-. Dijo Koriko con una sonrisa.

.- No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con esto?-. Dijo Sakura sin entender.

.- ¿Quieres que te entrene, si o no?-. Preguntó el peliazul.

.- ¿De verdad lo harías?-. Preguntó la ojiverde asombrada.

.- Claro.-. Dijo Koriko.- ¿Creías que iba a dejar que siguieras sin controlar tus poderes?-.

.- Arigatou.-. Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.- _Al fin y al cabo es una buena persona, no era un viejo cascarrabias, calvo y gordo_.-.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Kirigakure no Satô**: Aldea Escondida Entre la Neblina

**Mizu no Kuni:** País del Agua

**Atsui:** Caliente

**Reitôko:** Congelar

**Mizukage: **_Sombra del Agua_

Es el gobernante de Kirigakure no Satô


	15. Capítulo 14: Info Box

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Autospoilers después de la raya.

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Bueno, esto no es un capítulo, propiamente dicho. Es información adicional de los personajes, por si acaso no los conocen o quieren saber más de ellos. En mi profile hay algunas imágenes que les pueden servir para imaginarse a los OC.

**Editado:** Una vez.

* * *

**Capitulo 14:**

**Info. Box.**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Significado del nombre:** _"Naruto" _es un ingrediente de ramen hecho con pescado; y _"Uzumaki"_ significa _"espiral"_ o _"remolino".  
_**Edad:** 15  
**Altura:** 1,66 m.  
**Rango:** Gennin  
**Kekke Genkai:** ?? (Les dejo con la duda, pero pronto se sabrá)  
**Le gusta:** Hinata Hyuuga.  
**Físico:** Cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azules, alto, es delgado, pero musculoso, tiene unas marcas en las mejillas que parecen bigotes. Está vestido con una chaqueta naranja y negra y unos bermudas naranjas que dejan visibles sus zapatos ninja, los cuales son color negro. La bandana ahora es de color negro.  
**Personalidad:** Es el protagonista del Manga, Anime y de mi Fanfic. Es una persona sumamente hiperactiva y testaruda, pero también es bondadoso y tiene un corazón de oro. Se deja llevar mucho por sus sentimientos en las batallas, pero siempre sale triunfante al final. Nunca se rinde. No es muy listo, pero si se lo propone puede aprender cualquier cosa. Siempre sorprende a quien lo subestima.  
**Ambición:** Convertirse en el mejor Hokage y ser respetado en su aldea.**  
**

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

**Significado del nombre:** _"Hinata"_ significa _"lugar soleado"; _y _"Hyuuga"_ significa _"hacia el sol"_.  
**Edad:** 15  
**Altura:** 1,61 m.  
**Rango:** Chuunin  
**Kekke Genkai:** Byakugan  
**Le gusta**: Naruto Uzumaki  
**Físico:** Cabello negro-azulado y liso, siempre lo lleva suelto y le llega hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son blancos. Es alta, delgada y aparenta ser débil. Esta vestida con una chaqueta color morado-grisáceo y gris. Usa unas bermudas color azul profundo y unas sandalias ninja negras.  
**Personalidad:** Ella es tímida, callada, inteligente y observadora. Todo el mundo cree que ella es inferior a los demás, pero cuando se trata de salvar a lo que más quiere no dudara en arriesgar su propia vida y sus verdaderos poderes saldrán a la luz. Siempre trata de superarse a si misma. Tiene una actitud calmada en las batallas y aunque el enemigo sea más fuerte que ella, siempre encontrará un punto débil y vencerá.  
**Ambición:** Ser reconocida por su padre y convertirse en una buena kunoichi.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Significado del nombre:** El nombre _"Sasuke"_ fue extraído de una famosa novela japonesa; _"Uchiha" _es otra forma de decir _"Uchiwa",_ que significa _"abanico"_.  
**Edad:** 15  
**Altura:** 1,68 m.  
**Rango:** Gennin  
**Kekke Genkai:** Sharingan  
**Le gusta:** Sakura Haruno  
**Físico:** Cabello negro con reflejos azulados, algo largo y liso. Sus ojos negros azabache y cuando activa su línea sucesoria, se tornan rojos con aspas negras. Alto, delgado, musculoso y fuerte. Ya no lleva la ropa típica de los ninjas del sonido, ahora usa una camisa negro, junto con unos shorts azul marino. Sus sandalias ninja son negras.  
**Personalidad:** El es un personaje frío, serio, calculador, astuto. Intenta ocultar sus sentimientos, pero cuando cierta pelirrosa está cerca, no los sabe controlar. Muestra su lado más frío a los otros, pero en el fondo es una buena persona. No le admitir sus derrotas, y menos aún perder. Es bastante orgulloso y arrogante. A menudo dice que Naruto es un debilucho, dando lugar a una rivalidad entre ambos; aún así lo considera un hermano y muy en el fondo lo quiere.  
**Ambición:** Reestablecer su clan, y si tiene oportunidad, matar a su hermano, Itachi, para vengar a su familia.

**Sakura Haruno:  
**

**Significado del nombre:** _"Sakura" _significa _"flor de cerezo"_ o _"cerezo"_; _"Haruno"_, _"primaveral"_ o _"de la primavera"_.  
**Edad:** 15  
**Altura:** 1,61 m.  
**Rango:** Chuunin.  
**Kekke Genkai:** Reitôko  
**Le gusta:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Físico:** Cabello rosa y liso, le llega hasta los hombros. Ojos verde-jade, alta, delgada y con súper-fuerza. Viste una camisa color roja, sin mangas; una falda color rosa y un short negro debajo de la misma. Las sandalias ninja son negras, de tacón y le llegan hasta la rodilla.  
**Personalidad:** Es realista, responsable y seria. Muchas veces actúa por sus emociones, sin embargo, al contrario que Naruto, sabe controlarse. Inteligente, reflexiva y madura, lo que hace de ella una excelente kunoichi.  
**Ambición:** Ser una estupenda kunoichi, hacerse más fuerte, proteger a las personas que ama y que no la vean como alguien débil.

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Significado del nombre:** _"Neji" _significa _"hélice"_, _"espiral"_ o _"torbellino"_;  
_"Hyuuga"_, _"hacia el sol"_.  
**Edad: **16  
**Altura:** 1,70 m.  
**Rango:** Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai:** Byakugan  
**Le gusta: **Tenten Kinzoku  
**Físico: **Cabello castaño oscuro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, siempre lo lleva amarrado al final. Ojos blancos, es alto, delgado, musculoso, fuerte y habilidoso, hasta el punto de ser un genio. Esta vestido con una túnica blanca y pantalones blancos.  
**Personalidad:** Él es frío, callado y algo insensible en batalla, pero se preocupa por el trabajo en equipo y la seguridad de sus amigos. A pesar de ser un poco duro, siempre estará ahí para la persona que lo necesite. Es comprensivo y dulce con las personas que quiere, sin embargo, no lo demuestra muy a menudo.  
**Ambición:** ?? (Ahora que lo pienso…)

**Tenten Kinzoku:**

**Significado del nombre:** El nombre _"Tenten"_ es de origen chino, lo que hace alusión a su peinado; _"Kinzoku"_ significa _"metal"_, tiene relación con su Kekke Genkai y con sus técnicas.  
**Edad:** 16  
**Altura:** 1,66 m.  
**Rango:** Chuunin  
**Kekke Genkai:** ?? (Tendrá que ver con su naturaleza de chakra, es decir, el metal)  
**Le gusta:** Neji Hyuuga  
**Físico:** Cabello castaño y liso, siempre lo lleva recogido en dos moñitos. Ojos marrones, alta, delgada y con una gran puntería. Lleva ropa de estilo chino; una camisa blanca, con mangas largas; y un pantalón rojo hasta cuatro dedos más arriba del tobillo. Usa unas sandalias sencillas negras.  
**Personalidad:** Es una persona que se expresa fácilmente, tiene unos sentimientos muy bonitos y es leal. Sumamente inteligente y astuta en cualquier aspecto. Es muy observadora y no le gusta que la subestimen.  
**Ambición:** Convertirse en la mejor kunoichi, llegar al nivel de Sannin, ser tan fuerte y habilidosa como Tsunade.

**Kakashi Hatake:**

**Significado del nombre:** _"Kakashi"_ significa _"espantapájaros"_; _"Hatake"_ significa _"huerto".  
_**Edad: **29  
**Altura:** 1,83 m.  
**Rango:** Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai:** No tiene (El Sharingan no es su Kekke Genkai)  
**Le gusta:** Rin Naoru/Uzumaki  
**Físico:** Cabello plateado y siempre lo lleva de lado. Uno de los ojos es negro, el otro siempre lo lleva tapado la bandana de Konoha por el sharingan, el cual gasta mucho chakra en personas que no son del Clan Uchiha. Contextura delgada, bastante fuerte y alto. Lleva la típica vestimenta de Chuunin y Jounin, junto con el chaleco.  
**Personalidad:** Es una persona seria, inteligente, analítica y calmada. Imperturbable en las batallas. Pareciera que es muy correcto y sin defectos, sin embargo, nunca llega puntual. Esto se debe a la muerte de su amigo-rival, Obito Uchiha. Se la pasa leyendo un libro porno llamado el Icha Icha Paradise.  
**Ambición: **?? (Otro más)

**  
Rin Naoru / Uzumaki:  
****  
Significado del nombre:** _"Rin"_no significa nada; _"Naoru"_ es su apellido falso, pero aún así lo voy a explicar, significa _"curarse"_, lo que hace alusión a sus poderes curativos. En cuanto a _"Uzumaki"_, significa _"espiral"_ o _"remolino".  
_**Edad:** 28  
**Altura:** 1,79 m.  
**Rango:** ANBU/Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai:** ?? (Lo dejo en suspenso, por ahora)  
**Le gusta:** Kakashi Hatake  
**Físico:** Cabello castaño-rojizo, liso y le llega hasta la cintura, pero en batalla se lo recoge en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos son azules, es delgada, alta y fuerte. Esta vestida con una camisa, color negra y sin mangas. Una falda que le llega un poquito más arriba de la rodilla, tipo militar; y un short negro debajo de la misma.  
**Personalidad:** Es amable, comprensiva, sentimental, inteligente y habilidosa con jutsus médicos. Valiente y segura de si misma. Sólo ataca cuando está segura de que no habrá consecuencias nefastas. Piensa en la seguridad de sus familiares y amigos, y no dudará en sacrificarse para que ellos se salven. Es, indudablemente, una magnífica persona.  
**Ambición: **Ser la mejor médico ninja y convertirse en Jefe del Escuadrón Médico.

**Raiko Hatake:**

**Significado del nombre:** _"Raiko"_ es _"niña del rayo"_, se relaciona con su naturaleza de chakra; _"Hatake"_ significa _"huerto".  
_**Edad:** 24  
**Altura:** 1,80 m.  
**Rango:** Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai:** No tiene  
**Le gusta:** Itachi Uchiha  
**Físico:** Cabello plateado, casi blanco, y le llega hasta los pies, pero generalmente está amarrado en las partes bajas del mismo. Ojos negros, es alta, delgada y fuerte. Está vestida con un yukata color blanco, que siempre lo lleva medio abierto; debajo del mismo se encuentra una camisa negra y unos shorts negros. Unos vendajes rodean parte de su camisa, desde su cintura hasta su cadera. Su bandana ninja es de color negro, y está amarrada en su pierna derecha. Sus zapatos son unos zoori (Como los de Jiraiya).  
**Personalidad:** Es alguien que generalmente no muestra sus sentimientos, pero si la provocas, se alterará. Tiene un carácter algo fuerte, es sensible, comprensiva y sabe que hacer en los momentos difíciles. Ayuda a los demás siempre que puede. Es muy valiente y le gustan los retos. Muy romántica, especialmente con Itachi.  
**Ambición: **Ayudar a Itachi a salir de Akatsuki y comprobar su inocencia.

**Itachi Uchiha:**

**Significado del Nombre: **_"Itachi"_ significa _"comadreja"_; _"Uchiha"_, es otra forma de decir _"Uchiwa"_, que significa _"abanico"_.  
**Edad:** 25  
**Altura:** 1,85 m.R  
**Rango:** Ninja de Akatsuki / Missing-nin / Nukenin /Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai:** Sharingan  
**Le gusta:** Raiko Hatake  
**Físico:** Cabello negro y liso, largo y amarrado en una coleta. Ojos negros azabache, delgado, musculoso, alto y fuerte. Lleva la típica capa de Akatsuki, negra con nubes rojas; debajo de esta, tiene una camisa de malla, que deja ver su tonificado abdomen, y unos bermudas negras. Sus sandalias ninja son negras y su bandana también.  
**Personalidad:** Indudablemente frío y aparenta ser despiadado, cruel e insensible. A pesar de todo esto, es muy tierno con las personas que quiere, excepto con Sasuke. Es calculador, astuto e inteligente en batalla, pero sobre todo, no demuestra emociones. Muy habilidoso en cualquier aspecto.  
**Ambición:** Salir y destruir Akatsuki.**  
**

**Koriko Harukei:  
****  
Significado del nombre: **_"Koriko" _significa "_niño del hielo_", referente a su Kekke Genkai; _"Harukei", "descendencia de la primavera".  
_**Edad:** 22  
**Altura:** 1,81 m.  
**Rango:** Jounin/Mizukage  
**Kekke Genkai:** Reitôko  
**Le gusta:** ?? (Pronto se sabrá)  
**Físico:** Cabello azul-celeste y liso, le llega hasta los hombros. Sus ojos son verdes, es delgado, alto y bastante fuerte. Esta vestido con una camisa azul oscura, sin mangas y cuello tortuga. Pantalones blancos, tipo bermuda. Sandalias ninja negras. La bandana de Konoha es azul. La bandana falsa de Kiri es negra.  
**Personalidad:** Una persona sumamente agradable, alguien con quien siempre querrás estar, que no te aburre, tiene un gran sentido del humor. A pesar de ser tan bromista, sabe como comportarse de acuerdo a la ocasión. Tiene amnesia, por lo que no puede recordar muchas cosas de su pasado, aunque recientemente han estado volviendo a su mente imágenes con referencia a su vida en Konoha.  
**Ambición: **Recordar su pasado.

* * *

**Seiya:**

**Significado del nombre: **_Flecha estelar  
_**Edad:** 50  
**Altura:** 1,61  
**Rango:** Raikage  
**Kekke Genkai:** No tiene  
**Le gusta:** Nadie  
**Físico:** Cabello rojizo, corto y liso. Ojos negros, medio gordo, bajo y muy fuerte. Lleva puesta la típica vestimenta de Kage, la cual lleva adornos de rayos amarillos en el final de la capa; también lleva un sombrero de diamante, color amarillo  
**Personalidad:** Es una persona que no se toma a mal las cosas que le dicen, si no que las acepta y se ríe de ellas. Despreocupado, pero a la vez responsable. Está bien informado, tanto de las cosas de su aldea como de las cosas que son externas a ella.

**Sarutobi:**

**Significado del nombre: **_Mono  
_**Edad:** Muerto (Tenía 69 cuando murió)  
**Altura:** 1,63 m.  
**Rango:** Fue Hokage  
**Kekke Genkai:** No tiene  
**Le gusta:** ?? (Supongo que su esposa)  
**Físico:** Cabello canoso, corto y liso. Ojos negros, delgado, algo bajo y fue el mejor Hokage. Lleva puesta la típica vestimenta de Kage, la cual lleva adornos de flamas rojas en el final de la capa; también lleva un sombrero de diamante, color rojo. Debajo de esta tradicional vestimenta, se encuentra una armadura, parecida a la de los samurai.  
**Personalidad:** fue alguien muy especial en la vida de todos los aldeanos de Konoha. A pesar de parecer severo, es muy amigable, cariñoso y comprensivo. Todo el mundo podía confiar en él, sin importar cual fuera la situación. Una magnifica persona.**  
**

**Mamoru Harukei:**

**Significado del nombre:** "_Mamoru"_ significa "_proteger"_; "_Harukei"_, "_descendencia de la primavera_".  
**Edad:** Muerto (Tenía 35 cuando murió)  
**Altura:** 1,77 m.  
**Rango:** Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai:** Reitôko  
**Le gusta:** Tsuya Harukei  
**Físico:** Cabello azul celeste, largo y liso. Ojos verdes, contextura delgada, alto y muy fuerte. Está vestido con la vestimenta de jounin y el chaleco verde caqui, su bandana ninja es de color negra y sus zapatos ninjas, también.  
Personalidad: Es alguien muy seguro de si mismo, estricto y algo frío. Siempre piensa primero en la seguridad de su familia y no dudara en matar a quien sea que quiera herir a sus seres queridos. Sobreprotector y amoroso, un padre perfecto.**  
**

**Tsuya Harukei:**

**Significado del nombre:** "_Tsuya_" significa "_destello_"; "_Harukei_" significa "_descendencia de la primavera_"  
**Edad:** 33  
**Altura:** 1,72 m.  
**Rango:** Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai:** No tiene (Ella es de otra familia, pero se casó con Mamoru y por eso es que tiene el apellido Harukei)  
**Le gusta:** Mamoru Harukei  
**Físico:** Cabello color rosado, largo y liso. Ojos verdes, contextura delgada, alta y fuerte. La mayoría de las veces andaba vestida con un kimono blanco y obi azul claro.  
**Personalidad:** Una mujer comprensiva, amorosa y cariñosa. No le gusta que la defiendan, prefiere antes defender. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que los demás no sufran por su culpa.**  
**

**Ayame Haruno:**

**Significado del nombre: **"_Ayame_", "_Flor de iris_"; "_Haruno" _significa_ "de la primavera"  
_**Edad: **37  
**Altura: **1,72 m.  
**Rango: **Jounin  
**Kekke Genkai: **No tiene  
**Le gusta: **??  
**Físico: **Cabello negro, corto y liso. Ojos verdes, alta, delgada y fuerte. Anda vestida con un kimono blanco y obi azul, tal como Tsuya; se pone la misma ropa que ella para honrar a su prima.  
**Personalidad: **Una joven de singular belleza. Tiene un corazón noble y bondadoso. Alguien con un carácter algo impulsivo, no le gusta que la subestimen.

**Ryo Suzumei:  
**  
**Significado del nombre:** _"Ryo" _significa "_sinceridad_"; "_Suzumei_" no significa nada en específico.  
**Edad:** Muerto (Tenía 36 años cuando murió)  
**Altura:** 1,78 m.  
**Rango:** Mizukage  
**Kekke Genkai:** No tiene  
**Le gusta:** Nadie  
**Físico:** Cabello color caoba, corto y liso. Ojos negros, delgado, alto y muy fuerte. Generalmente llevaba puesta la típica vestimenta de Kage, la cual lleva adornos de olas azules en el final de la capa; también lleva un sombrero de diamante, color azul.  
**Personalidad:** Alguien comprensivo, relajado y seguro de si mismo. No le teme a casi nada. Es valiente y con un buen corazón.


	16. Capítulo 15: Kamikaze

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Si no entienden algo de la explicación de la técnica nueva, agréguenme en sus MSN o mándenme un mensaje, yo les responderé todas sus dudas.

**Editado:** Una vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**Kamikaze.**

El equipo encabezado por Raiko había llegado exitosamente a la Aldea de la Nube. Acordaron ir primero a la oficina del Raikage, puesto que él los estaba esperando.

.- Adelante.-. Dijo el Raikage con tono de aburrimiento cuando tocaron la puerta.

.- He vuelto, Seiya-sama.-. Dijo la voz de una mujer de cabello semi-blanco.

.- ¡Raiko!, hija mía.-. Dijo Seiya, un hombre con expresión bonachona, bajo, medio gordo, cabello rojo y ojos negros. El hombre abrazó a Raiko como si fuera su padre.-. Me alegro de que hayas regresado, ¿vas a quedarte a vivir aquí de nuevo?-.

.- A mí también me alegra haber regresado, pero mi hogar es Konoha, no puedo quedarme aquí.-. Decía la Hatake con un poco de tristeza.

.- Bueno, me alegra de que reconozcas a Konoha como tu aldea y entiendo que desees quedarte allá, pero recuerda que aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti.-. Dijo el Raikage. De repente, se fijó en los acompañantes de Raiko y posó sus ojos en Naruto. Su expresión fue un a de total asombro.-. ¿Minato, eres tú?-.

.- Jeje, ¿me parezco tanto, tebayo?-. Dijo Naruto alegre. El Raikage no comprendía que estaba pasando aquí, puesto que Yondaime había muerto.

.- No, él es Naruto.-. Explicó Raiko con una risita por la confusión.-. Él es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage-sama.-.

.- Son idénticos.-. Dijo Seiya con sorpresa tendiéndole la mano en señal amistosa.-. Discúlpame por mi ignorancia, Naruto.-.

.- No se preocupe, para mí es un honor parecerme a él.-. Dijo el rubio aceptando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

.- Bueno, ¿y quiénes son sus compañeros?-. Preguntó Seiya mirando a los demás.

.- Mi nombre es Tenten Kinzoku.-. Dijo la castaña con alegría.

.- Kinzoku…-. Meditó el Raikage entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar algo.- ¿Por casualidad tu padre era Kinzoku Daisuke?-.

.- Sí, así es.-. Dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

.- Lamento mucho lo de su muerte.-. Dijo el pelirrojo con expresión algo triste.

.- No se preocupe, murió como un héroe.-. Dijo la chica un poco más animada.

.- Me llamo Rin Uz… Naoru.-. Dijo la Naoru.

.- ¿Tú no eras la que estaba enferma de Friantetitis?-. Preguntó Seiya.

.- Así es.-. Dijo Rin algo sorprendida por toda la información que poseía el hombre.

.- Debieron ser horribles todas esas operaciones.-. Dijo el Raikage simulando dolor.

.- Lo fueron.-. Dijo la chica con amargura.- Pero al final valieron la pena.-.

.- Sasuke Uchiha.-. Dijo el pelinegro sin expresión alguna.

.- Un Uchiha, ¿eh?-. Dijo el Raikage.- Mándale saludos a tu hermano cuando lo veas y dile que en la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, su cabeza tiene un valor de veinte millones de yenes.-.

.- Hmp, lo tendré en mente.-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa un poco arrogante. Raiko se había puesto un poco triste, pero lo disimuló.

.- Y yo soy Kakashi Hatake.-. Dijo el peliplateado.

.- Vaya, por fin te conozco.-. Dijo el pelirrojo observándolo detenidamente.- Raiko me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, es todo un honor.-.

.- Para mí también representa un gran placer conocerlo.-. Dijo Kakashi tendiéndole su mano.- Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hermana.-.

.- Al contrario, ella ha hecho más cosas por la aldea que nosotros por ella.-. Dijo el Raikage con orgullo.- Se merece un monumento.-.

.- Bueno, ahora que ya se han conocido, me parece que es hora de tratar el asunto de la biblioteca.-. Dijo Raiko cortante.

.- Casualmente, me acaba de llegar una carta de Tsunade referente a eso.-. Dijo Seiya mostrando el pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio.

.- ¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Kakashi.- ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar?-.

.- Si, pero…-. Dijo el pelirrojo, pensando. Todos esperaban con ansias a que terminara la frase. Querían saber en donde se encontraba la dichosa biblioteca, o al menos tener una pista, pero...- Se me acaba de olvidar.-.

Todos se cayeron de espalda al estilo anime. Luego lo miraron con expresión suplicante.

.- ¿No se acuerda de nada?-. Preguntó Tenten expectante.- ¿Nadita, nadita?-.

.- Lo lamento.-. Se disculpó el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.- Cuando me llegó la carta, me acordé de algo, pero se me olvidó.-.

.- Bueno, no se preocupe, dattebayo.-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.- No se presione, cuando se acuerde, nos avisa.-.

.- Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, muchacho.-. Dijo el Raikage dirigiéndose a Naruto. Luego miró a Raiko.- Mis sirvientes han mantenido limpia tu casa, de modo que no habrá ningún problema en que se queden ahí.-.

.- Arigatou.-. Dijo la Hatake despidiéndose con una reverencia. Sus compañeros la imitaron, y se fueron.

.- ¿Dónde está tú casa?-. Preguntó Naruto caminando lentamente.

.- No muy lejos de aquí.-. Contestó Raiko sin mirarlo.

.- Menos mal, porque estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir.-. Dijo Naruto dando un bostezo.

.- No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.-. Dijo la peliblanca volteando para verlo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

.- ¿Pero cabremos todos ahí?-. Preguntó Rin con preocupación.

.- La casa no es muy grande, pero si cabemos.-. Dijo la Hatake tranquilizándola.

Raiko no mentía del todo; su casa estaba bastante cerca. En lo referente al tamaño; la casa no era grande, era gigantesca. Tenía tres pisos.

.- Bueno, bienvenidos a mi segundo hogar.-. Dijo Raiko abriendo las puertas del jardín de la residencia.

.- ¿Imotou, esta es tú casa?-. Preguntó Kakashi con los ojos desorbitados caminando por el sendero que llevaba hacia la casa.

.- Bueno, en realidad debería ser del Raikage, pues él fue el que la compró. Pero cuando llegué aquí, no tenía hogar, de modo que él me la regaló, y ahora es mía.-. Explicó la Hatake con alegría. El equipo entró a la casa.

.- Sugoi.-. Dijo Rin mirando a todas partes. Si por fuera se veía grande, no era nada comparado con lo de adentro; parecía más un castillo que una casa. Entraron al vestíbulo y Raiko los guió hacía una de las habitaciones de ese mismo piso.

.- Pónganse cómodos.-. Animó Raiko cuando entraron en el cuarto, que resultó ser una sala de estar.

.- Gracias.-. Dijeron a coro un tanto cohibidos. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás

.- ¿Qué haremos mañana?-. Preguntó Naruto.

.- Tendremos que tratar de buscar la biblioteca en los alrededores.-. Respondió Sasuke monótonamente.

.- No, mañana entrenaremos.-. Contradijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

.- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntaron todos al unísono y posando sus miradas en el peliplateado.

.- Si, entrenar.-. Dijo el Hatake sin inmutarse por las miradas del equipo.- Mientras que Seiya-sama no se acuerde de… bueno, de lo que se le olvidó, no podremos hacer nada. Es la única pista que tenemos sobre la ubicación de esa biblioteca.-.

.- Tienes razón, aniki.-. Dijo la peliblanca en acuerdo con él.- Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora.-.

.- Aparte, creo que será mejor comenzar a enseñar a Tenten a manejar el rayo.-. Dijo Kakashi mirándola y parándose del sofá. La Kinzoku se señaló a si misma y el hombre sólo asintió.

.- Y yo tengo algo pendiente con Sasuke.-. Dijo Raiko imitando a su hermano. Tenten y Sasuke imitaron a los dos mayores

.- Momento, ¿y qué hay de mí?-. Preguntó Naruto desde el mueble.

.- Mmm, puedes hacer algo con Seiya-sama.-. Propuso la Hatake volteándose para verlo.- Me parece que le caíste bien.-.

.- Ni modo.-. Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación.

Pronto llegó la noche, y con ella el sueño. A la mañana siguiente, todos se pararon temprano para entrenar; todos menos Naruto. El Uzumaki sólo se despertó por el olor a comida que procedía de sus mismos sueños.

.- Zzzz.-. Naruto roncaba ruidosamente, pero dormía como un bebé. El muchacho olisqueó el aire.- Ramen.-. Dijo oliendo el "aroma".-. Ramen, quiero ramen.-. El muchacho se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar sonámbulo. Naruto atravesó la habitación sin problemas, pues el "olor" lo estaba "guiando". Salió de la recámara y cruzó el pasillo. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó a las escaleras. Múltiples y estrepitosos sonidos se oyeron en la casa; Naruto se había caído por las escaleras.- Ouch.-.

Luego de aquella caída, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y arreglarse para salir a desayunar; después de que el rubio se levantaba no podía volver a dormirse hasta la noche.

.- Al fin y al cabo no había Ramen.-. Dijo el Uzumaki con un chichón en la cabeza y llorando.

Caminó por la aldea buscando un puesto de comida rápida. Doblando la esquina, encontró uno recién abierto.

.- ¡Si!, comida.-. Se estaba babeando, pues tenía mucha hambre.- Cuatro bowls de Ramen tamaño extra-grande.-.

.- ¿No crees que es mucho para ti, Naruto?-. Preguntó la voz grave de un hombre. Un hombre gordo entró al puesto de comida.

.- ¡Seiya-ojii-chan!-. Dijo rubio a modo de saludo.

.- Jovencito, que son esas maneras de tratar a Raikage-sama, respeta.-. Dijo el vendedor de Ramen con enojo.

.- Jajaja, eres muy gracioso, Naruto.-. Dijo Seiya riéndose por como lo había llamado el Uzumaki. Luego señaló el puesto que estaba al lado del muchacho.- ¿Puedo sentarme?-.

.- Por supuesto, tebayo.-. Dijo Naruto empezando a engullir con rapidez su primer bowl.

.- Yo también quiero un bowl de Ramen.-. Pidió el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.- ¿Oye, y tus amigos?-.

.- Enfenanto.-. Contestó el rubio con la mano en la boca para que no se le viera la comida en la boca.

.- Ah, ya veo.-. Dijo el Raikage. Luego se fijó en que el muchacho se encontraba ahí y no entrenando como lo hacían sus compañeros.- ¿Y tú no vas a entrenar?-.

.- No, lo que pasa es que ellos van a aprender a manipular su naturaleza de chakra, y yo ya sé hacer eso.-. Contestó el rubio terminando el segundo plato.

.- Mmm, ¿y qué tipo de chakra tienes?-. Preguntó Seiya con curiosidad.

.- Viento.-. Dijo el muchacho habiendo terminado sus cuatro bowl de ramen.- Estaba delicioso.-. Dijo sobándose la panza.

.- Vaya, así que eres viento.-. Dijo Seiya pensativo.

.- Sip.-. Dijo Naruto orgulloso.- Eto, ojii-chan, no tengo dinero.-.

.- No te preocupes, yo pago.-. Dijo el Raikage con una sonrisa.- ¿Y cómo pensabas pagar el ramen?-.

.- Ahora que lo pienso, no lo sé.-. Dijo el rubio reflexivo.

.- _Este muchacho si que es despistado_.-. Pensó Seiya negando con la cabeza.

.- Quizás trabajando.-. Dijo el Uzumaki dijo dando un leve golpecito con la parte inferior de su puño contra la palma de su mano.

.- Una solución bastante viable.-. Dijo el pelirrojo.

.- ¿Y usted cuál tipo de chakra tiene?-. Preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad.

.- Igual que tú.-. Dijo el Raikage sin darle importancia.

.- ¿Viento?-. Preguntó el rubio con alegría.- ¿Me podría enseñar técnicas tipo viento, onegai?-.

.- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

.- Que si puede ser mi maestro.-. Repitió el muchacho entusiasmado.- Necesito volverme más fuerte.-.

.- Muchacho, lo lamento.-. Dijo el Raikage rascándose la cabeza.- Yo no tengo experiencia en ese campo, nunca he sido maestro de alguien.-.

.- Por favor.-. Pidió Naruto poniendo ojos de cachorro desamparado bajo la lluvia.

.- Me gustaría, en serio.-. Dijo Seiya, parándose de su asiento y pagando la comida.- Pero, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.-.

.- Se lo pido.-. Rogó el rubio. Parecía que las lágrimas se se fueran a salir en cualquier momento.- Onegai shimasu.-.

El Raikage suspiró, pensando si entrenarlo o no. Ciertamente, el Uzumaki era un desastre, pero detrás de esa faceta había potencial por explotar, y mucho.

.- De acuerdo.-. Dijo Seiya yéndose.- Mañana a las siete en punto, sin retrasos.-.

.- Ossu.-. Dijo Naruto en pose militar.

.- Así me gusta.-. Dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

* * *

**En la noche:**

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, lo único que querían era comer y descansar. Entraron a la casa y en seguida los invadió un aroma exquisito.

.- Mmm, huele delicioso.-. Raiko olisqueó el aire.

.- ¿Eso no es "Saba no Shioyaki"?-. Preguntó Tenten imitando a la Hatake.

.- Si, quien sea que lo esté haciendo, es un excelente cocinero.-. Dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

.- ¿Quién lo estará haciendo?-. Preguntó Sasuke, también oliendo el delicioso aroma.

.- No lo sé.-. Dijo Raiko encogiéndose de hombros.

.- El único que se quedó en la casa fue Naruto.-. Dijo Tenten de repente.

.- ¿Naruto?, no lo creo, es imposible que él haga algo que huele tan delicioso.-. Dijo Kakashi riéndose.- Lo único él que sabría hacer sería quemar la cocina.-.

.- ¡Naruto!-. Gritó Raiko llamándolo, preocupada por el estado de su cocina.

.- Mande.-. Dijo el Uzumaki asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con un delantal y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza.

.- Dime que no quemaste la cocina.-. Dijo Raiko, aguantando las lágrimas ante la posibilidad de una reparación total de su cocina.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Respondió el rubio indignado. Luego se regresó a la cocina murmurando por lo bajo.- Vaya, les hago comida y aún así me tratan mal.-.

.- ¿Tú eres el que está haciendo el "Saba no Shioyaki"?-. Preguntó Tenten asombrada.

.- Sí, ¿cómo supiste que era eso?-. Preguntó Naruto ahora sin el pañuelo y el delantal

.- Que importa, ¿ya está listo?-. Dijo Sasuke.

.- Sí, está servido en la mesa.-. Dijo el ojiazul señalando otro cuarto. Todos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el comedor, y en efecto; enfrente de cada puesto estaban los platos y los cubiertos arreglados y en el centro toda la comida.

.- No es un Genjutsu, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Raiko sentándose y empezando a comer. Los otros simplemente la imitaron.

.- Itadakimasu.-. Dijo Naruto desde la puerta del comedor, sorprendido por lo hambrientos que estaban.

.- ¿No vas a comer?-. Preguntó Tenten algo preocupada.

.- Tranquila, ya comí.-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron todos juntos a la sala de estar. Sasuke encendió la chimenea con el Housenka no Jutsu y todo el mundo se apiñó alrededor de la misma.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mientras no estábamos?-. Preguntó Kakashi curioso por lo que había hecho Naruto.

.- ¡Comí ramen!-. Dijo Naruto alegremente.

.- Qué raro.-. Dijo Sasuke irónicamente.

.- Cállate, teme.-. Dijo Naruto molesto.

.- No me llames así, dobe.-. Dijo el Uchiha enojado.

.- Baka.-. Respondió el Uzumaki sacándole la lengua.

.- Usuratonkachi.-. Dijo el pelinegro.

.- Como sea.-. Dijo Naruto.

.- Hmp.-. Dijo Sasuke. Los dos voltearon a lados opuestos, y a los demás les salió una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

.- Volviendo al tema.-. Dijo Tenten cambio de asunto para que aquello no se convirtiera en una batalla campal.- Aparte de comer ramen, ¿qué más hiciste?-.

.- Estuve con Seiya-ojii-chan.-. Dijo el rubio.- Oh, me acabo de acordar, mañana me entrenará.-.

.- ¿Qué?-. Dijeron todos al unísono por lo repentino que fue el comentario del Uzumaki.

.- Me enseñará técnicas nuevas.-. Dijo Naruto alegre.

.- Bueno, me alegro por ti, así tendrás algo que hacer.-. Dijo Kakashi.

.- ¿Y le preguntaste por la biblioteca?-. Preguntó Raiko intuyendo la respuesta.

.- No, se me olvido.-. Dijo el Uzumaki rascándose la nuca.

.- Bueno, le preguntas mañana.-. Dijo Tenten.

Después de esto, los shinobi cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Ese día, al contrario que el anterior, Naruto fue el primero que se levantó. Salió a las siete y cuarto, y llegó al campo de entrenamiento a la hora exacta. Su nuevo sensei lo estaba esperando.

.- Bien, veo que has llegado a la hora.-. Dijo Seiya comprobando la hora en su reloj.

.- Si.-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, estaba emocionado.

.- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, comencemos.-. Dijo el pelirrojo tendiéndole a Naruto un par de pesas.

.- ¿Pesas?-. Dijo Naruto mirándolas con cierto aire de superioridad.- Yo no necesito pesas.-.

.- Eso es lo que tú crees.-. Dijo Seiya con seriedad.- Para dominar bien el elemento viento se necesita una gran velocidad.-.

.- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó el Uzumaki confundido.

.- A ver, te lo explicaré de la manera más simple.-. Dijo el pelirrojo agarrando una hoja.- Corta la hoja.-.

Naruto agarró el objeto sin entender la lógica de todo aquello. Se concentró y la cortó con su chakra.

.- ¿Y bien, cómo lo hiciste?-. Preguntó el Raikage sabiendo la respuesta.

.- Concentré mi chakra y corte la hoja con él.-. Dijo Naruto confundido.

.- Exacto.-. Dijo Seiya con expresión triunfante.- Tú chakra cortó la hoja, pero ¿qué tuvo que pasar para que la cortara?-.

.- Tuve que concentrarme y moldear mi chakra a una forma específica, tuve que hacerlo delgado y afilado.-. Dijo Naruto con algo de hastío; ya todo aquello lo sabía.

.- Muy bien, pero aparte de eso, hiciste algo más.-. Dijo el Raikage señalando la hoja con el dedo índice.- No sólo moldeaste tu chakra y lo hiciste afilado, inconscientemente convertiste tu chakra en viento.-.

.- No entiendo.-. Dijo el rubio con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

.- Al moldear tu chakra con esa forma específica, lograste que se convirtiera en viento, pues eso es lo que lo caracteriza.-. Dijo Seiya con paciencia.- Y al tener tu chakra esas características, ya tienes el viento.-.

.- Sugoi.-. Dijo Naruto mirando al pequeño objeto que tenía entre sus manos.- Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver las pesas en esto?-.

.- OK, cambiemos el tema para que entiendas la participación de las pesas en todo esto, ¿qué velocidad crees que utiliza el viento-aire?-. Preguntó Seiya.

.- ¿Viento-aire?-. Preguntó el rubio cada vez más confundido.

.- La unión del viento con el aire.-. Explicó el pelirrojo con paciencia.- Dado que no conoces eso, entonces, otra pregunta, ¿a qué velocidad crees que viaja el viento?-.

.- Eso depende de las condiciones atmosféricas.-. Dijo Naruto pensativo.- Por ejemplo, con los tornados.-.

.- No, la velocidad del viento no varía.-. Dijo el Raikage negando la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.- El aire es el que varía.-.

.- ¿Hay diferencia?-. Preguntó el Uzumaki.

.- Si, el viento son los movimientos horizontales de los gases de la atmósfera, mientras que el aire son los gases que conforman la atmósfera.-. Explicó Seiya sabiamente.

.- Aja, ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con las pesas?-. Volvió a preguntar el ojiazul empezando a impacientarse.

.- Espérate.-. Dijo el Raikage mostrándole su palma en señal de que lo dejara hablar.- Ahora hay que volver al viento-aire. El viento-aire tiene una velocidad máxima sorprendente, es más rápida que la de la luz; cuatrocientos billones de kilómetros por segundo. Pero el viento sólo consigue los mil kilómetros por segundo. El aire multiplica la velocidad del viento por cuatro millardos de kilómetros por segundo.-.

.- Ya veo.-. Dijo el rubio algo feliz porque por fin había entendido. Sin embargo, todavía tenía dudas.- Pero todavía tengo una duda. Voy a salirme del tema de las velocidades. ¿Qué hay de la fuerza del viento?-.

.- Muy bien, ahí es cuando entra en funcionamiento el entrenamiento de la hoja-. Explicó el pelirrojo señalando la hoja.- Esto se produce por la densidad y forma del aire; a mayor cantidad de gases, se podrá percibir mejor el viento; y si el aire tiene una forma delgada y afilada, será más fuerte el viento.-. Continuó.- El entrenamiento de la hoja consistió en que tú chakra fuera más denso, delgado y afilado, de está manera sería más fuerte y cortaría la hoja.-.

.- Sugoi.-. Dijo Naruto con emoción.

.- Esto significa que tu entrenamiento de la naturaleza de chakra no ha terminado.-. Dijo el Raikage quitándole la felicidad al Uzumaki.- Sólo has completado la primera parte de tu entrenamiento. La segunda parte consiste en aumentar la velocidad.-.

.- Es ahí cuando entran las pesas.-. Dijo Naruto comenzando a comprender.

.- Exactamente.-.Dijo Seiya.- Las pesas son para lograr la velocidad del viento.-.

.- Pero el aire también tiene una participación en esto, se supone que se tiene que unir con el viento. Las pesas nada más están logrando la mitad del trabajo porque nada más afecta al viento.-. Razonó el Uzumaki.- ¿Y entonces como haré para multiplicar la velocidad del viento por el aire?

.- Con la temperatura.-. Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto con su dedo.- El aire varía de acuerdo a su temperatura; si el aire es caliente, pesará menos y subirá, por lo que se producirá menos roce y avanzará más rápido; si el aire es frío, entonces pesará más y se producirá el roce contra cualquier objeto, por lo que avanzará más lento.-.

.- Ya veo.-. Dijo Naruto asintiendo.- Pero, ¿cómo haré que la temperatura suba?-.

.- Con un jutsu que aprenderás después de haber alcanzado la velocidad del viento.-. Dijo el Raikage dándole las pesas. A Naruto casi se les caían de las manos por lo pesadas que eran.- Pesan dos toneladas, cada una mil kilos, uno por cada kilómetro.-. Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como el muchacho luchaba por sostenerlas.- Si consigues dominar el aire y el viento, podrás juntarlas y así formar el estilo de batalla más rápido, el estilo viento-aire, o mejor conocido como Kamikaze. Es por esto que el viento se conoce como la naturaleza de chakra más beneficiosa en batalla, porque combina velocidad y poder.-. Naruto se puso las pesas en los tobillos, pero debido a lo pesadas que eran, se cayó.- Tendrás que darle setenta vueltas a la aldea antes de tres días.-.

.- ¿¡Nani!?-. Dijo Naruto desde el suelo.- ¿¡Setenta vueltas a toda la aldea en tres días!?-.

.- Sí, si no lo quieres hacer puedes devolverme las pesas.-. Dijo el Raikage sabiendo que el chico no las iba a hacer, pero se sorprendió por lo que dijo el joven a continuación.

.- ¿Y quién dijo que no lo iba hacer?-. Dijo el Uzumaki levantándose con dificultad.- No me subestime. Recuerde esto Jii-chan: Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rinde.-.

.- _Bien, esto será interesante_.-. Pensó el Raikage, viendo como el muchacho se alejaba dando pasos torpes.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Kamikaze: **_Dios del Viento._

Estilo de batalla exclusivo de usuarios del chakra de tipo viento. Utiliza el poder y la velocidad del viento y el aire. Se necesita un arduo entrenamiento para poder utilizarlo.

**Yen: **_Moneda japonesa._

1 dólar 108, 69 yenes.

**Ojii-chan: **_Tío/Viejo_

**Onegai: **_Por favor_

**Shimasu: **_Se lo pido_

**Ossu: **_Si señor (Frase que dice Lee)_

**Saba no Shioyaki: **_Filetes de Caballa a la parrilla._

**Itadakimasu: **_Que aproveche/Buen provecho_

Expresión que se usa antes de comer.

**Baka: **_Estupido / Tonto_

**Usuratonkachi: **_Estupido / Idiota / Tonto_

**Sugoi: **_Impresionante_


	17. Capítulo 16: Mi Pequeña Flor de Cerezo

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .- _**Nichi Tsukino**_.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Espero que les guste este capítulo. El final es un poco meloso, pero entiendan.

**Editado:** Una vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**Mi Pequeña Flor de Cerezo**

.- Levántate, Sakura.-. Dijo un hombre de cabellos celestes, parado sobre el agua de un lago gracias a su chakra.

.- Ha, ha, ha.-. Jadeó una muchacha de cabellos rosados, intentando pararse. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban al apoyarse en ellas.

.- Bien, comencemos de nuevo el esquema, ¡5, 6, 7, Y!-. Dijo el muchacho mientras Sakura se preparaba.-. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.-. Contó el celeste. A medida que decía cada número, la pelirrosa hacía con suma destreza un movimiento que requería mucha flexibilidad; eran ejercicios de gimnasia olímpica, sólo que realizados sobre el agua.

.- ¿Los hice bien, Koriko?-. Preguntó Sakura temiendo tener que volver a realizar los ejercicios.

.- Esta vez estuvieron perfectos.-. Dijo Koriko con una sonrisa, orgulloso del progreso que había logrado su pupila.- Podremos continuar con el agua.-.

.- ¡Yatta!-. Exclamó la Haruno, mientras seguía a su sensei a la orilla del lago, de nuevo a tierra firme.

.- Bien, el agua, como ya te explique anteriormente, es el elemento líquido, por lo que es más difícil de dominar. Cuando se hacen los jutsus de Suiton, se requiere un perfecto control de chakra y mucha flexibilidad, es por eso que practicamos antes la gimnasia olímpica. En pocas palabras, un elemento sumamente complicado de dominar.-. Dijo el celeste luego se sentó en el suelo y le indicó a la pelirrosa que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedeció.- Comencemos con sentir la energía que contiene tu cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y relájate.-.

.- Hai.-. Dijo la kunoichi con seriedad y soltando un suspiro para relajarse.

Sakura hizo lo que le ordenaba y al instante pudo sentir como algo la rodeaba; parecía como si un velo cubriera su cuerpo. Poco después pudo percibir que la energía era fría, como una ligera brisa.

.- ¿Lo sentiste?-. Preguntó Koriko en un susurro.

.- Sí, es como un velo frío.-. Dijo la ojijade abriendo los ojos. Después se acordó de algo y razonó.- ¿Pero, lo que sentí no era el chakra?-.

.- No, al contrario que la energía, el chakra es caliente.-. Explicó el celeste.

.- Ah, ya veo.-. Dijo la pelirrosa algo avergonzada por su ignorancia.

.- Muy bien, a partir de ahora esto va a ser un poco más complicado. Después de que logres hacer levitar el agua, podrás ser capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa con los líquidos.-. Dijo el Harukei acercándose al lago de nuevo.- Vas a tratar de formar pequeñas ondas con esa energía que sentiste. El chakra nada más lo utilizaremos para cuando comencemos con los jutsus.-.

.- ¿Cómo hago que el agua se mueva?-. Preguntó la chica siguiendo a su sensei y sin entender la ejecución de dicho ejercicio.

.- Canaliza tus energías y visualiza que el líquido se mueve.-. Dijo Koriko, poniendo una mano cerca del agua y mostrándole a la Haruno como hacer pequeñas ondas con su energía.

.- OK.-. Dijo Sakura colocando una de sus palmas cerca el agua, tal como lo hizo su sensei. Cerró los ojos, sintió la energía que la rodeaba, llevó la mayor parte de la misma a su mano y se imaginó que el agua se movía; no sucedió nada. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a enfurecerse por la carencia de resultados y expulsó demasiada energía. El agua salpicó toda su ropa.

.- Vaya, normalmente, el primer día la gente no logra ni siquiera mover el agua. Tienes mucho talento para esto.-. Dijo el muchacho sorprendido. Luego sonrió.- Creo que será mejor pasar a un nivel más avanzado. Trata de controlar la fuerza de las ondas del agua.-.

.- Hai.-. Dijo la Haruno asintiendo. A continuación, hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero con menor intensidad. Ejecutó el ejercicio a la perfección; tenía un don especial para controlar el agua a su antojo. Empezó a tratar de formar olas, lo cual logró exitosamente. Koriko estaba asombrado y encantado por la facilidad con que Sakura la manejaba.

.- Creo que ya estas lista para hacer levitar el agua, ¿por qué no lo intentas?-. Propuso su sensei. La pelirrosa aceptó su propuesta y lo probó. Logró suspender el líquido, pero no pudo mantenerla en el aire durante mucho tiempo, puesto que las energías se le habían agotado.

.- No… puedo más.-. Dijo la muchacha con la cara sudada y volviendo a jadear.

.- Bueno, seguiremos mañana, lo mejor será que descanses por el día de hoy; te esforzaste muchísimo.-. Dijo el celeste a modo de felicitación.

.- Arigatou.-. Dijo Sakura un poco más contenta.

Los dos se dirigieron a su casa y por el camino se encontraron a Hinata y Neji. Ellos también acababan de terminar su entrenamiento con pequeños y satisfactorios resultados.

.- ¡Hinata!-. Llamó la pelirrosa cuando vio a la Hyuuga aparecer junto con su primo. Koriko desapareció misteriosamente.

.- Sakura, ¿cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?-. Preguntó Hinata curiosa.

.- Bastante bien, ¿qué tal tú?-. Preguntó la Haruno sonriendo.

.- Más o menos, al menos logré mejores resultados que Neji.-. Comentó la peliazul mirando a su primo con una sonrisa burlona.

.- Eso fue porque estaba distraído.-. Dijo Neji sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

.- Si, estaba pensando en Tenten, su novia.-. Dijo la Hyuuga. Sakura soltó una risita al ver la reacción del heredero del Bouke.

.- Por supuesto que no, y-yo estaba pensando en…-. Dijo el Neji buscando una excusa.

.- Si, si, lo que tú digas.-. Dijo Hinata sarcásticamente.

.- A veces parecen más hermanos que primos.-. Dijo la Haruno riéndose.

.- Si, pero a mí me parece que es mejor así, sin distancias.-. Dijo Hinata viendo la frente de su primo, donde se encontraba el sello del Bouke.- Es más divertido.-.

.- _Vaya vida tan dura la de Neji_.-. Pensó Sakura al recordar que para su familia, él era una especie de sirviente. Se dirigió a la peliazul.- ¿Me podrías demostrar como cortas la hoja con el chakra?-.

.- Si, claro.-. Accedió la aludida. Agarró una hoja, se concentró y la atravesó.

.- Sugoi, ¿cómo lo haces?-. Preguntó la ojijade algo impresionada, pues nunca lo había visto.

.- Tienes que concentrarte en hacer tu chakra delgado y afilado, y después cortarla.-. Dijo Neji tendiéndole a Sakura una hoja.- Tu naturaleza es también tipo viento, así que lo deberías lograr. Inténtalo.-.

La muchacha se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en moldear su chakra con las características que nombró el shinobi. ¿El resultado?, un pequeño corte en un lateral de la hoja.

.- Increíble, la primera vez no llegue ni siquiera la llegue a doblar.-. Exclamó la Hyuuga llena de sorpresa mirando la el minúsculo corte en la hoja.- Eres muy buena en esto.-.

.- Arigatou.-. Dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca y sonrojándose.

Al llegar al hotel, las chicas se dirigieron a las aguas termales, teniendo cuidado de que Jiraiya no se enterara de que se iban a bañar.

.- Al fin, en paz.-. Dijo la Haruno con un largo suspiro metiéndose al agua.

.- Espero que Jiraiya-sama no nos haya visto.-. Dijo Hinata tapándose.

.- No creo.-. Dijo la ojijade mirando las paredes en busca de un posible agujero, pero como no encontró ninguno, desistió.

.- Sakura, ¿puedes mostrarme tu entrenamiento con el agua?-. Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada, aunque no se sabía si era por el vapor o porque consideraba un atrevimiento pedirle que le mostrara su entrenamiento.

.- Hai.-. Dijo la pelirrosa. Se concentró e hizo una esfera del líquido suspendida en medio del aire.

.- Sugoi.-. Dijo la Hyuuga, mirando ensimismada el agua.

.- ¿Te parece?-. Dijo la Haruno dejando que el fluido cayera lentamente.- Digo, tú has visto que los usuarios del Suiton hacen cosas más impresionantes que esta.-.

.- Claro que lo he visto, pero ellos lo utilizan para atacar, para matar. Eso hace que sea peligrosa y realmente no me gusta cuando su objetivo soy yo.-. Dijo Hinata algo triste.- En cambio, tu técnica es una para novatos, por lo tanto esta parece más inocente, más pura, más bonita.-.

.- Ya veo.-. Dijo Sakura algo sorprendida por las palabras de Hinata. Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso. La pelirrosa realizaba los ejercicios sin pensar, sin sentimientos. No miraba ese entrenamiento de la misma forma que lo veía Hinata. Al decirle su amiga eso, inconscientemente le había dado una pista acerca de lo que le faltaba para poder controlar el agua a plenitud.- Arigatou, Hina-chan.-.

.- ¿Eh?-. Dijo la Hyuuga sin entender muy bien porque la chica le estaba dando las gracias.

.- Yo me entiendo.-. Dijo la Haruno sonriéndole a la peliazul y sumergiéndose en el agua.

Al día siguiente, la joven se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Una vez vestida, salió del hotel en dirección a las áreas de entrenamiento. Como era acostumbrado desde hace una semana, Koriko la esperaba en cuclillas sobre el agua en el centro de la laguna, dándole de comer a los pececillos.

.- Bien, llegaste cinco minutos antes.-. Dijo Koriko sin mirarla y alimentando a los peces.

.- Hai.-. Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a él.

.- Entonces podremos charlar un poco antes de comenzar.-. Dijo el celeste sin dar demasiada importancia a su comentario. Seguía sin mirar a la kunoichi.

.- ¿Por qué no comenzamos ahorita?-. Preguntó la Haruno poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de su sensei. Los peces se asustaron en el momento en que la pelirrosa puso sus pies en el agua.- Bueno, sería como que hacer una especie de trampa, no estamos siguiendo las reglas. Es decir, estamos hablando en lugar de entrenar.-.

.- En la vida de un shinobi no existen las reglas.-. Dijo el Harukei sabiamente.- Todo se vale. Si juegas limpio todo el tiempo, entonces no eres un ninja.-.

.- Hai, bueno, ¿y de qué quieres hablar?-. Preguntó Sakura algo confundida por la decisión del Mizukage de hablar con ella.

.- De _nuestro_ pasado.-. Dijo Koriko con seriedad.

.- ¿Nuestro?-. Dijo la pelirrosa algo confundida.

.- Así es, ayer recordé todo lo que había olvidado por la amnesia.-. Dijo el celeste sin mirarla.

.- ¿Me lo puedes contar?-. Preguntó la ojijade ansiosa por saber su pasado.

.- Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer después del entrenamiento porque ya pasaron los cinco minutos.-. Dijo Koriko con una sonrisa, viendo como su alumna se moría de curiosidad.- Continuemos. Intenta levantar el agua, pero esta vez por más tiempo.-.

.- Será.-. Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros y resignándose. La muchacha recordó la conversación que mantuvo ayer con Hinata, y se concentró en visualizar que el líquido se elevaba, claro que esta vez no lo hizo tan mecánicamente; trató de sentir el agua, de oírla, de ser el agua. La primera vez no le funcionó a la perfección, pero sí notó algo diferente. Después de realizarlo varias veces, la Haruno logró suspender una gran cantidad del fluido en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo. Por fin le había cogido el truco, ahora podía hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa con los líquidos.

.- Te felicito.-. Dijo Koriko aplaudiendo.- Las personas normales se tardarían en terminar este ejercicio preparatorio una semana, sin embargo, tú lo has logrado en dos días. Lo llevas en tu sangre.-.

.- Arigatou.-. Dijo Sakura radiante de felicidad.

.- No te alegres mucho.-. Dijo el Harukei caminando hacia la orilla con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.- Aún te queda aprender los jutsus.-.

.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?-. Preguntó la chica siguiéndolo a tierra firme.

.- Veo que estas emocionada.-. Dijo el celeste con una sonrisa.- Comenzaremos ahorita mismo.-.

.- Yosh.-. Dijo Sakura atendiendo a cada una de sus palabras.

.- Iniciaremos con un jutsu bastante simple, pero indispensable para pelear con el estilo de agua si no sabes como extraer el vapor de agua del aire.-. Dijo Koriko.- _Suiton, Mizu Taisan Sakuru_.-.

.- ¿En qué consiste?-. Preguntó la kunoichi.

.- En enviar chakra por debajo de la tierra y extraer el agua subterránea.-. Explicó el Harukei.- Con esto podrás hacer la mayoría de los jutsus acuáticos. Los sellos son; Nezumi, Tori, Saru, Uma, Hebi.-.

.- Hai.-. Dijo Sakura realizando los sellos, luego puso la mano en el suelo y dijo.- _Suiton, Mizu Taisan Sakuru_.-.

Al comienzo no sucedió nada, pero después de unos segundos, el agua brotó de la tierra con un estruendo ensordecedor. La kunoichi tuvo que agarrarse del hombro de Koriko para no caerse, pues el líquido había salido con mucha presión y eso originó que la pelirrosa perdiera el equilibrio.

.- ¡Bravo!-. Aplaudió el celeste con entusiasmo.

.- Sugoi.-. Dijo la Haruno sorprendida de ella misma por la gran cantidad de agua que había logrado extraer.- No necesité mucho chakra, ni esfuerzo.-.

.- Es por eso que es uno de los mejores jutsus acuáticos.-. Dijo el shinobi.- Lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera vez, sin embargo, puedes mejorar si sigues practicando. Para eso, iremos a una montaña, la más alta de toda Kiri.-.

.- ¿Y en qué me ayudará eso?-. Preguntó la ojijade sin ver la utilidad de subir hasta el pico de una montaña.

.- Que ahorita estamos en una zona donde tienes agua cerca, y por lo tanto no necesitas que tu chakra llegue a niveles de mucha profundidad para alcanzarla.-. Explicó Koriko.- En cambio, en una montaña necesitas que tu chakra descienda miles de metros de para extraer el líquido, por lo tanto el esfuerzo será mayor y el aprendizaje de esta técnica, más eficiente.-.

.- Wakatta.-. Dijo Sakura asintiendo.

Decidieron regresar a la aldea para el almuerzo; el camino hasta el pico era bastante largo, por lo tanto deberían tener muchas fuerzas. Después de comer, se dirigieron al pie de la montaña y comenzaron la subida.

.- Casi se me olvida.-. Dijo Sakura repentinamente.- Dijiste que me ibas a contar tu pasado.-.

.- Nuestro.-. Corrigió Koriko soltando un suspiro.- Y sí, te lo contaré.-.

.- Bien, suéltalo.-. La kunoichi animó al ojijade para que le relatara su vida. Estaba muy deseosa de conocerla, quizá demasiado para ser el de otra persona.

.- Espero que estés preparada.-. Dijo el celeste comenzando a narrar su historia.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_.- Sarutobi-sama, onegai shimasu.-. __Pidió un niño de cabellos celestes._

_.- Iie, Koriko. Apenas tienes diez años.-. Contestó el Hokage mirando por la ventana el amanecer.- Además, aún eres un Gennin, necesitas más experiencia.-._

_.- Pero soy muy fuerte.-. Dijo Koriko mostrando el bien formado músculo de su brazo debido a los continuos entrenamientos._

_.- Y no lo dudo, pero dado a que todavía eres muy joven, no te puedo dejar hacer esa misión solo.-. Dijo Sarutobi._

_.- ¿Y si mi padre fuera conmigo?-. Preguntó el celeste esperanzado._

_.- Tu padre debe cuidar a tu madre debido a su embarazo.-. Dijo el hombre con una paciencia infinita._

_.- Parece que tener un hermanito ya me esta complicando la vida.-. Se quejó Koriko y le dio la espalda a su superior.- Si no me deja hacer esa misión rango C, entonces no haré ninguna.-._

_.- Bueno, con que así son las cosas.-. Dijo el Hokage comenzando a resignarse. De repente, una idea surgió de su mente.- Te propongo un trato.-._

_.- Lo escucho.-. Dijo el celeste aún sin voltearse._

_.- Si logras completar con éxito la misión rango D que te asigné, te daré una misión rango B haciendo equipo con tu padre. Se realizará después de que tu madre dé a luz.-. Propuso Sarutobi esperando que así lo dejara en paz.- ¿Qué dices?-._

_.- Acepto.-. Dijo el celeste estrechándole la mano al Hokage._

_.- Excelente.-. Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa.- Entonces, Harukei Koriko, tu misión será capturar el gato que se escapó.-._

_.- Hai.-. Dijo el Harukei serio y saliendo por la puerta._

_.- "Jeje, lo engañé, ese gato no se escapó".-. Pensó el hombre con malicia.- "Bueno, Mamoru-kun me debe una por haberlo salvado de ir a una misión justo cuando su esposa está dando a luz".-._

_Después de aquella pequeña entrevista con Sarutobi, se dispuso a terminar la tarea que le fue asignada. Según el Hokage, el felino tenía un lazo rojo en la oreja izquierda, por lo que sería fácil reconocerlo. Recorrió la aldea en busca del condenado gato, pero no lo encontró. Decidió ir al bosque; a lo mejor ahí lo encontraba. Su suposición no fue errada, después de andar por esos terrenos algún tiempo, encontró al animal. Intentó atraparlo abalanzándose sobre él, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el gato huyera de él como alma que lleva el demonio y un enorme morado en su barbilla; aún así, siguió con su persecución. A la tarde, consiguió agarrar al escurridizo felino._

_Luego de su agotadora incursión en el bosque, se dirigió a la Torre Hokage para informar sobre su éxito en su misión. _

_.- Douzo.-. Dijo Sarutobi cuando alguien tocó la puerta._

_.- Hokage-sama, me debe una misión clase B con mi padre.-. Dijo Koriko a modo de saludo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Llevaba en sus brazos al minino._

_.- "¡¿Nani?! Se supone que ese gato no se había escapado. Esto tiene que ser un broma".-. Pensó el Hokage incrédulo. Carraspeó.- Te felicito.-. Dijo el Hokage viendo al niño y al animal respectivamente.- Por cierto, parece ser que la misión con tu padre será adelantada.-._

_.- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-. Preguntó el celeste confundido._

_.- Quiero decir que tu madre en este momento esta dando a luz en el hospital de Konoha.-. Dijo el hombre viendo como el pequeño sonreía lentamente.- Lo mejor será que te apresures, a no ser que quieras que tu padre conozca a tu hermanito primero que tú.-._

_.- Hai, shitsurei shimasu.-. Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia, dándole el gato al Hokage y saliendo a toda prisa del despacho. _

_Al llegar al hospital, se encontró con su padre, el cual estaba sentado en un banco, esperando nuevas noticias acerca de su esposa._

_.- Llegué, Tou-san.-. Dijo el Harukei jadeando y parándose enfrente de su padre._

_.- Al fin, supongo que ya te enteraste.-. Dijo el hombre. Tenía de cabello azul celeste y ojos verdes, esperaba enfrente de las puertas de la sala de emergencias. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero en su interior se encontraba muy preocupado._

_.- Así es, ¿cómo se encuentra?-. Preguntó el chico inquieto._

_.- No han traído noticias.-. Dijo el hombre con algo de nerviosismo.- Lleva ahí dentro dos horas.-._

_Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la llegada de Koriko al hospital. Se podía percibir la tensión en la atmósfera, todo estaba muy callado, y eso no ayudaba precisamente a que se aligerase. El celeste menor rompió el silencio de repente._

_.- Tou-san, ¿cuándo podremos ver a Kaa-san?-. Preguntó Koriko algo preocupado._

_.- No lo sé.-. Dijo su padre abatido.- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Koriko; tienes edad suficiente como para asimilarlo. Quizás no podremos volver a ver a Tsuya.-._

_.- Demo… ¿por qué?-. Preguntó Koriko sin entender, a medida que salían dos pequeñas lágrimas._

_.- Está teniendo problemas en el parto.-. Explicó el celeste mayor viendo a su hijo._

_.- No podemos hacer nada, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó el celeste menor intuyendo la respuesta; a pesar de su corta edad, era sumamente inteligente y maduro._

_.- No, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que nos digan como se encuen…-. Empezó a decir el hombre, pero una enfermera salió de la sala de operaciones._

_.- Mamoru-sama.-. Dijo la enfermera viendo al ojijade mayor._

_.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Tsuya, está bien?-. Preguntó Mamoru acercándose a la señorita. La chica indicó que la siguieran, ellos los hicieron y pasaron a la sala de emergencias._

_.- Lamento decirle, que su esposa… ha fallecido durante el parto.-. Dijo la mujer con una mirada de compasión. El hombre no entendió al principio lo que le había dicho la señorita, parecía como si su cerebro se hubiera trabado y no funcionara bien. Los sonidos se escuchaban muy lejanos._

_.- No, no puede ser.-. Dijo el hombre mirando el cuerpo de su mujer tapado con una sábana blanca, y soltando unas gruesas lágrimas._

_.- Tou-san, no llores.-. Dijo Koriko también llorando.- Ella ha dado lo mejor de si.-._

_.- Tienes razón.-. Dijo Mamoru reponiéndose. De repente, se acordó de por qué su mujer estaba en esa sala.- ¿Y el bebé?-._

_.- En perfecto estado, la bebé está durmiendo ahorita.-. Dijo la enfermera._

_.- ¿La?, ¿no es él?-. Preguntó el celeste menor incrédulo._

_.- Así es Koriko-kun, es una hermosa niña.-. Dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente y poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del chico.- Si quieren, pueden pasar a conocerla.-._

_.- Hai.-. Dijeron al unísono los dos, algo emocionados, pero también un poquito tristes por la pérdida de Tsuya. Era algo muy extraño, estar triste y a la vez feliz. No podían sonreír ni llorar, les parecía una falta de respeto, tanto hacia la recién nacida como a la difunta Tsuya. Optaron por la seriedad._

_La enfermera los guió por los pasillos, hasta el retén. Abrió la puerta de la sala y les indicó que pasaran. Caminó hacia una de las incubadoras y ellos la siguieron. Adentro de la misma, se encontraba una pequeña bebé; tenía mucho cabello, el cual era de color rosa._

_.- Oh, por Kami.-. Dijo Mamoru observando a la recién nacida.- ¿Ella es mi hija?-._

_.- Así es, Mamoru-sama.-. Dijo la enfermera.- Felicidades, es padre de una hermosa niña.-._

_.- Tou-san, tou-san.-. Dijo Koriko tratando de apartar a su padre y poniéndose en puntillas.- Dame un espacio, quiero verla.-._

_.- Ah, lo lamento.-. Dijo el hombre dando permiso a su primogénito.- Mira, ella es tu hermanita.-._

_.- Kawaii, es muy kawaii y pequeñita.-. Dijo el celeste menor viendo a la bebé con fascinación.- ¿Con quién la dejaremos mientras estemos en la misión?-._

_.- ¿Qué misión?-. Preguntó su padre confundido._

_.- Pues, Hokage-sama me dijo que después de que Kaa-san diera a luz, nos encargaría una misión.-. Explicó el chico._

_.- Ah, ya veo…-. Comprendió Mamoru.- Supongo que la dejaremos al cuidado de Ayame.-._

_.- ¿Ayame-san?-. Preguntó Koriko ._

_.- Sí, eso será lo mejor.-. Dijo el hombre asintiendo.- No dejaré a mi bebé en manos de alguien que no sea de la familia.-._

_.- ¿Ayame-san es de la familia?-. Preguntó el chico sorprendido por la revelación._

_.- Si, a pesar de que su apellido sea Haruno, sigue siendo de la familia.-. Dijo Mamoru._

_.- No entiendo.-. Dijo Koriko haciendo una mueca._

_.- Es parecido al Bouke y el Souke de los Hyuuga, sólo que en nuestra familia nos diferenciamos por los apellidos.-. Explicó el Harukei.- La familia principal es Harukei, mientras que la familia secundaria es Haruno. Ambas familias son iguales en todo excepto en el Kekke Genkai; el nuestro es el agua y el aire juntos, es decir, el hielo; el de los Haruno es nada más el agua.-._

_.- Ya entendí.-. Dijo el celeste menor.- Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo se llamará la bebé?-._

_.- Eso sólo lo sabes tú.-. Dijo su padre sonriendo.- Tienes que ponerle su nombre.-._

_.- ¿Hontou?-. Preguntó el Gennin mirando a su padre sin creérselo.- ¿De verdad puedo ponérselo?-._

_.- Claro.-. Confirmó el hombre._

_.- Bien…-. Dijo el celeste menor pensando en un buen nombre.- ¡Ya lo tengo!-._

_.- ¿Y bien, cuál es?-. Preguntó Mamoru._

_.- Sakura, se llama Sakura.-. Dijo Koriko con una sonrisa._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_.- Tou-san, apresúrate.-. Dijo Koriko._

_.- Ya voy, acuérdate de darle nada más una cucharadita de leche.-. Dijo Mamoru.- Bueno, te agradezco que antemano el que estés cuidando a Sakura.-._

_.- Ve con tranquilidad, no te preocupes por nada.-. Dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, con una bebé en los brazos.- Itterasshai, que tengan buen viaje y mucha suerte con la misión.-._

_.- Sayounara, Ayame-san.-. Se despidió el celeste menor._

_Los Harukei se fueron de la aldea para cumplir con su misión sin saber que uno de ellos no volvería. Iban de camino a la Niebla, cuando una persona con un sombrero y una capa negra de nubes rojas les interceptó._

_.- Hasta aquí llegaron.-. Dijo la voz de una mujer a través del sombrero._

_.- ¿Quién eres, qué quieres?-. Preguntó Mamoru poniéndose delante de su hijo._

_.- Necesito ese pergamino que llevas en tu espalda.-. Respondió la mujer directamente, sin rodeos._

_.- No te lo daremos.-. Dijo Koriko desafiante._

_.- Así que no me lo darán por las buenas, entonces, se los quitaré por las malas.-. Dijo la fémina acercándose a ellos a una velocidad sorprendente. Le propinó una buena patada al Harukei mayor, pero la logró detener. _

_.- Kuso, es buena.-. Murmuró Mamoru para si mismo. Luego se dirigió a su hijo.- Escóndete y no salgas hasta que yo te diga.-._

_.- Hai.-. Obedeció Koriko y rápidamente se fue ocultó detrás de unos arbustos._

_La pelea continuó. La mujer le dio un puñetazo al hombre; esta vez Mamoru no lo pudo esquivar. Rodó por el suelo un par de metros, pero se volvió a levantar, alargando la pelea un par de horas más. Entre jutsus, golpes y armas, el campo que antes había sido completamente plano, terminó siendo un terreno con muchas irregularidades. Fue por esto que la Akatsuki pudo herir al hombre en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido. Aprovechó esos escasos segundos para formar una espada con muchos papeles, y se la clavó en todo el corazón. El Gennin, quien estaba escondido entre los matorrales, vio como mataban a su padre. Para él, ya no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, sólo oscuridad. De repente le entraron ganas de desquitarse con algo, fue entonces cuando vio a la persona que había asesinado a Mamoru. _

_.- ¡¡Ahhhh!!-. Gritó Koriko, sin importarle que le fémina fuese más fuerte que él, que pudiera resultar herido; ya nada importaba, pues casi toda su familia estaba muerta. Corrió hacia la mujer para darle un merecido golpe, pero ella lo detuvo con tan sólo una mano agarrándole la muñeca. Se la dobló completa hacia atrás y el celeste menor cayó de rodillas por el dolor. La Akatsuki lo pateó y golpeó. Una vez estuvo bien malherido, lo arrojó a un río. _

_Mientras Koriko estuvo en el caudal, se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó se encontraba en una playa. Caminó por varios días y llegó hasta un gran portón._

_.- A… yu…da.-. Fue lo último que dijo Koriko antes de desmayarse._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_.- Pudiera resultar muy peligroso, Mizukage-sama.-. Se oyó la voz de un anciano. El cerebro de Koriko comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama bien mullida. ¿Qué había pasado, dónde estaba, cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, quién era él? Muchas preguntas, y ninguna con respuesta. Abrió los párpados con dificultad y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital. Se intentó levantar, pero alguien lo detuvo._

_.- No es bueno que te muevas mucho.-. Dijo un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años de edad. Tenía el cabello de color caoba y ojos negros._

_.- ¿Quién es usted, dónde estoy?-. Preguntó el celeste mirando a su alrededor._

_.- Mi nombre es Ryo Suzumei y te encuentras en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.-. Explicó Ryo.- ¿Me podrías explicar cómo llegaste aquí, por favor?-._

_.- Yo… no me acuerdo.-. Dijo Koriko empezando a tener un súbito dolor de cabeza._

_.- Está bien, está bien.-. Dijo el pelicaoba haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole al chico que no era de importancia.-. No te esfuerces, parece que el reporte era cierto.-._

_.- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-. Preguntó el Harukei sin entender._

_.- Bueno, los médicos ninja especialistas, te diagnosticaron amnesia.-. Dijo Ryo con seriedad.- La falta de información tuya lo comprueba.-._

_.- Oh, por Kami…-. Dijo el chico desesperado.- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado?, mis padres deben de estar preocupados por mí-._

_.- No te alarmes.-. Dijo el ojinegro sonriéndole.- Seguramente ellos preguntarán por ti en todas las aldeas ninjas. Mientras tanto, te quedarás en esta aldea.-._

_.- Hai.-. Dijo Koriko con algo de tristeza.- Pero, ¿cuál será mi casa?-._

_.- Buena pregunta.-. Dijo el ojinegro pensativo.- Si gustas, puedes vivir en mi casa.-._

_.- ¿Eso no sería mal visto por los aldeanos?-. Preguntó el celeste._

_.- Puede ser.-. Dijo Ryo encogiéndose de hombros._

_.- ¿Entonces?-. Preguntó el Harukei._

_.- Mmm… hay una solución, pero no sé si te gustará.-. Dijo el Suzumei rascándose la nuca.- Puedo… adoptarte, de ese modo podrías vivir mejor aquí, en la aldea.-._

_.- Creo que es lo mejor para todos.-. Aceptó el ojijade asintiendo._

_.- Bien, entonces, hasta que te acuerdes de tu verdadero nombre, tú te llamarás…-. Dijo el pelicaoba pensativo.- Keitaro, Suzumei Keitaro.-._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

.- Es… increíble.-. Dijo Sakura, la cual se había parado de repente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Koriko le había contado. Koriko seguía caminando.

.- Si, sobre todo el hecho de ser…-. Dijo Koriko parándose también.

.- … Hermanos.-. La pelirrosa terminó la frase por el Harukei. Comenzó a llorar.

.- Sakura, por favor, no llores.-. Pidió el celeste volteándose.- Sé que todo esto es muy fuerte y que no te agrada mucho, pero…-.

.- ¡Pero qué cosas dices!-. Exclamó Sakura, todavía sollozando.- Estoy llorando por la felicidad, no porque no me guste, _nii-san_-.

.- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-. Preguntó Koriko creyendo no haber oído bien.

.- Nii-san.-. Repitió Sakura soltando una risita y abrazando al Harukei mayor.- ¡Nii-san!-.

Era extraño, todos los años que había vivido, y sin embargo, nadie le había abrazado así; con alegría, amor, ternura y añoranza.

.- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, imotou.-. Dijo Koriko, también comenzando a llorar.

.- Ne, ¿de verdad tú me pusiste mi nombre?-. Preguntó la pelirrosa aún abrazando a su hermano.

.- Hai.-. Dijo el ojijade sonriendo.

.- Watashi wa… ureshi.-. Dijo la kunoichi riéndose.- Me alegro haberte encontrado, mi hermano perdido.-.

.- Estaba desorientado en la oscuridad, pero tú fuiste la luz que me iluminó el camino de regreso a casa.-. Dijo Koriko abrazándola con más fuerza.- Arigatou, mi pequeña flor de cerezo.-.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Yatta: **_Lo logré_

**Bouke y Souke: **

La familia Hyuuga esta dividida en dos. La familia principal, que es el Souke; y la familia secundaria, que es el Bouke. El Bouke existe para proteger a la familia principal.

**Suiton, Mizu Taisan Sakuru:** _Círculo acuático explosivo_

Se apoyan las manos en el suelo, se envía chakra por el mismo y salen chorros de agua con mucha presión.

**Saru: **_Mono_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**Uma:**_Caballo_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**Hebi: **_Serpiente_

Sello que se performa antes de realizar los jutsus.

**Iie:**_No_

**Douzo: **_Adelante._

**Tou-san: **_Papá_

**Kaa-san: **_Mamá_

**Kawaii: **_Linda_

**Hontou: **_¿De veras?_

**Sayounara: **_Adiós_

**Watashi: **_Yo_

**Wa: **

Partícula que se usa para indicar el sujeto en las oraciones japonesas.

**Ureshi: **_Feliz_

**Nii-san: **_Hermano_


	18. Capítulo 17: El Viaje Comienza

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Demonio:** .- **Nichi Tsukino**.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A:** Este fue uno de los capítulos que más me costaron, pero el resultado fue bastante satisfactorio. Le doy las gracias extra-especiales a mi Beta Reader, **shiro-wolfman-k,** quien me ayudó a la corrección de este capítulo. Les recomiendo las historias de este gran autor, son buenísimas. MUCHAS GRACIAS SHIRO, ERES LO MÁXIMO!

**Editado:** Una vez

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**

**El Viaje Comienza.**

La noche caía lentamente, dejando que las casas de Kumo dibujaran unas siluetas algo sombrías. Lo único que las hacía parecer un poco más amenas, eran las luces que estaban encendidas dentro de los hogares de los aldeanos. Bajo aquellas tenues luces del ocaso, un muchacho de cabellos rubios corría a trompicones. Se le notaba agotado, de cuando en cuando se tropezaba, pero eso no le hacía perder el equilibrio. Seguía avanzando a la vez que su velocidad descendía poco a poco.

.- Kuso… Todavía quedan catorce.-. Maldijo el muchacho. Llevaba dos días y medio corriendo alrededor de toda la aldea.- Y también me deben quedar aproximadamente cinco horas, tengo que apresurarme.-.

Un hombre observaba desde las alturas del tejado de un edificio como las estrellas del firmamento iban apareciendo conforme las tonalidades de la puesta de sol iban siendo reemplazadas por unas más oscuras. El individuo se levantó e intentó localizar a alguien. Cuando lo avistó, se acercó a él saltando de techo en techo.

.- Vamos, Naruto, ¿no me digas que se te acabaron las energías?-. Le gritó un hombre pelirrojo burlonamente. El Uzumaki volteó para encararlo.

.- ¡Urusai!, no me subestimes, Seiya-ojii-chan.-. Dijo Naruto, y sintiéndose frustrado, comenzó a correr más rápido y le dio la espalda a su sensei.

.- Jeje, funcionó.-. Se dijo a sí mismo Seiya.

Los músculos del muchacho pedían a gritos descanso, sin embargo, el tiempo se le estaba agotando; no podía consentir el detenerse para un descanso. El rubio pasó por el puente que ellos acordaron sería la meta. Trece vueltas y cuatro horas y media; tenía que acelerar si quería terminar antes de la medianoche.

.- _**Chico, apresúrate**_.-. Una voz grave sonó en su cabeza.

.- _Maldito zorro, no me molestes_.-. Pensó el ojiazul enfadado; ya tenía suficiente con el cansancio de sus músculos y con las burlas del Raikage.

.- _**Si no corres más rápido, todo lo que has hecho se irá al caño**_.-. Dijo Kyuubi.

.- _Lo sé, pero no puedo más, estoy agotado_.-. Pensó el muchacho.

.- _**Usuratonkachi, eres débil**_.-. Le dijo el zorro claramente molesto.- _**No debería estar metido dentro de alguien tan mediocre como tú, yo solía ser un Dios**_.-.

.- _Ya basta_.-. Pensó Naruto cansado de que todo el mundo lo viera como alguien que no merecía la pena. Comenzó a acelerar. Ya sólo le quedaban once vueltas y cuatro horas. Cada vez se sentía más cansado y soñoliento.

Había pasado por el puente seis veces más en dos horas y media. Naruto tenía sus dudas sobre si terminaría a tiempo el entrenamiento, puesto que eran las diez y media de la noche, y todavía le faltaban cinco vueltas. Si no hacía el recorrido completo a la aldea antes de las doce, tendría que volverlo a hacer todo de nuevo. El rubio bajó la velocidad sintiéndose desalentado.

.- _Kuso, no lo lograré_.-. Pensó el Uzumaki. De inmediato se le vino a la mente una imagen de Hinata y recordó cuando ella le contó que era él el que le daba fuerzas para seguir siendo ninja. Se preguntó qué pensaría si supiera que se había rendido ante un simple entrenamiento.- _Iie, no me rendiré, yo puedo hacerlo_.-.

Él lo iba a lograr, costara lo que le costara. Naruto aceleró, sin importarle el cansancio, las burlas de los demás y su propia frustración. Tres vueltas y una hora; lo estaba consiguiendo.

.- _Demonios, ¿qué le pasó?_-. Se preguntó a sí mismo Seiya lleno de sorpresa.- _¿Desde cuándo corre tan rápido ese muchacho?_-.

Al cabo de quince minutos, el Uzumaki ya le había dado otra vuelta a la aldea, aumentando las esperanzas de poder terminar aquel agotador entrenamiento. De nuevo se comenzó a cansar, pero siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio.

.- _Lo va a lograr_.-. Pensó Seiya cuando Naruto iba por la mitad de la aldea.- _Este chico si que tiene fuerza de voluntad_.-.

Le quedaban veinte minutos, su velocidad había descendido un poco. Tan sólo le faltaba una vuelta. Se dio prisa para terminar antes de la media noche.

.- _Así le demostraré a ese vejete que nadie subestima a Naruto Uzumaki_.-. Pensó el Gennin con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba y comprobaba en su reloj el tiempo.- _Diez minutos_.-.

Sólo le faltaba un cuarto de la aldea y terminaba. El rubio estaba contentísimo. Casi saltaba de alegría al dar la vuelta en una esquina y divisar a lo lejos el puente, la meta.

.- _Lo lograré, lo voy a lograr, cinco minutos_.-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo y acelerando más de lo debido.- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!-.

La causa de aquel grito fue un intenso dolor en la parte posterior de su muslo, lo que originó que cayera al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Era de esperarse; después de pasar tres días corriendo sin parar alrededor de toda la aldea, con pesas y luego hacer un sobreesfuerzo; eso era lo mínimo que le podía pasar. Se intentó levantar, pero al apoyarse en la pierna, no pudo soportar su peso y volvió a caer.

.- _¡No lo hagas!_-. Le gritó el rubio mentalmente a Kyuubi al sentir que el dolor iba desapareciendo conforme en Bijuu lo curaba.

_.- __**¿Por qué?**_-. Preguntó el zorro sorprendido por la orden que Naruto le acababa de dar.

.- _Quiero lograr este entrenamiento por mis propios medios_.-. Respondió el muchacho.

.- _**Bueno, mejor para mí**_.-. Dijo Kyuubi sin interés.- _**Así no tengo que gastar mi chakra en alguien tan insignificante como tú**_.-.

.- _Vamos, me tengo que levantar, sólo me quedan tres minutos_.-. Se dijo a si mismo el Uzumaki, sintiendo un agudo dolor cuando se intentó alzar por segunda vez. Se logró levantar ignorando las punzadas en la parte posterior de su pierna y el inmenso cansancio que sentía.

Saltó en la pierna que no estaba lesionada, ya sólo le quedaban unos cuantos metros. Tropezó y cayó por segunda vez. Estaba empezando a preocuparse; un minuto era el tiempo que le quedaba Se arrastró como pudo, la vista se le nublaba, pero su fuerza de voluntad superaba con creces al cansancio. Una última arrastrada y…

.- ¡Tiempo!-. Dijo Seiya acercándose al puente.- No te muevas.-. El pelirrojo se acercó a Naruto, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo con el brazo extendido.- Veamos.- La punta de sus dedos estaba sobre la línea roja.- ¡Lo hiciste, mis felicitaciones, muchacho!-.

.- Ya…tta.-. Dijo Naruto, desmayándose.

.- Bien hecho, Naruto.-. Dijo Seiya en voz baja admirando al autoproclamado futuro Hokage.- Bien hecho.-.

* * *

El chirrido de la electricidad se oía por los alrededores de un claro del bosque en donde dos personas entrenaban. De repente, el ruido cesó, para luego ser reemplazado por el sonido que se produce cuando alguien cae al suelo.

.- Mal, Sasuke, mal.-. Dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos, negando con la cabeza.- Otra vez.-.

.- Hmp.-. Se oyó del algo herido Uchiha. Hizo ocho sellos, puso sus manos enfrente de él y gritó.- RAITON, ZENZEN DEKIRU NO JUTSU.-.

A medida que decía el nombre del jutsu, una esfera de electricidad rodeaba a Sasuke, haciéndolo inmune a cualquier ninjutsu. Raiko para comprobar la eficacia de la técnica, tenía que realizar otro jutsu que tratara de penetrar la defensa.

.- RAITON, RAIRYUU NO TATSUMAKI NO JUTSU.-. La Hatake hizo unos sellos y gritó el nombre de la técnica. Luego, comenzó a girar sobre si misma. El efecto que ocasionó fue que se formara un pequeño tornado. Poco a poco fue creciendo, tomó la forma de un dragón y se rodeó de electricidad. Con una velocidad de vértigo, arremetió contra el escudo que protegía al pelinegro.

De nuevo se oía aquel estridente sonido. Las chispas saltaban al chocar el dragón contra la barrera.

.- _Kuso… esta técnica es más fuerte que las anteriores, a este paso, destruirá mi barrera_.-. Pensó el Uchiha, sudando.- _Tengo que canalizar más mi chakra hacia donde el dragón golpea_.-.

Sasuke se concentró y envió la mayoría del chakra que conformaba la barrera hacia la parte delantera, dejando las demás un poco vulnerables. Al cabo de unos segundos, se produjo una explosión. El humo del estallido no dejaba ver nada. Cuando se disipó, se pudo distinguir dos siluetas humanas; una tirada en el suelo intentando levantarse, y la otra parada. Los brazos de la peliblanca fallaban, por lo tanto, Sasuke se acercó a ella a ayudarla.

.- Arigatou, y felicidades, Sasuke.-. Dijo Raiko cogiendo la mano que le tendía el chico.

.- Hmp.-. Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro.

.- Bueno, para celebrar, vayamos a comer a un restaurante, yo invito.-. Dijo la Hatake con una sonrisa.

Sasuke siguió a la peliblanca por la mitad de la aldea. Al cabo de quince minutos de estar caminando, llegaron a dicho local. Era un pequeño restaurante; no muy lujoso, pero decente.

.- ¡Raiko-chan!-. Saludó un hombre con jovialidad.- Hace mucho tiempo que no se te veía por aquí.-.

.- Getou-san.-. Dijo Raiko mirándolo y abrazándolo.- Tu local ha mejorado bastante. Ah, él es Sasuke, mi alumno.-.

.- Getou, para servirte.-. Dijo el dueño del restaurante tendiéndole la mano al Uchiha.

.- Hmp.-. Dijo el chico estrechando su fuerte palma.

.- ¿Qué desean comer?-. Preguntó Getou sonriente.- La casa invita.-.

.- ¿Estás seguro?-. Preguntó la Hatake con una sonrisa peligrosa.- Recuerda que tengo muy buen apetito y venimos de un entrenamiento.-.

.- No importa.-. Respondió el hombre haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicando que eso no era un problema.- Insisto, pidan lo que quieran.-.

.- Yosh.-. Dijo Raiko rozando la palma de sus manos.

La peliblanca pidió comida como para un banquete real, aún así, se lo comió todo junto con Sasuke, el cual lo único que pidió fue una ensalada cesar. Mientras engullían su comida, escucharon una conversación bastante interesante de otros clientes del restaurante.

.- ¡Nani!, ¿otro más?-. Dijo indignada una mujer.

.- Hai, Yuki.-. Susurró la otra de cuarenta años aproximadamente.- Al perecer va a haber otro ciclón dentro de una semana.-.

.- Estoy harta de los malditos remolinos.-. Dijo Yuki molesta.- Todos impactan con el Árbol Blanco y lo destruyen. Por eso mi marido no ha podido bajar para traer los productos que vendemos. Estamos en quiebra, Nikei.-.

.- Te comprendo.-. Dijo Nikei dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Lo que no entiendo es de donde vienen tantos.-.

.- Aparentan venir del sur.-. Contestó la mujer sin darle importancia.- Pero ese no es el punto…-.

Sasuke y Raiko que habían estado escuchando esa conversación, se quedaron pensativos.

.- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que estamos buscando?-. Preguntó el Uchiha.

.- No lo sé.-. Respondió la peliblanca negando con la cabeza.- Será mejor preguntarle a Seiya-sama si recordó algo sobre la biblioteca.-.

.- Hai.-. Dijo Sasuke asintiendo.

* * *

.- Ha, ha, ha.-. Jadeó una muchacha con un peinado de estilo chino.

.- Creo que es todo por hoy.-. Dijo un hombre de cabello plateado.- Al fin y al cabo, ya sabes manejar bastante bien el rayo, Tenten.-.

.- Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei.-. Respondió la Kinzoku.

.- Mañana comenzarás a juntar el rayo con la tierra.-. Dijo el Jounin.- Será mejor que te prepares, va ser un arduo entrenamiento.-.

.- ¿Y cómo haré para juntarlos?-. Preguntó Tenten curiosa.

.- Mañana…-. Dijo Kakashi por toda respuesta.

.- No se vale.-. Dijo la castaña inflando los cachetes.

Llegaron a la Mansión Hatake, cada uno se fue a su cuarto y se bañaron. Al terminar de lavarse, Tenten fue al jardín a relajarse un poco con la lectura de alguna revista o algún libro. Apenas la chica se había sentado en una silla, alguien tocó el timbre.

.- ¿Quién será?-. Se preguntó a si misma la Kinzoku. Abrió la puerta, pensando en que a lo mejor sería el cartero, más no era así. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar enfrente de la puerta al mismísimo Raikage, y eso no era todo; cargaba en su espalda a Naruto desmayado.

.- O yasumi nasai, ¿puedo pasar a dejar al muchacho en alguna parte?-. Saludó Seiya con una sonrisa.- Está algo pesado.-.

.- Por supuesto.-. Respondió Tenten poniéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su inesperado visitante. El Raikage entró a la Sala de Estar y dejó al Uzumaki en uno de los sofás.

.- Ah, mucho mejor.-. Dijo el pelirrojo cuando se libró del peso en su espalda y se enderezó. Vio que la chica enfrente él lo miraba con una expresión confundida, como preguntando qué demonios hacia Seiya ahí.- Ese entrenamiento lo dejó sin fuerzas; se desmayó y creo que tiene una lesión en su pierna derecha, será mejor que lo revisen en cuanto puedan.-.

.- Hai, lo llevaremos el hospital después.-. Dijo la castaña viendo a su compañero.- Cambiando de tema, ¿ya recordó lo de la biblioteca?-.

.- Hai.-. Dijo el Raikage golpeando ligeramente su mano con la parte inferior de su otro puño.- Ya que lo mencionas, estaba pensando en ello por el camino.-.

.- ¿Y bien?-. Preguntó la chica ansiosa.

.- Creo que será mejor esperar a que todo el equipo esté aquí.-. Dijo Seiya.

.- No hará falta.- Dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada a la sala de estar. Era Raiko, quien llegó acompañada de Sasuke, Rin y Kakashi.

.- Ya estamos todos.- Dijo Rin entrando a la habitación junto con los demás miembros del equipo.- Por favor, Raikage-sama, siéntese, está en su casa.-.

.- Arigatou. La información no es muy precisa, pero estoy seguro de que les servirá de algo.-. Dijo Seiya sentándose en el sofá. Los demás lo imitaron.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Se encontraba en las puertas principales de Konoha esperando a su amigo. Había quedado con unos cuantos compañeros para ir a "Sora no Mizumi" a acampar. Dirigió sus brillantes orbes azules al cielo y observó como el sol se alzaba poco a poco sobre su cabeza, indicando que se acercaba el mediodía._

_.- Kuso, se está retrasando.- Dijo el rubio bajando la vista. Al cabo de unos minutos, su compañero apareció.- ¡Seiya, apresúrate!-. Gritó el muchacho de once años cuando vio a su amigo._

_.- Ya voy, vaya forma más agradable de decir "buenos días", Minato.-. Le contestó Seiya con fastidio. Iba cargando una enorme bolsa.- Me retrasé, por esto.-. Dijo el pelirrojo señalando el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos.- La tienda pesa mucho.-._

_.- Bueno, entonces déjame cargarla yo durante la mitad del recorrido-. Dijo el Namikaze con una sonrisa._

_.- Bien.-. Dijo el pelirrojo entregándole el bulto donde se encontraba la tienda.- Sólo espero que el lago no esté muy lejos, porque si no, nos cansaremos demasiado, llegaremos tarde y Kushina nos dará una paliza.-._

_Ambos muchachos sintieron escalofríos y pusieron una cara de terror al imaginarse lo que les haría la Uzumaki, de modo que anduvieron rápido para que no pasara lo que se imaginaron sus pequeñas cabezas. Al llegar a la laguna y comprobar que su compañera no había llegado aún, sintieron un gran alivio._

_.- ¡Oi, Ayame-chan, Fugaku-teme!-. Minato gritó los nombres de sus compañeros que habían llegado antes que ellos; el nombre del último lo dijo con cierto tono de molestia._

_.- Ah, Minato-dobe, llegas tarde.-. Dijo el Uchiha con superioridad._

_.- Jaja, muy gracioso.-. Dijo Minato con una risa falsa. Luego cambió su expresión a una de seriedad.- No.-._

_.- Claro, como tú tienes tanto sentido del humor, usuratonkachi.-. Dijo Fugaku con ironía._

_.- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-. Dijo Minato enojado por el insulto. Se dirigieron las miradas más asesinas de las que eran capaces. _

_.- Ya basta, Minato, Fugaku.-. Intervino una chica con cabello castaño-rojizo._

_.- Kushina.-. Dijo el rubio mirándola con sus ojos azules. Luego señaló con su dedo índice al pelinegro.- Él comenzó todo.-._

_.- ¿Será que algún día podrán dejar de pelearse?-. Preguntó Kushina cansada de los constantes enfrentamientos entre los dos muchachos.- ¡Me tienen VERDE!-._

_Los orbes de los dos chicos se encontraron momentáneamente y después dirigieron las vistas hacia el lado contrario._

_.- Olvídalo, es un caso perdido.-. Le susurró Ayame a Kushina._

_.- Ya se arreglarán.-. Dijo Seiya negando con la cabeza.- Mientras tanto, tenemos que preparar la tienda y buscar leña.-._

_.- Tienes razón.-. Dijo Ayame chasqueando los dedos.- Minato y Seiya, preparen la tienda. Nosotros tres iremos a buscar la leña.-._

_.- Bien.-. Dijo el pelirrojo. Armaron la tienda en pocos minutos y como los otros aún no habían llegado, se pusieron a charlar._

_.- Oi, ¿es verdad que últimamente hay tornados en Kumo?-. Preguntó Minato de repente._

_.- No lo sé.-. Respondió Seiya.- Es que me desconecté completamente de mi país desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y me vine a aquí.-._

_.- Ya veo.-. Dijo el rubio.- Bueno oí eso.-. _

_.- Pero, lo raro es que por allá ocurren ese tipo de desastres naturales.-. Dijo el pelirrojo razonando lo que le acababa de decir Minato.- ¿A qué se deberán?-._

_.- Yo lo sé.-. Dijo el Namikaze misteriosamente y comenzó a relatar una historia._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hace muchos años, un clan de shinobis muy poderosos compró una isla entera para vivir y guardar sus más preciados secretos ahí. El Raikage no le quería vender al clan la isla, puesto que tenía planeado utilizarla para instalar una base militar para vigilar la frontera entre Mizu no Kuni y Kaminari no Kuni, pero el dinero había doblegado su voluntad original. La familia de shinobis comenzó a realizar proyectos en la isla. Todos y cada uno de ellos fue un éxito, pero el proyecto número trece… fue otro caso. _

_Aquella mañana, el color del cielo no presagiaba nada bueno. Todos los miembros del clan se habían levantado temprano para seguir con la construcción de una biblioteca que habían empezado a edificar al pie de un a montaña hacía unos meses. Cerca de la noche, empezó a llover, pero los incasables ninjas siguieron con su trabajo. La intensidad de la precipitación aumentó, y gracias a eso, hubo un deslizamiento masivo de una parte de la montaña. La biblioteca quedó enterrada bajo la tierra, y los miembros del clan que trabajaban en la misma, no pudieron salir de ella._

_Se dice que después de esto, la isla fue rodeada por unos infranqueables remolinos y tornados, para que los secretos de dicho clan no fueran descubiertos. Desde aquel día, esa isla fue llamada la Isla Remolinos y nadie puede entrar o salir de ella. Sin embargo, cada treinta y nueve años, se deshace de aquellos torbellinos esparciéndolos en distintas direcciones. Si por algún método alguien entra a la isla ese día, los espíritus de los miembros del clan se apoderarán del cuerpo de la persona que entró a la isla y su alma vagará eternamente por toda la isla._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_.- ¿Qué te parece?-. Preguntó Minato con una sonrisa macabra._

_.- Una historia francamente… como decirlo… bueno no fue ni aburrida ni interesante.-. Dijo Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo que si me gustaría preguntarte es, ¿de dónde sacaste esa historia?-._

_.- La leí en un libro.-. Dijo el rubio por toda respuesta._

_.- Y supongo que el libro es confiable.-. Dijo el pelirrojo con cierto tono de sarcasmo._

_.- Ahora que lo dices, no lo sé.-. Dijo el Namikaze rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.- Yo sólo lo encontré en mi casa.-._

_.- ¿Qué parte de tu casa?-. Preguntó Seiya entrecerrando los ojos._

_.- En mi cuarto.-. Respondió Minato sin entender por qué la ubicación del libro era tan importante._

_.- Entonces no te creo ni una sola palabra.-. Dijo el pelirrojo riéndose._

_.- No tiene gracia.-. Dijo el Namikaze inflando los cachetes._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

.- Interesante, ¿eh?-. Dijo Seiya con su barbilla apoyada en su mano y sonriendo.

.- Más que interesante.-. Dijo Naruto, el cual ya se había despertado.

.- Si, claro, pero todavía faltan muchos detalles.-. Dijo Kakashi pensativo.- Por ejemplo, ¿en dónde queda esa supuesta Isla Remolinos?-.

.- Ya he buscado la ubicación de esa isla en muchos mapas, pero no he encontrado nada acerca de ella.-. Dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza.

Un repentino golpeteo en la ventana sobresaltó a los que estaban oyendo la historia. Rin se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al alfeizar para investigar. Los golpes eran provocados por un halcón, el cual llevaba un mensaje.

.- Miren esto.-. Dijo la castaña-rojiza indicándoles con una seña para que se acercaran. El equipo completo y el Raikage observaron con detenimiento lo que Rin tenía en las manos. Era un mapa, el cual tenía dibujado lo que parecía una isla, ubicada en el océano que se encuentra entre las aldeas de Kumo y Kiri.

.- Hmp, parece que los del otro equipo ya descubrieron la localización de la Isla Remolinos.-. Dijo Raiko con una sonrisa y cierta emoción en su voz; lista para otra aventura.

.- Pero debemos esperar a que Naruto se recupere.-. Dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio.- Nos iremos después de que se le pase.-.

.- Si, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón; no podemos continuar nuestro viaje con el tobillo de Naruto en ese estado.-. Dijo Tenten.

.- Déjenmelo a mí.-. Intervino Rin.- Yo lo curaré.-.

Se puso de rodillas enfrente de la pierna del Uzumaki y comprobó el estado de su pierna.

.- ¿Te duele aquí?-. Dijo la Naoru mientras tocaba la parte superior del muslo del rubio.

.- Iie.-. Respondió Naruto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

.- ¿Y aq…?-. Empezó a preguntar la mujer palpando la parte inferior de la pierna.

.- ¡OUCH!-. Gritó el Uzumaki.

.- Bien, aguanta el dolor por unos segundos.-. Dijo Rin tanteando para comprobar que tipo de lesión era. El muchacho respiró hondo mientras la mujer tocaba su pierna.- Parace que un desgarre del músculo isquiotibial. Es un poco grave, pero tiene arreglo.-.

Acercó las palmas de su mano a la parte inferior del muslo y comenzó a enviar chakra curativo al desgarre. La operación duró menos de dos segundos.

.- Que rápido, y me puedo mover a la perfección.-. Dijo Naruto asombrado.- Arigatou, Rin-san.-.

.- Cuando quieras.-. Respondió con cortesía la muchacha.

.- Bueno, entonces estamos listos para partir.-. Dijo Tenten mirando a los demás.

.- Mañana en la mañana nos iremos.-. Dijo Raiko.- Rumbo a la Isla Remolino.-.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Raiton, Zenzen Dekiru no Jutsu: **_Estilo de Rayo, Jutsu Coraza de Rayo_

El usuario crea una gran capa eléctrica a su alrededor, protegiédolo de cualquier ninjutsu.

**Raiton, Rairyuu no Tatsumaki no Jutsu: **_Estilo de Rayo, Jutsu Dragón de Rayo_

El usuario gira sobre si mismo ocasionando un pequeño remolino que tomará la forma de dragón y será rodeado por electricidad

**Sora no Mizumi: **_Lago del Cielo_


	19. Capítulo 18: La Biblioteca Enterrada

**El Secreto del Clan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo se los pido prestados para crear esta historia, evitar el aburrimiento, fanatismo y mejorar mi redacción.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Diálogos:** .- Nichi Tsukino.-.

**Pensamientos: **.- _Nichi Tsukino_.-.

**Demonio:** .-** _Nichi Tsukino_**.-. (Próximamente)

**N/A: POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTORA, SI TIENEN PEREZA, LÉANSE NADA MÁS LA PARTE EN NEGRITA.**

Después de muuuucho tiempo sin haber actualizado... bueno, a quien engaño, fueron casi cinco meses... al fin me tienen aquí, pidiendo que me perdonen por la demora. Cumplí años, estuve enferma, mi abuelo cumplió noventa años, (La fiesta duró dos días... no, no bromeo), tuve un concierto de piano, mi mamá también cumplió años, me volví a enfermar, ví Evangelión, luego seguí con Zoids (anime que me marcó porque vi la mitad de la primare temporada cuando era una enana), seguí con Tsubasa, Tales of Symphonia y por último, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. En fin, fueron unas vacaciones bastante atareadas.

Para aquellas personas que no se han pasado por mi fic desde hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste la nueva presentación. Hice lo mismo con los capítulos anteriores, y también arreglé varios errores. Tengo que darle un reconocimiento a mi Beta Reader, Shiro-wolfman-k (Por cierto sus historias son muy buenas, pasense por ellas si tienen tiempo) quien me ayudó a notar ciertos errores en el capítulo original. Cualquier cosa que quede, es mía.

Para aquellas personas que se les olvidó: ESTO ES UN AU, LOS CINCO DEL SONIDO ESTÁN VIVOS PORQUE YO LO QUISE HACER ASÍ, NO PORQUE SE ME HAYA OLVIDADO. Gracias

**Otro anuncio, les pido que POR FAVOR se pasen por el capítulo 9 y busquen las partes que dicen "Con Kabuto y Shizune" y "Con Tsunade y Jiraiya" , léanselas, no es muy largo. Cambié algo ahí que podría modificar la historia más adelante. Lamento haber hecho esos cambios, pero eran necesarios.**

**Editado:** Ninguna.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18:

**La Biblioteca Enterrada**

**Kirigakure no Satô – 8:00 am.**

Los brillantes rayos del sol bañaban con su luz a los pueblerinos de Kiri que acaban de despertarse. Muchas de aquellas personas abrían sus puestos de comidas y tiendas al público. En uno de esos puestos de comida, seis personas terminaban de comer un suculento desayuno y una vez pagada la cuenta, caminaron en dirección al bosque, con destino a la Casa Limbo. Cuando llegaron a dicha construcción, cinco de los ninja se voltearon a ver la Aldea de la Niebla por última vez hasta que volvieran de nuevo.

.- Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós.-. Dijo la melodiosa voz de un muchacho de cabello azul celeste. Los cinco shinobi dirigieron sus ojos al joven Mizukage.- Les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje. Sakura, ya sabes como utilizar el Reitôko, lo único que te queda por hacer es practicar.-.

.- Si, me esforzaré mucho para dominarlo.-. Dijo la Haruno con entusiasmo. Después, bajó la mirada a suelo; no quería que Koriko viese reflejado en su rostro la tristeza.- Fue una gran experiencia estar contigo, nii-san, arigatou.-.

El Mizukage observó a su hermana menor y esta, al sentir la mirada del muchacho, levantó su cara. Ambos ojijades se miraban con algo de melancolía. Ambos sabían en el fondo que el día de la separación iba a llegar, y nada podrían hacer para evitarlo. Pese a que eran concientes de que cualquier otro día podían volver a verse, la separación era difícil para los dos. Aquel momento, aunque fuese muy conmovedor, se estaba prolongando demasiado, así que el Sannin de los Sapos rompió el silencio.

.- Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-. Preguntó Jiraiya pausadamente; no quería ser él la persona que rompiera el momento "mágico".

.- Debemos irnos ya si queremos alcanzar a los demás.-. Dijo el Hyuuga fríamente.

.- Neji-nii-san tiene razón.-. Dijo Hinata suavemente. Luego Sakura abrazó a su hermano.

.- Imotou, cuídate.-. Dijo Koriko algo afligido.- Nos veremos pronto.-.

.- Sayounara.-. Dijo Sakura con una risa triste y aún abrazando al Harukei. Luego, se separaron y la pelirrosa soltó una lágrima.

.- Gambatte.-. Dijo el celeste sonriendo de un modo muy parecido al de Naruto y despidiéndose.

Los ninja de Konoha entraron a la lujosa habitación de la Casa Limbo. Cada uno de ellos colocó una de sus manos sobre la pared y envió chakra hacia la misma, tal como lo habían hecho cuando llegaron a Kiri. El muro los succionó y aparecieron de espaldas al sauce que se transformaba.

.- _Sayounara, Nii-san_.-. Pensó Sakura mirando el árbol con nostalgia. Luego cambió su cara, pasando a ser una de emoción.- Andando.-.

Recorrieron los neblinosos bosques de Mizu no Kuni en dirección al puerto más cercano y cuando llegaron al mismo, le pidieron al dueño de un barco que los llevara a la Isla Remolinos.

.- ¿Aquella isla que está rodeada por esos remolinos?-. Preguntó el señor con algo de temor.- No, lo lamento pero no puedo llevarlos ahí. Esa isla es muy peligrosa, uno no se puede acercar a menos de un kilómetro, si lo haces los remolinos te succionan.-.

.- ¿Y si le compramos el bote?-. Preguntó Yamato tratando de convencer al hombre.

.- Bueno, eso sería diferente, debido a que toda la responsabilidad recaería en ustedes.-. Dijo el dueño del barco pensativo. El equipo de Konoha siguió insistiendo hasta que el hombre les dijo el precio del bote.

.- ¡No puede ser, me he quedado sin dinero!-. Dijo Jiraiya deprimido y poniendo boca abajo su monedero, tratando de ver si quedaba algo.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del barco, zarparon hacia la Isla Remolinos. Pasado el mediodía, el cielo se tornó de un color gris, indicando que una tormenta se desataría muy pronto. Lo apropiado en esa ocasión hubiera sido que el equipo de Konoha retrocediera al puerto para así evitar una posible catástrofe, pero la isla ya se veía a lo lejos, y por votación, decidieron seguir.

.- Parece que lo que nos contaron los otros era verdad; hoy no hay remolinos.-. Dijo el ermitaño confiado. Quedaba menos de una milla náutica entre ellos y la costa de la isla cuando un oleaje brusco sacudió el barco con violencia, por lo tanto muchos de los pasajeros perdieron el equilibrio. Comenzó a llover a cántaros.

.- ¿Qué está pasando?-. Preguntó Sakura aferrándose al barandal para no caerse o resbalarse con el agua. La pregunta tuvo su respuesta con el simple hecho de dirigir la vista hacia el mar.

.- ¿Un remolino?-. Preguntó Hinata con angustia desde el suelo la cubierta.

.- ¿De donde salió?, antes no estaba ahí.-. Dijo Neji con algo de preocupación puesto que el remolino estaba succionando el barco. El agua entraba por todas partes y el navío se empezaba a hundir.

.- Su origen no importa, lo que nos interesa es no separarnos.-. Dijo Yamato agarrando las manos de sus compañeros.- Sujétense todos.-.

Los shinobi se dieron la mano y justo en ese momento una gran ola impactó contra el barco, volteándolo. El equipo completo cayó al remolino sin poderlo evitar.

* * *

**Kumogakure no Satô – 7:00 am.**

Las horas de sueño pasaron volando para los ninja de Konoha. Cuando se despertaron, todos, sin excepción, tuvieron la sensación de que sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que se durmieron. Pero los brillantes rayos del sol que pasaban por las ventanas indicaban todo lo contrario, de modo que se vistieron entre bostezos y una que otra estirada. Al terminar de desayunar, el equipo se dirigió al Árbol Blanco, donde el Raikage los esperaba.

.- Bueno, espero que les vaya bien en su viaje.-. Dijo el hombre de cabellos pelirrojos con algo de tristeza por la despedida.

.- ¿Eh?-. Dijo un muchacho rubio confundido.- Seiya-ojii-chan, ¿tú no vienes?-.

.- No puedo, tengo una aldea que cuidar, Naruto.-. Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa melancólica.

.- Cierto, no serías un buen Raikage si dejaras a la aldea sola.-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

.- Antes de que te vayas, quiero entregarte esto.-. Dijo el Raikage dándole al Uzumaki un pequeño pergamino.- Contiene instrucciones sobre como realizar el Moerukaze, la técnica que calienta el aire. También contiene otros jutsu de viento que podrían serte útiles en cualquier batalla.-.

.- Arigatou, por todo.-. Dijo el Uzumaki mirando el pequeño objeto que tenía en sus manos.

.- Las técnicas que están ahí son bastante poderosas, conociéndote, seguro no tendrás problemas para aprenderlas; tu determinación será la clave para lograrlo. No dudo en que las realizarás a la perfección después de haberlas practicado un par de veces.-. Dijo Seiya sonriendo.- Bueno, fue fantástico que todos ustedes hayan venido.-.

.- Prometemos visitarlo de vez en cuando.-. Dijo Tenten alegremente.

.- Si, me quedaré aquí durante el verano.-. Dijo Raiko abrazando al Raikage.

.- Seiya-sama, muchas gracias por todo.-. Dijo Kakashi empezando a hacer una reverencia, pero Seiya le tendió la mano; el Hatake la estrechó gustoso.

.- Debemos irnos.-. Dijo Sasuke monótona e inexpresivamente.

.- Fue un placer para mí conocerlos.-. Dijo Seiya alegre.- Buena suerte.-.

.- Gracias.-. Dijo Naruto con su característica sonrisa.

Entraron al "ascensor" del árbol y bajaron a tierra firme con una velocidad vertiginosa, sin darles tiempo de dar una última ojeada a Kumogakure no Satô. Una vez salieron de las entrañas del Árbol Blanco, este desapareció de la vista de los viajeros y comenzaron a andar en dirección al sur.

Durante el viaje, Naruto leyendo el pergamino que contenía las técnicas de viento. De vez en cuando, dejaba la lectura y andaba un buen trecho del camino con sus sentidos a máxima sensibilidad, tratando de percibir a un posible enemigo. Llegada la noche, el equipo decidió descansar en un claro de bosque y Naruto aprovechó ese tiempo para practicar sus nuevas técnicas.

.- Muy bien, ahora, comencemos con el jutsu.-. Dijo el Uzumaki con entusiasmo una vez se hubo alejado del campamento para no despertar a sus compañeros. Abrió el pergamino y buscó la técnica.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Fuuton Ninpou; Moerukaze no Jutsu_

_Sellos: O-hitsuji, Ryuu, Inu, Tori, Inu, O-ushi, O-hitsuji, Ryuu, Tora _

_Gasto de Chakra: Moderado_

_El usuario de esta técnica acumula chakra en sus pulmones y luego lo expulsa por la boca en distintas direcciones con el objetivo de calentar el aire a su alrededor. El cuerpo de la persona que realizó la técnica será menos pesado, por lo que podrá desplazarse con suma agilidad dentro radio en el que el aire este caliente. La elevada temperatura no le afectará al usuario, pero si al enemigo. Este jutsu será inútil para cualquier persona que no sea usuario del estilo de batalla Kamikaze. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.- Ja, esto será pan comido.-. Dijo el hiperactivo rubio con euforia. Hizo los respectivos sellos y moldeó su chakra.- FUUTON NINPOU; MOERUKAZE NO JUTSU.-.

Expulsó su chakra y al instante pudo sentir como el aire se calentaba a su alrededor. El muchacho se emocionó aún más, pues parecía que lo había logrado.

.- Bien, aquí voy.-. Dijo el rubio. Comenzó a correr y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la técnica no había surtido efecto; iba a la velocidad normal. Volvió a repetir la técnica una y otra vez, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

.- ¿Por qué no funciona?-. Dijo Naruto frustrado tirado en el suelo por el cansancio. Se levantó.- De nuevo.-. Volvió a intentarlo con más chakra, pero tampoco funcionó.- A lo mejor es que estoy muy cansado, creo que lo dejo por hoy.-. Dijo con el rostro perlado en sudor y jadeando.

Volvió al campamento con los músculos agarrotados y doloridos por el esfuerzo hecho. Todos estaban dormidos, sin embargo, había alguien que no se encontraba ahí; Rin. La buscó por los alrededores del campamento, susurrando su nombre para que los demás no se despertaran, sin embargo no la encontró. Justo cuando se devolvía, oyó unos ruidos provenientes de un claro de bosque próximo a él. Se puso en guardia y sacó un kunai en caso de que fuera un enemigo. Con lentitud y sigilo, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Cual fue su alivio al encontrar parada en el medio del claro de bosque a Rin. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero algo lo detuvo; la mujer estaba con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos formaba un extraño sello. De repente, ya no se encontraba ahí. Un inesperado y preciso golpe en la nuca hizo que la vista del muchacho se nublara y provocara su desmayo.

.- _Naruto, despierta_.-. Dijo una voz masculina. Alguien lo zarandeaba tratando de despertarlo. El muchacho sólo se dio la vuelta.

.- Cinco minutitos más.-. Dijo el rubio adormilado.

.- _No podemos perder más tiempo_.-. Dijo otra voz con algo de fastidio por la actitud del Uzumaki.

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-. Dijo Naruto frotándose los ojos. Se estiró y dio un largo bostezo.

.- O hayou, dormilón.-. Saludó Tenten simpáticamente.- Kakashi-sensei llevaba horas tratando de despertarte.-.

.- Si, tuve una mala noche.-. Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca. Luego recordó lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.- _Pero si yo estaba en el claro cuando me desmayé, ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí… o habrá sido un sueño?-._

Estaba muy confundido con aquel acontecimiento, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, era inútil intentar descubrirlo sin tener más pistas; no llegaría a ninguna respuesta de ese modo.

El equipo de Konoha se puso en marcha de nuevo, está vez aceleraron el paso para llegar más rápido al puerto, sin embargo, con la inminente llegada de la noche también llegó el cansancio, y por segunda vez, tuvieron que pararse a descansar. Naruto volvió a aprovechar ese momento para inspeccionar el pergamino. Intentó de nuevo el Moerukaze, pero no le funcionó, por lo que decidió continuar con los otros jutsu. Pronto descubrió que lo que le había dicho Seiya respecto a las técnicas era cierto; los jutsu que contenía el pergamino, con determinación, se podían aprender, pero desgraciadamente, el Moerukaze era la excepción a la regla en el caso de Naruto; tenía una especie de bloqueo con aquella técnica y no sabía por qué. Después de unas cuantas horas, el muchacho ya había aprendido un tercio de las técnicas de aquel pergamino, y quería seguir, pero el cansancio era demasiado grande. Regreso al campamento, agotado, sudado y sin fuerzas, pero satisfecho de si mismo.

A la mañana, todos se despertaron y se dirigieron al puerto. Cuando llegaron era mediodía, por lo que antes de pedir un bote, comieron. Naruto se quejó porque no le gustaba mucho el pescado, pero tuvo que almorzarlo de todos modos; estando tan cerca del mar, lo único que se comía por los alrededores era eso. Después de una buena comida, trataron de encontrar a alguien que les prestara su barco, pero no les encontraron ninguno, de modo que no pudieron zarpar ese día.

.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-. Preguntó Tenten algo impaciente.

.- Pues está claro.-. Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. Todos lo miraron con una expresión confundida.- En la noche, robaremos un bote y cuando regresemos de la isla se lo dejamos al dueño tal y como estaba.-.

.- No podemos hacer eso, dobe.-. Dijo Sasuke con hastío.

.- Dime por qué no, si se lo devolvemos después todo estará bien.-. Dijo el Uzumaki elevando un poco la voz.

.- Debo admitir que Naruto tiene algo de razón, pero sólo lo haremos como último recurso.-. Dijo Kakashi monótonamente.- Mientras tanto, debemos concentrarnos en buscar otra solución.-.

Trataron de encontrar otra salida a aquel problema, pero cada vez que lograban dar con una de ellas era más absurda y arriesgada que la anterior, de modo que optaron por la del hiperactivo rubio; por más imprudente que fuese, aquella era la mejor opción.

.- Antes de hacer algo innecesario, ¿quién manejará el barco?-. Preguntó el Uchiha de mala manera; le molestaba que Naruto fuese el que había ideado el plan cuando normalmente era él la persona que lo creaba.- Dudo que alguien aquí sepa de navegación.-.

.- Yo lo haré.-. Dijo Rin con entusiasmo.- Cuando estuve en Kiri, me enseñaron.-.

.- _Kami ADORA probar que estoy en lo incorrecto_.-. Pensó Sasuke con amargura

Bien entrada la noche, se acercaron a uno de los barcos, una vez hubieron comprobado que nadie estuviera por los alrededores. Luego de que todos subieron al navío, zarparon en dirección al sur.

Todo estuvo normal durante el viaje, por lo menos hasta la mañana, que fue cuando vieron la renombrada Isla Remolinos. Las nubes se aglomeraron en el cielo y se volvieron grises y turbias, amenazando con desatar una tormenta.

.- Oigan, hace un momento había sol.-. Dijo Tenten mirando el cielo. Estaba confundida por el repentino cambio de clima.

.- Aja, ¿qué pasa con eso?-. Preguntó Naruto sin comprender el por qué la chica resaltaba algo tan obvio.

.- Bueno, que es extraño.-. Respondió la Kinzoku.

.- Podría significar algo malo.-. Dijo Sasuke acercándose a ellos. Miraba el cielo, y después dirigía sus ojos a la Isla Remolinos, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Preguntó Naruto.- Yo creo que este barco puede soportar una tormen…-.

.- No lo estoy diciendo por una tormenta.-. Dijo el Uchiha algo tenso.

.- Sino por la isla y lo que puede haber en ella.-. Dijo la castaña mirando al islote. Tenía un aspecto inocente, de hecho, nadie que hubiera conocido su historia podría pensar que era peligrosa.

Una repentina sacudida zarandeó el barco, tal como había pasado con el otro equipo. Los shinobi dieron un respingo al sentir la imprevista arremetida del agua contra el navío. Rin detuvo el bote por seguridad.

.- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-. Preguntó Kakashi con su libro de Icha Icha Paradise; él acababa de llegar a donde ellos estaban. Se asomó por el barandal para ver que había en el mar, pero no vio nada.

.- ¿Serán los remolinos?-. Preguntó Raiko con preocupación; ella también se había acercado. Imitaron al Hatake, esperando ver el agua arremolinándose, sin embargo, ahí no había ningún remolino. La Naoru había bajado de la cabina del capitán y ahora caminaba hacia a la popa, para intentar divisar lo que pudo haber sido.

.- ¿Vieron eso?-. Preguntó la cobriza señalando una gran sombra cerca del barco.

.- ¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Tenten con curiosidad. Se aproximó a ella e intentó ver lo que ella había avistado antes, sin embargo, la sombra ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar se extendía una inalterable extensión de agua salada y la Isla Remolinos. Otra sacudida provocó que el equipo perdiera el equilibrio.

.- Otra vez.-. Dijo Naruto con algo de enojo desde el suelo. Ya se había caído dos veces y la retaguardia le dolía.

.- ¿Qué está pasando?-. Dijo la Kinzoku algo angustiada. De repente, como si alguien hubiera escuchado a su pregunta, la respuesta salió a la superficie; una serpiente marina gigante se había mostrado ante ellos. Su cuerpo tenía aproximadamente unos veinte metros fuera del agua y si se contaba lo que quedaba de cuerpo debajo del mar…

El monstruo los veía a todos con sus pequeños y oscuros ojos, comprobando si supondrían una amenaza para ella, desgraciadamente, el barco era bastante grande y ella lo interpretó como un intruso dentro de su territorio. La serpiente arremetió contra la nave a una velocidad de vértigo, pero un golpe acertado en la cabeza del animal por parte de Raiko logró que la embestida se desviara de su curso.

.- _Ay no, tengo que hacer algo_.-. Pensó Rin con preocupación. La serpiente se comenzaba a reponer del golpe y los demás empezaban a prepararse para otro ataque por parte del animal.

.- _¿Qué le pasa?_-. Pensó Naruto observando como la Naoru cerraba sus ojos.- _Momento, ¿ese no es...?_-. Ahora la chica formaba aquel sello extraño que el Uzumaki vio la aquella noche.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue bastante extraño; la serpiente comenzó a sacudirse, retorcerse y enrollarse con su propio cuerpo, como si estuviera agonizando. Todos miraban aquel espectáculo confundidos.

.- Bueno, ¿qué esperan?-. Dijo Rin con los ojos aún cerrados. El equipo entero la miró extrañado.- Vayan rápido a la isla, antes de que se me acabe el chakra.-.

.- ¿Rin qué…?-. Comenzó a preguntar Kakashi, pero la cobriza lo interrumpió.

.- Váyanse.-. Dijo la mujer firmemente.

.- ¿Qué sucederá contigo?-. Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

.- No importa.-. Dijo Rin comenzando a exasperarse.

.- Pero…-. Comenzó a decir Tenten, pero la mujer la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

.- ¡Váyanse!-. Gritó la Naoru sin paciencia. Los otros miembros del equipo emprendieron la marcha hacia la isla caminado sobre el agua; sólo quedaban trescientos metros para llegar. La cobriza percibió la presencia de alguien más.- ¿No les dije a todos que se fueran, Naruto?-.

.- Yo nunca abandonaré a un amigo.-. Dijo el Uzumaki a espaldas de la chica.

.- Vete, antes de que la serpiente recobre la movilidad.-. Dijo Rin con impaciencia. La serpiente luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por deshacer ese ninjutsu tan doloroso.

.- No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados viendo como ese monstruo te devora, saldremos de aquí con vida.-. Dijo el rubio elevando la voz.

.- Es inútil, si te quedas morirás junto conmigo.-. Dijo la Naoru con tristeza.- Vete.-.

.- ¡No lo haré!-. Dijo el Uzumaki con firmeza. Dio un paso hacia la mujer.- ¡No retrocederé a mi palabra, no abandonaré a ningún amigo y no huiré; ese es mi Camino Ninja!-.

Rin se había quedado sin palabras. Naruto se le acercó y le tomó la mano. Aquel contacto resultaba reconfortante para la mujer, le dio valor y confianza. Miró al muchacho que estaba a su lado, tenía una sonrisa radiante.

.- Déjame ayudarte.-. Le pidió el chico amablemente. Rin asintió y sonrió.

El Uzumaki debía correr rápido para que la serpiente no los alcanzara, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Al principio pensó en el Moerukaze, pero no había logrado realizar el jutsu correctamente en aquellas ocasiones, ¿lo lograría ese día? Nada perdía con intentarlo, bueno, en realidad sus vidas dependían de que aquel jutsu funcionara. Realizó los sellos correspondientes a la técnica y mientras los hacía, acumulaba chakra en su cuerpo.

.- FUUTON NINPOU; MOERUKAZE NO JUTSU.-. Dijo Naruto expulsando el chakra acumulado y calentando el aire.- ¡Ahora, Rin!-.

La Naoru detuvo la técnica que mantenía a la bestia inmovilizada y al instante, la serpiente comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Naruto cargó en su espalda a Rin y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Se sorprendió al caer en cuenta a la velocidad que iba; era tan rápido que podía caminar sobre el agua sin siquiera acumular chakra en los pies. En pocos segundos habían dejado a la serpiente atrás y pisado tierra.

.- Yatta.-. Dijo Rin con alegría y alivio. El Uzumaki se volteó para ver lo que quedaba de barco, afortunadamente seguía intacto. En cuanto a la serpiente, esta golpeaba en agua con la cola, como reclamando el haber perdido su desayuno.

El hiperactivo rubio rememoraba los instantes en que el Moerukaze actuaba sobre su velocidad. Parecía que estaba volando, era casi mágico. Lo que le quitaba aquella fantasía era el hecho de que no podía cambiar de dirección cuando corrían a tal velocidad. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía caería y se lastimaría; al parecer todas las tenía sus contras y sus pros, no había excepción. Decidió no utilizar el estilo de batalla Kamikaze a no ser que estuviera en peligro inminente

.- Gracias, Naruto.-. Dijo la cobriza con una sonrisa.

.- No hay de que.-. Dijo el rubio levantando el dedo pulgar.

* * *

**Isla Remolinos – 11:30 am.**

Una muchacha de cabello rosa se encontraba tendida boca arriba sobre la blanca arena de una playa. Tenía varios cortes superficiales, nada de que preocuparse, pero parecía muerta por la palidez de su piel. De hecho, cualquier persona creería que había fallecido de no ser por su respiración acompasada.

Llevaba allí aproximadamente media hora cuando recuperó su consciencia; sentía su cerebro atrofiado, debido a que la información que el mismo recibía era muy confusa e imprecisa. Lo primero que su materia gris pudo asimilar bien fue la sensación de dolor; tenía todo su cuerpo entumecido y magullado, como si hubiera rodado por carbones hirviendo. Se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado a aquel deplorable estado cuando el vago recuerdo del remolino llegó a su mente. Esa memoria la inquietó, puesto que después de que el barco se volcara y el equipo cayera al agua, ella se había soltado de la mano de Hinata y Yamato accidentalmente; tenía que encontrar a los otros cuanto antes.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a su alrededor. Enfrente de la pelirrosa se encontraba el cristalino mar con su constante e invariable oleaje; tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha, una extensión de arena pálida; y atrás suyo, la más espesa e impenetrable selva con la que hubiera esperado encontrarse. El terreno sobre el que se encontraba no simplificaba en absoluto las cosas y para colmo, tenía una sed tremenda. Debía encontrar a sus compañeros, pero su sentido común y entrenamiento médico le advirtieron que dentro de pronto se deshidrataría, de modo que lo primordial para la Haruno en ese momento, era encontrar agua.

Cerca de ella había un cocotero, por lo que subió hasta la copa del árbol para buscar los frutos. Una vez hubo recolectado varios ejemplares de coco, procedió a ingerir su agua y la pulpa. Terminó de comer y se dispuso a buscar a sus compañeros por la costa; si a ellos les había pasado lo mismo que a ella, entonces no deberían andar muy lejos.

Al llegar la tarde, la chica estaba totalmente agotada debido a que había recorrido un buen trecho de costa en vano; no había encontrado a sus camaradas. Se recostó sobre la blanca arena y observó la puesta de sol para pensar que hacer; un buen paisaje siempre era para ella una excelente fuente de inspiración y relajación. Casi al instante en el que se puso a admirar el paisaje, le vino a la cabeza lo que tenía que hacer. El sol casi se ocultaba, lo que significaba que la noche estaba cerca, pero ella no tenía donde pasar la noche; sería mejor que buscara refugio pronto, de lo contrario pescaría un resfriado.

Se internó en la selva y al cabo de unos minutos, encontró un buen lugar para dormir bajo las raíces alzadas de un árbol. Encendió una fogata para ahuyentar a los mosquitos y para mantener el calor corporal. Una vez hubo terminado de hacer esto, se acostó, pero en el instante en el que puso la cabeza sobre una improvisada almohada de hojas, sintió la presencia de algo o alguien cerca de ella.

La chica agarró un kunai y se puso en guardia. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque el que se acercara a ella fuera un enemigo, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba exagerando; a lo mejor era un simple animal. Mientras Sakura pensaba aquello, algo se movió entre los matorrales más próximos a ella. La Haruno se sorprendió y como acto de reflejo y autodefensa, lanzó el kunai.

.- Cerca, muy cerca-. Dijo una voz grave que le resultaba conocida a la muchacha.

Un muchacho de cabello caoba se mostró ante ella con el arma que ella había lanzado entre dos de sus dedos y otras tres personas le siguieron.

.- ¡Neji!-. Dijo Sakura con alivio al ver a su compañero. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el resto del equipo.- ¡Minna!, ¿cómo me encontraron?-.

.- El humo de la fogata y el Byakugan.-. Explicó Yamato con una sonrisa.

.- Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.-. Le dijo Hinata a punto de llorar.- Pensábamos q-que… tú… que tú habías… en ese remolino…-.

.- Estoy bien, tranquilízate.-. Dijo la pelirrosa colocándole la mano sobre el hombro, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

.- Bueno, lamento interrumpir la escena, pero tengo sueño.-. Dijo Jiraiya dando un bostezo de león.

Los ninja de Konoha trataron de dormir en la improvisada "vivienda", pero no lograron conciliar el sueño. De eso se encargaron los mosquitos, quienes a pesar del humo de la crepitante fogata, seguían haciendo de las suyas; en la selva, dichos insectos no son benévolos con nadie. Al llegar la mañana, todos estaban cansados y trasnochados.

.- Malditos mosquitos de mier…-. Empezó a decir Sakura enojada rascándose los brazos.

.- Esa boquita.-. Dijo el Sannin de los sapos a modo de reprimenda.- Cálmate, no es tan malo como parece, sólo piensa en otra cosa y olvida la picazón.-.

.- Gomen.-. Dijo la Haruno aún molesta.- _**¡Cha!, ¿cómo demonios se supone me voy a calmar y a pensar en otra cosa si tengo una comezón que me está matando? ¡es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!**_-.

.- Hinata y Neji, por favor, traten de buscar al otro equipo.-. Pidió Yamato con amabilidad. Los Hyuuga formaron un sello con sus manos.

.- BYAKUGAN.-. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron notar con la activación de la línea sucesoria de los dos muchachos. Procedieron a examinar el terreno lo mejor que pudieron, vieron uno que otro animal, pero ni rastro de sus compañeros.

.- Nada.-. Dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza después de haber llegado al límite con su Byakugan; sus ojos podían ver a una distancia bastante larga, pero también tenía un límite. En cuanto a Neji, seguía escaneando la selva; él podía superar los dos mil metros, algo que sólo los más experimentados podrían lograr.

.- Neji, ¿qué tal vas?-. Preguntó Jiraiya con impaciencia.

.- Un momento…-. Respondió el pelicaoba monótonamente. Siguió inspeccionando la isla durante varios minutos, con una expresión de concentración profunda. Luego, desactivó su Byakugan, sonrió para si mismo y negó con la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, los encontraste o no?-. Preguntó Sakura sin entender las acciones del Hyuuga.

.- El idiota de Naruto acaba de caer en una trampa.-. Dijo Neji con un tono de voz tenue.- Su equipo está en aquellas montañas.-. Señaló tres picos en el norte de la isla, a unos mil cuatrocientos metros desde donde estaban. Luego cambio su expresión a una de seriedad.- Otra cosa más; dentro de la selva hay algo muy peligroso.-.

.- ¿Q-qué es?-. Preguntó Hinata algo temerosa.

.- No lo sé, no se veía muy claro.-. Contestó el Hyuuga negando con la cabeza.- Pero sea lo que sea, no es ni humano ni animal.-.

La espesa selva dificultaba la visibilidad, si se sumaban las trampas que debería haber y a lo que Neji les advirtió, resultaría casi imposible atravesarla, por lo que optaron salir de ella y tomar el "camino largo". Andaban por el borde de un río cristalino, teniendo cuidado de ir siempre para noreste; ir por el río había cambiado la dirección a la que deberían dirigirse.

.- No entiendo, ¿por qué habrán ido por la montaña?-. Preguntó Sakura con expresión pensativa.

.- Debió ser por la leyenda que Minato le contó a Seiya.-. Dijo el ermitaño de cabello blanco tranquilamente. La Haruno miró al Sannin.

.- ¿Leyenda, qué leyenda?-. Preguntó la chica sin entender.

.- ¿No la habías escuchado?-. Le preguntó Jiraiya asombrado.

.- No.-. Dijo la pelirrosa bastante confundida. Se preguntaba de qué demonios hablaba el peliblanco.

.- Bueno, te la contaré.-. Dijo el Sannin de los sapos. Le narró la historia que el Namikaze había leído, aquella que después le había contado a Seiya cuando los tornados habían llegado a Kumo treinta y nueve años atrás. Esto asustó un poco a la Haruno, sobre todo por el asunto de los fantasmas que tomaban posesión del cuerpo de las personas que entraban en la isla.

.- La historia nos la envió el otro equipo en una carta.-. Dijo Yamato sin mucho interés. Luego, su expresión pasó a ser una pensativa. La pelirrosa dirigió ahora su mirada al ANBU.- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú no estabas ahí, Sakura. Estabas entrenando con Koriko.-.

.- Con razón.-. Dijo la pelirrosa con cierto alivio y volviendo su mirada al "camino".

.- Oigan, ¿qué es eso?-. Dijo Hinata señalando a una montaña… o lo que eso parecía. Lo que veían los shinobi era o una colina muy grande o una montaña pequeña al lado de la pared de un precipicio. De la parte superior de la montaña sobresalía una especie de pirámide de cuatro lados, estaba un poco desgastada por la erosión, tenía una tonalidad gris oscura y estaba cubierta por el musgo. A simple vista parecería una simple roca, pero detrás de toda aquella fachada había algo más… y el equipo de Konoha lo sabía.

.- ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo pienso?-. Dijo Hinata con la mirada fija en aquel pequeño objeto.

.- Podría ser, pero quizás no lo sea.-. Dijo Yamato con un mirada seria.

.- Nunca lo sabremos si no tratamos de averiguarlo.-. Dijo Sakura con entusiasmo y colocándose sus guantes negros. Corrió hacia la colina y le propinó un buen golpe con su puño. Una gran parte de la tierra cedió ante el impacto, dejando ver una pared grisácea. Si aquel muro se examinaba de cerca, se podría comprobar que unos extraños símbolos estaban grabados en el mismo.

.- Parece que hemos encontrado la Biblioteca Enterrada.-. Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

.- Sigamos quitando tierra.-. Dijo Hinata aproximándose a la construcción y aplicando su entrenamiento para controlar su naturaleza de chakra. Todos ayudaron en lo que pudieron para poder desenterrar la edificación, pero antes de que consiguieran hacerlo, un inconveniente surgió.

.- Vaya, vaya, al fin los encuentro.-. Dijo una voz escalofriante, una voz que todos shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja conocían muy bien. El equipo completo se volteó.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Traducciones:**

**Gambatte:** _Esfuerzate_

**Milla Náutica:**

1 Milla Náutica: 1852 metros

Sistema que se utiliza en la navegación para medir distancias.

**Fuuton Ninpou, Moerukaze no jutsu:** _Arte Ninja de Viento, Técnica del Viento Caliente_

Calienta el viento alrededor del usuario, brindándole más velocidad al correr.

**O-Hitsuji:** _Cordero_

Sello que se forma para realizar un jutsu

**O-ushi:** _Buey_

Sello que se forma para realizar un jutsu

**Kami:** _Dios_


End file.
